Némésis
by O Ayren O
Summary: Londres. L'assaut final contre les Moissonneurs est loin de se passer comme prévu, virant au cauchemar... Shepard a disparu et l'Augure est toujours là. Quelles sont les options restantes pour gagner la guerre si le Creuset n'est pas activé et la Terre non reprise ? Les civilisations encore debout se demandent si ce cycle n'est pas voué à la destruction, tout comme les précédents.
1. Débâcle

**Note importante aux lecteurs :**

 **Cette histoire se déroule à la fin du jeu Mass Effect 3, mais vous le verrez d'entrée de jeu, l'assaut final ne se passe pas tout à fait comme prévu...! Nous avons pris la liberté de continuer l'aventure, tout en empruntant quelques idées à la théorie de l'endoctrinement (que vous connaissez sûrement ? Si non, ça ne vous bridera en rien pour la lecture !). Cependant, histoire de vous épargner une vision imposée sur la "meilleure fin" (notre opinion étant le fait qu'il n'y ait PAS de meilleure fin, d'ailleurs, et que tout joueur a sa propre idée de la chose), sachez juste que cette fanfic ne reprend pas dans son fondement le choix crucial que nous avons dû faire à la fin du jeu.**

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous y preniez plaisir autant que nous en avons eu à façonner la bête ! ;-)

 **Leslie et Martin**

* * *

 **I : Débâcle**

De toute sa carrière au sein du SR-2 Normandy, c'était bien la première fois que Karin Chakwas devait s'occuper d'autant de blessés de l'équipage, auxquels s'ajoutaient plusieurs soldats blessés ramassés à la volée. Son infirmerie, d'ordinaire si paisible et n'accueillant que peu de patients, se remplissait rapidement au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Bientôt, elle allait finir par manquer de matériel, d'espace... Et surtout, de main d'œuvre.

La situation devenait cauchemardesque. Ingérable. Les brancards posés à même le sol par manque de place rendaient les déplacements difficiles et il allait falloir sous peu déborder dans la salle principale. On ne s'entendait plus réfléchir parmi les râles et les hurlements, l'odeur d'antiseptique peinant à couvrir d'autres senteurs bien moins rassurantes.

Parmi les compagnons du commandant Shepard, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient dû battre en retraite. Pas qu'ils l'avaient souhaité, en vérité, mais leur chef s'était faite sévère et intransigeante lorsqu'elle leur avait ordonné le repli. Certains de ses coéquipiers avaient été sévèrement atteints dans le dernier assaut du groupe Marteau... Celui qui devait les conduire à la victoire. Ou à l'échec... Et le commandant avait préféré mettre sa troupe à l'abri, pour des raisons que tous ne comprenaient pas. Ainsi, les bien portants du groupe avaient pris soin de mettre les autres à couvert, les ramenant ensuite au Normandy sans devoir s'occuper de ce qui se passait derrière.

À l'heure actuelle, nulle personne à bord du fameux vaisseau ne savait ce qu'il en était de l'offensive. Quelqu'un avait-il réussi à passer le no man's land ? Le faisceau avait-il été atteint ? Qu'était devenue Shepard ?

Bien que primordiales, ces questions n'étaient pas celles qui parcouraient l'esprit bien occupé du docteur Chakwas. Elle courait en tous sens pour se saisir de fournitures médicales et effectuer les premiers soins aux blessés qui envahissaient son espace de travail.

\- Tournez la tête, ordonna-t-elle à Liara alors qu'elle appliquait une compresse sur le front ensanglanté de l'Asari.

Cette dernière s'exécuta sans piper mot, le regard perdu, comme si ses pensées vagabondaient ailleurs. Les seules images qui daignaient défiler devant ses yeux étaient celles qu'elle avait vécues il y avait de cela quelques minutes encore : Shepard qui courait à en perdre haleine droit en direction du faisceau, au milieu des nuages de poussière, des ruines, des épaves et des cadavres calcinés, entourée de ce qu'il restait de l'unité Marteau. Et puis, alors que le Normandy entamait le repli, des explosions, partout, provoquées par le rayon de l'Augure qui les écrasait tous de sa taille et de sa puissance colossale, défiant quiconque de se risquer sur le chemin qui menait à la Citadelle... Shepard avait disparu de tout contact visuel alors que le Normandy quittait les lieux, laissant sur place son capitaine.

Avant que le docteur Chakwas n'ait pu sortir l'Asari de son mutisme, de nouveaux arrivants pénétrèrent avec fracas dans l'infirmerie.

\- Il faut s'occuper d'elle, vite !

La voix de Garrus avait surpassé tout le brouhaha environnant, attirant sur lui les regards inquiets des blessés déjà présents. Le Turien tenait dans ses bras une Tali bien amochée et visiblement inconsciente. Son masque était lézardé du front jusqu'au niveau de la bouche, la combinaison avait été déchirée par endroits : là où les pièces d'armure avaient sauté ou éclaté, on craignait la présence de fragments dans les plaies déchirant la peau mauve rendue visible... Le système immunitaire particulièrement faible de la Quarienne obligea Chakwas à accourir vers la jeune femme, qu'elle prit en charge immédiatement.

\- Posez la ici, exigea-t-elle tout en désignant un lit, sur lequel était pourtant déjà assis James Vega, l'emplâtre de médi-gel appliqué sur sa gorge commençant à peine à faire effet.

Ce dernier se redressa aussitôt et libéra la place, suite à quoi il aida même Garrus à y installer Tali. Le Turien semblait inquiet : ses bras la portaient avec prudence, comme s'il s'agissait une fragile poupée de chiffon, prête à se déchirer à tout moment. Un léger gémissement aux tons robotiques passa difficilement le masque de la Quarienne, confirmant le fait qu'elle était toujours bien vivante et pas tout à fait inconsciente.

\- Madre de dios, pesta Vega. Doc, sa combinaison, regardez…

\- J'ai vu, James. Vous allez m'aider, tous les deux. Il faut faire sortir tout le monde d'ici rapidement et lancer un protocole de stérilisation après avoir emporté du matériel. Sinon, on risque de la perdre… Allez !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

L'amiral Hackett s'inquiétait. Il était soucieux de mener à bien la mission, et pour le moment, la réussite semblait s'éloigner à grande vitesse... L'homme faisait les cent pas devant les hologrammes qui animaient la carte galactique face à lui. Les rapports du terrain étaient de plus en plus mauvais et dorénavant, il craignait réellement que l'unité Marteau envoyée sur le faisceau ne puisse mener sa tâche à bien.

La seule chose que le vieux militaire attendait, c'était le signal de départ pour amarrer le Creuset à la Citadelle... Et nul signal ne venait, alors que le temps défilait, lui. Bientôt, si le Creuset n'était pas vite mis en place, les Moissonneurs ne tarderaient pas à s'en occuper...

\- Anderson bon sang, répondez, qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas ? tonna l'amiral qui s'impatientait. Anderson !

\- Les communications viennent d'être rompues avec Marteau, monsieur, répondit derechef un technicien. Plus rien n'arrive des troupes au sol.

\- Sont-ils encore en vie ?

\- Aucune idée, monsieur. Nous avons déjà eu affaire à des interférences qui ont brouillé nos systèmes, mais... On n'a aucune nouvelle. L'assaut a dû...

L'homme ne put achever sa phrase. Ses yeux, ainsi que ceux de son supérieur, suivirent avec stupéfaction les mouvements qui s'amorçaient derrière le ballet spatial des vaisseaux aux prises les uns des autres, des acrobaties des chasseurs et des épaves disloquées dérivantes : l'immense station se déployait lentement, ses cinq branches s'écartant les unes des autres.

\- Bon sang ! s'exclama Hackett. Elle l'a fait ! Elle a réussi !

Le vieil amiral trépigna presque d'impatience. Les traits pratiquement enjoués qui se lisaient sur son visage étaient d'une étrange rareté. Aussi, intérieurement, il ne cessait de féliciter Shepard, à qui il attribuait l'origine de cet exploit. Peut-être la flotte ne recevait-elle plus aucune communication des troupes à Londres, mais au moins, la tournure des choses semblait enfin prendre la bonne direction.

\- Mettons en place ce fichu Creuset !

Les ordres de l'amiral Hackett tombèrent comme la foudre, et tous ceux présents autour de lui répondirent en chœur à l'affirmative.

L'escorte de l'arme aux plans millénaires entama sa route en direction de la Citadelle. Bientôt, tout serait en place pour anéantir définitivement les Moissonneurs. Leurs victimes, la guerre, les sacrifices exigés pour défendre la galaxie... Rien ne serait vain. Il fallait y croire coûte que coûte : ce cycle serait le vainqueur, celui de "la vengeance", comme le pensaient les Prothéens.

Le trajet qui menait le Creuset à sa destination finale semblait durer une éternité. Il n'y avait pas un seul instant où l'on ne craignait pas sa destruction... Les Moissonneurs les plus imposants s'étaient dirigés vers la surface de la Terre, rompant le combat avec l'unité Épée. Cela représentait une chance à saisir, mais il ne fallait pas oublier les créatures de taille moins conséquente, qui demeuraient toujours entre l'amiral et son but.

Les vaisseaux d'Épée entamèrent la suite de leur travail : entourer l'escorte et protéger le Creuset. Les tirs fusaient en tous sens dans un acharnement que bien des amiraux chevronnés n'avaient pourtant jamais vu. Lasers, torpilles, mines, chasseurs, bombardiers, toutes les ressources étaient employées, toutes les retenues et les sécurités levées. Tout était fait pour maintenir les Moissonneurs le plus loin possible de l'engin, qui tenait bon, tandis que Hackett serrait les dents. La puissance de feu déployée fut telle qu'elle parvint même à forcer les destroyers insectoïdes à reculer et libérer le passage vers la Citadelle. Non sans pertes lourdes, il est vrai, mais l'espoir de voir tout cela se terminer alla jusqu'à pousser plusieurs équipages à interposer leurs vaisseaux entre les tirs ennemis et les cibles plus importantes. C'était le dernier coup de collier, la dernière ruade de l'animal acculé... L'action qui déterminait l'issue de la guerre.

Puis, arriva l'instant fatidique.

L'arme finit par être raccordée à la Citadelle. Un ultime mouvement de pression l'enclencha dans le centre de cette dernière par un mécanisme savamment étudié.

Shepard devait l'activer, et ce serait la fin...

Tous seraient débarrassés de ce fléau.

Le poids des secondes qui défilaient semblait accabler tout le personnel de l'Alliance et des flottes galactiques. Les souffles étaient retenus, les voix se taisaient, et les regards se portaient tous, pleins d'espoir et de crainte, sur le Creuset et la Citadelle.

Hackett passa une main tremblotante sur son visage balafré, y essuyant par la même occasion une goutte de sueur qui perlait.

Puis les secondes se transformèrent en de longues minutes angoissantes... De leur côté, les Moissonneurs continuaient la guerre, revenant à la charge avec un entrain renouvelé, anéantissant de plus en plus de vaisseaux aux munitions et boucliers épuisés, sur tous les fronts où ils étaient.

\- Monsieur... Ennemis de classe Sovereign en approche, s'alarma le technicien auprès de l'amiral. Ils remontent de la Terre.

\- Quoi ? s'étouffa presque le vieux militaire. Ils vont s'en prendre au Creuset !

\- N...Négatif amiral. Ils attaquent Épée et l'escorte !

\- Il faut absolument l'actionner ou on va tous y passer !

Hackett fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, observant avec insistance la station intergalactique et l'arme qui y était rattachée. Pourquoi diable personne ne daignait l'activer ?

\- Un rapport des flottes Épée monsieur, les effectifs se réduisent de nouveau grandement. Les Moissonneurs nous taillent en pièces...

L'amiral renifla nerveusement. Ceux qui étaient passés par le faisceau n'avaient visiblement pas réussi à terminer le travail... Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer là-bas une fois que les panneaux de commande des bras avaient été atteints ? L'heure n'était plus au doute, il fallait agir, l'amiral le savait. Il n'y avait plus le temps d'attendre et de contempler le Creuset en espérant un miracle. Il s'autorisa un soupir : l'ordre qu'il s'apprêtait à donner lui semblait contre-nature, ne pas être de lui... Jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour exiger ça de n'importe lequel de ses subordonnés… Et pourtant, la nécessité prévalait. S'il survivait à ce jour, probablement allait-il le hanter toute sa vie.

\- Mettez-moi en communication avec la totalité de la flotte, somma Hackett.

L'ingénieur exécuta aussitôt sa demande et établit la liaison, transmettant à tous les paroles de celui qui dirigeait la guerre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Peu après s'être éloigné du faisceau, le Normandy avait reçu un nouveau signal de détresse, envoyé par Steve Cortez. Les soldats auprès desquels s'était réfugié le lieutenant avaient péri, le laissant seul rescapé au milieu de troupes moissonneurs. Conscient que sa survie ne tenait qu'à un fil, Cortez avait eu la présence d'esprit de courir se réfugier dans un immeuble, duquel il avait atteint les toits. L'équipage avait rapidement décidé de l'exfiltrer également, ne souhaitant pas laisser sur le carreau leur meilleur pilote de navette. Si les compagnons de Shepard avaient pu être secourus, il était hors de question d'abandonner un autre des leurs à son sort.

Ayant mis le lieutenant en sûreté, le Normandy évacuait tout juste les lieux lorsqu'il reçut les consignes de l'amiral Hackett.

\- À toutes les unités ! Je répète, à toutes les unités. Le Creuset a bien été mis en place, mais il semble que Marteau ne soit pas parvenu à l'activer. Si nous ne le déclenchons pas, cela signe notre arrêt de mort à TOUS ! Il s'agit de notre dernière chance, notre seul espoir ! Par n'importe quel moyen, il faut arriver dans cette fichue tour de contrôle ! À toutes les troupes au sol, à tous les vaisseaux de toutes les flottes, envoyez tout le personnel possible sur le faisceau et la base de la Citadelle ! Je répète, envoyez toutes les troupes disponibles sur le faisceau et la Citadelle ! Tous les vaisseaux, tous les véhicules, toutes les navettes, les chasseurs, les soldats, les officiers, les techniciens, les cuistots, les analystes, les aumôniers, le personnel civile ! Par tous les moyens, toutes les issues, que vous jugerez les plus efficaces ! Que les croiseurs et les vaisseaux de trop gros tonnage s'approchent le plus possible et abordent ! Via les capsules de sauvetage s'il le faut ! Il suffit qu'un seul atteigne le panneau de contrôle ! Pour notre survie à tous ! Hackett terminé.

Joker fit la moue et fronça les sourcils une fois que la voix de l'amiral se tût. L'espace d'un instant, alors que ses mains s'activaient sur les commandes du Normandy, le timonier hésita. IDA lui lança un regard sceptique. N'importe quel humain aurait vu là un air froid et dénué de sentiments, mais Joker savait pertinemment décoder les intentions de l'IA à ses côtés. Il semblait qu'il n'était pas le seul à réfléchir aux conséquences des ordres que venait de donner Hackett.

Autour d'eux, on pouvait déjà apercevoir des navettes descendre à grande vitesse. D'autres bâtiments de guerre d'Épée, précédemment au dessus de l'atmosphère de la planète, arrivaient également. Il ne fallut que de courtes minutes avant qu'un amas important de vaisseaux de la flotte intergalactique se rassemble autour de la Citadelle et du faisceau qui y menait. Malheureusement, les Moissonneurs avaient bien suivi le mouvement, et la nuée chaotique qui se formait ne rendait leur tâche que plus facile. L'espace s'illumina de toutes parts de leurs puissants rayons d'un rouge ardant, qu'ils n'avaient qu'à promener autour d'eux pour balayer les indésirables sur leur trajectoire. Les pertes se faisaient toujours de plus en plus conséquentes alors que le ciel terrestre prenait les airs d'une sinistre boîte de nuit, où seuls dansaient les épaves pourfendues et les débris envoyés au gré du vide spatial par les explosions en chaînes parcourant les vaisseaux confédérés.

Les soldats qui avaient touché le sol, là où Marteau avait failli, ne rencontraient pas plus de succès. L'Augure gardait fermement son poste au pied du rayon, pulvérisant avec dédain et minutie quiconque s'en approchait. Il fut bientôt rejoint par d'autres destroyers de plus petite taille, apportant avec eux des légions de créatures moissonnées qu'ils déployèrent au sol. Le ciel s'emplit bientôt d'escadrilles entières de cicosaures tandis qu'hurlaient les furies et les brutes. Par groupes entiers, tout ce que les races conciliennes comptaient de personnels, combattant ou non, était désintégré, écrasé sous les décombres, pulvérisé par les explosions, ou encore fauché par les rafales des cannibales et mis en pièces par les nuées de zombis qui envahissaient le no man's land. Les Moissonneurs portaient bien leur nom... Une lame aiguisée fauchant les blés sans mal, sans aucune résistance... Mais les civilisations de la Voie lactée avaient-elles seulement le choix ? Leur salut passait par le Creuset, qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à construire et à mettre en place. Hackett l'avait dit, c'était leur unique et dernier espoir.

Joker entama les manœuvres de pilotage pour retourner en direction du trait lumineux bleuté qui barrait l'horizon du sol au ciel. Les injonctions de l'amiral avaient été données, tous devaient suivre. Alors qu'il s'afférait à mettre le Normandy en mouvement, le timonier fut pris de stupeur : aucune des commandes ne semblait lui répondre.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

L'Humain jeta un regard interrogatif sur sa droite, ses yeux quémandant une explication à l'intelligence artificielle assise non loin.

\- IDA ? insista-t-il.

Mais son interlocutrice ne broncha pas, continuant les gestes coordonnés qui lui permettaient de diriger le bâtiment.

\- Tu... Tu as bloqué les commandes ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je nous mets à l'abri, déclara-t-elle simplement.

\- Quoi ?! Mais... Les ordres !

Joker ne luttait pas. Même s'il préférait strictement respecter la hiérarchie, il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille à rivaliser. Le temps même que son cerveau ne lui dicte quoi faire, IDA pouvait agir de mille et une façons...

\- J'ai effectué tous les calculs possibles afin d'interpréter les probabilités de victoire de cet assaut. Il n'y en a aucune. Ma fonctionnalité principale est de garder l'équipage en vie le plus longtemps possible, et les ordres de l'amiral mènent tout le monde à la mort. Je constate aussi actuellement que certains vaisseaux de la flotte ne vont pas en direction de la Citadelle.

\- Hein ? Tu veux dire...

\- Des désertions, oui, continua IDA tout en travaillant. Les pertes sont colossales et il semble que d'autres n'aient pas envie non plus de courir au suicide pour un acte désespéré. La flotte Terminus se retire en ce moment-même.

Joker regarda les radars et les différents rapports qui défilaient sous son nez. Des flottes Terminus, seuls les Berserkers poursuivaient le combat avec leur acharnement téméraire habituel. Sans doute un coup de leur fierté naturelle, prompte à les faire rechercher une mort glorieuse au combat.

Hackett aussi constatait l'étendue des dégâts, car bientôt, la première vague de désertion en entraîna d'autres. Les races les plus faiblement équipées et en petit nombre entamèrent aussi le chemin du repli. Sans doute ne souhaitaient-elles pas voir en ce jour la fin de leur civilisation. Les Volus et les Hanari décampèrent bien vite derrière les mercenaires, ignorant les rappels à l'ordre furieux que l'amiral hurlait dans son micro. Les victimes des Moissonneurs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses dans l'offensive, sans toucher au but recherché.

Peu de temps après, ce furent des désertions individuelles qui touchèrent les rangs des espèces conciliennes majeures. L'amiral Hackett avait beau tenter de maintenir le cap, le flux d'abandon se faisait de plus en plus conséquent, tel le ruisseau devenu rivière, et qui ne tarderait pas à devenir fleuve. Des Humains, des Turiens, des Asari... Face à cet élan, que certains jugeaient plein de lâcheté, les Elcors décrochèrent, puis les Quariens et les Galariens s'y mirent à leur tour. Leurs deux races, soudées et unies chacune de leur côté, firent bloc pour emprunter le relais cosmodésique le plus proche et fuir le combat. Ils se retirèrent en bon ordre, tous ensemble et suivant les schémas de repli tactique par couvertures mutuelles, prenant même le temps d'annoncer leur retraite à Hackett. Quand il réclama leur maintien, ceux-ci répondirent qu'ils n'avaient plus d'ordres à recevoir, leur part du contrat avait été respectée. Après tout, eux avaient encore leurs planètes respectives à secourir. La Terre, qu'ils jugeaient perdue, ne valait peut être plus le coup de se battre pour elle... Et le Creuset menait actuellement au suicide collectif. Rannoch et Sur'Kesh, elles, pouvaient éventuellement encore être secourues.

Hackett grondait de colère, retenait de son mieux des larmes de rage et de désespoir, mais il n'avait plus le choix désormais... Il fallait ordonner la retraite. Seuls les Berserkers et les Butariens, ainsi qu'une poignée d'Humains incapables d'abandonner la Terre, acharnés, décidèrent de se battre jusqu'à la mort, hurlant des insultes sur les fréquences à l'intention des lâches qui fuyaient derrière eux. Les Berserkers se jetaient à corps perdu dans la bataille, ne cherchant même pas à atteindre un quelconque objectif, sinon celui de grossir leur tableau de victimes avant de partir dans une flambée de gloire. Les Humains restant poursuivirent leur ruée kamikaze sur le Creuset, fauchés dans leur course par les rayons moissonneurs.

Ce fut la flotte geth qui permit à tout le monde de se replier. Ne craignant pas la mort, qui n'était tout au plus que la déconnexion de programmes, les synthétiques choisirent d'eux-mêmes de couvrir la fuite des autres. Quand tout le monde se fut retiré, ils partirent à leur tour.

Ne restait plus qu'une flotte encore combattante : celle des Butariens, seuls survivants aliens après l'anéantissement des Berserkers. Le capitaine Barak, unique officier restant de l'hégémonie, refusa de se replier : les derniers réfugiés butariens se trouvaient sur la Citadelle quand elle fut prise. Sans compter les pirates et autres petites populations d'Oméga et consort, il était à la tête des derniers représentants de sa race. Une race fière au passé glorieux, qui ne pouvait fuir maintenant, pas quand tout avait été perdu et que seul l'honneur restait à sauver. Barak nota l'ironie de ce baroud d'honneur dans le ciel d'origine des Humains honnis, puis chercha parmi la flotte moissonneur le vaisseau le plus gros qu'il puisse trouver. Les réacteurs furent lancés à pleine puissance au chant de l'hymne impérial butarien. Les extraterrestres chantaient encore à pleins poumons lorsque leur vaisseau aux munitions épuisées alla s'écraser sur un Moissonneur aussi grand que Sovereign, et il fut rapidement imité par le reste de leur flotte en lambeaux. Ils avaient épuisé jusqu'au dernier volt leur énergie dans cet ultime combat.

Ainsi, malgré la forte présence de troupes au sol, la Terre fut une nouvelle fois abandonnée à son sort. Cet assaut, qui devait pourtant être le dernier, n'était qu'un échec de plus parmi une liste déjà bien longue...


	2. Doutes

**II : Doutes**

Le réfectoire du Normandy et les quartiers alloués à l'équipage, des chambres jusqu'aux baies d'observation, étaient réquisitionnés pour accueillir les blessés désormais. Il avait fallu leur faire quitter l'infirmerie, qui de toute façon était devenue bien trop étroite pour entasser tout le monde. En plus d'isoler Tali, cela permettait de créer plus de places allongées et de circuler dans de meilleures conditions. Les lits étaient tous occupés, et même le canapé et les fauteuils du salon de la baie d'observation avaient été mis à contribution. Toutefois, le gain d'espace n'atténuait en rien l'urgence de la situation...

Les soldats encore valides et ceux de l'équipage qui le pouvaient également assistaient Chakwas au mieux. On les voyait déambuler à toute allure mais de façon maladroite dans les allées de fortune, médicaments, compresses et médi-gel à la main. Il fallait trop souvent enjamber des corps meurtris et du matériel, le tout dans une ambiance presque aussi chaotique que celle qui régnait sur Terre. On ne s'entendait plus parler au milieu des cris de douleur, des râles de souffrance et des geignements. Une forte odeur de sang emplissait désormais l'air ambiant, dépassant le cadre de l'infirmerie et s'accrochant aux narines de l'équipage.

Samantha Traynor avait eu des hauts le coeur à plusieurs reprises. Sa fonction au sein du vaisseau n'impliquait pas l'assistance médicale, plan sur lequel elle avait bien des lacunes. Malgré ses faibles capacités en la matière, la jeune femme s'attelait tout de même à la tâche du mieux possible, se contentant parfois juste de faire preuve d'empathie auprès des blessés. Seulement, la vue du sang qui coulait avant l'application de médi-gel ainsi que les plaies sales et profondes ne manquaient pas de provoquer chez elle quelques grimaces involontaires, qu'elle tentait de réfréner. Après tout, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre ni à faire sa timorée : contrairement à pas mal de ses semblables, elle était en bonne forme. Pendant que les autres s'étaient fait massacrer sur le sol terrien, elle n'avait pas quitté l'espace sécuritaire du Normandy... Si on avait besoin de son aide pour administrer les premiers soins, elle se devait de répondre présente.

Pendant que Chakwas courait en tous sens, Traynor aperçut un homme à l'agonie, allongé à même le sol à côté des tables du réfectoire. Alors qu'il baignait dans son sang et semblait à l'article de la mort, se plaignant dans quelques murmures saccadés que sa blessure au ventre le terrassait, la jeune militaire s'approcha de lui à vive allure pour s'agenouiller à son chevet.

\- Restez avec moi, lui ordonna-t-elle tout en lui saisissant une main.

Cette dernière, repeinte de liquide rouge dégoulinant, lui serra la sienne d'une force insoupçonnée.

\- On va... On va vous stabiliser, d'accord ? Tenez bon... Je n'ai plus de médi-gel sur moi mais...

Samantha tourna la tête, cherchant le docteur dont elle n'arrivait pas à saisir la position. Elle tenta de l'appeler mais ses cris furent emportés dans le brouhaha environnant... Des regards rapides à droite et à gauche lui firent prendre conscience de la situation épouvantable dans laquelle tous se trouvaient : c'était la pagaille. On pouvait clairement deviner, juste en observant la foule alentour, que les blessures étaient loin de n'être que physiques.

Sur les visages amochés, attristés et salis, toute étincelle d'espoir semblait s'être volatilisée. Les mines renfrognées qui ne se déformaient pas sous les maux infligés au corps paraissaient anéanties. Le moral était catastrophique, et ce pour deux raisons majeures.

Tout le monde était conscient que l'assaut sur Terre avait été un échec cuisant. Les troupes savaient bien ce dans quoi elles s'étaient embarquées, après tout, mais jusqu'à présent, on leur avait toujours laissé entendre que la victoire demeurait possible... Que c'était en ce jour crucial que se jouerait le destin de la Voie lactée... Ils y croyaient, car c'était là leur salut... Et ils avaient échoué.

Ils avaient échoué et perdu la figure la plus emblématique de la guerre, celle qui avait suscité tout cet élan de motivation et rallié les différents peuples sous une seule et même bannière.

Shepard manquait à l'appel, et son absence se faisait cruellement ressentir.

\- Le... Le commandant... tenta de questionner l'homme auprès de Traynor.

Dans le but de se faire écouter et d'attirer son attention, il s'était davantage agrippé à la main de la jeune femme, sur laquelle il apposait toujours davantage de sang.

\- Où est...

Il ne put achever sa phrase, pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui le faisait souffrir, crachant tripes et boyaux. Traynor hésita. Après tout, elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'était devenue Shepard. Elle n'avait qu'entendu les différentes communications la concernant et reçu les rapports à son sujet.

\- Je l'ai vue... Courir... continua difficilement le soldat. Le faisceau, et puis... Plus rien.

Ses yeux désespérés semblaient fixer ceux de Samantha dans l'attente d'une réponse, mais elle fut incapable de lui apporter satisfaction. L'embarras la gagna. Même en tant que membre important au sein de l'équipage, elle n'était au courant de rien. Personne ne l'était, mais les hypothèses allaient bon train et le nom du commandant était accroché à toutes les bouches, murmuré à tous les étages du Normandy... Pourtant, au sein du vaisseau et partout ailleurs, on considérait que Jane Shepard ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. L'Augure lui avait tiré dessus...

L'homme gémit, et de son bras libre il vint appuyer sur la plaie qui lui barrait l'abdomen. Suite à son geste, un flot d'hémoglobine se déversa, imbibant ses vêtements et barbouillant ceux de Traynor. Il n'avait reçu qu'une faible dose de médi-gel visant à le soulager brièvement en attendant le deuxième passage du médecin, et visiblement, c'était très insuffisant. L'hémorragie reprenait abondamment, et bientôt le militaire viendrait augmenter le compte des victimes déjà nombreuses des Moissonneurs...

Samantha en était persuadée, il allait mourir. Il allait mourir sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour le soulager. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir les gens trépasser, et encore moins lorsqu'elle leur tenait compagnie. La panique s'empara d'elle tandis qu'elle tentait de le maintenir éveillé. Que pouvait-elle bien faire de plus ? Elle n'avait plus de médi-gel, avait déjà appelé à l'aide et essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir un point de pression sur la plaie qui saignait... Si Shepard avait été là, elle lui aurait donné des ordres lui indiquant la marche à suivre. Elle aurait sans doute su, elle, comment accompagner le soldat aux portes de la mort... Elle aurait pu le calmer, lui disant qu'il avait bien accompli son devoir et qu'il pouvait partir en paix, trouver un repos bien mérité... Mais non. Le commandant n'était pas là et le Normandy ressemblait actuellement à une vaste fourmilière, dans laquelle on aurait mis un coup de pied et tué la reine.

\- Hé ! Hé ! Tenez bon ! s'exclama Traynor tout en secouant légèrement son interlocuteur alors que de l'eau venait embuer ses yeux. Vous ne pouvez pas lâcher, d'accord ? Restez avec moi, ça va bien se passer...

Comme si quelque divinité avait eu pitié d'elle et avait daigné exaucer ses prières, James Vega accourut à son secours. Le pauvre avait encore la vue qui lui jouait encore des tours... Par moments de violentes douleurs venaient pulser dans son crâne et envoyer le décor autour de lui tournicoter, mais James était un homme brave. Il estimait son état bien moins préoccupant que celui de bon nombre de personnes ici présentes, et il souhaitait se rendre utile. Alors qu'il terminait de déplacer du matériel, il avait aperçu, non loin de sa position, Traynor qui appelait à l'aide, complètement désemparée.

Vega s'agenouilla à son tour auprès du blessé. Il demanda à Samantha d'écarter sa main qui compressait la plaie par dessus celle du soldat, puis il exécuta aussitôt les gestes de secours qu'il avait appris à effectuer, appliquant le gel en grande plâtrée. Seulement, il arrivait trop tard. Même la quantité importante de médi-gel ne parvenait pas à stopper l'écoulement de sang, qui devenait bien trop abondant. Malgré les protestations de Traynor, qui secouait davantage le bras du militaire qu'elle maintenait, ce dernier finit par expulser un dernier râle et basculer lentement la tête vers l'arrière, ses muscles se relâchant... Après quelques secondes passées la tête baissée, James posa ses doigts ensanglantés sur le visage de l'Humain et lui clôt doucement les paupières.

\- C'est fini, annonça-t-il à Samantha, tandis que cette dernière faisait tout son possible pour ne pas laisser s'échapper une larme. Vous devriez peut-être plutôt filer un coup de main auprès de gens moins... Enfin...

Les mots maladroits de James froissèrent presque la jeune femme. Pourtant, elle le savait, il n'avait pas tort et ne disait pas cela à mal. Se rendant compte de sa rudesse, il se radoucit et lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Ça va aller Traynor ?

\- Oui... Oui bien sûr, acquiesça cette dernière, pourtant peu sûre d'elle.

\- Bien, termina Vega tout en se relevant, suite à quoi il massa sa blessure au cou, encore douloureuse malgré la prise en charge.

Quelques secondes après, il s'était envolé vers d'autres camarades en difficulté. Samantha se laissa lourdement choir sur les fesses : elle avait besoin de prendre quelques minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions (encore fallait-il y parvenir). Elle inspira grandement, tout en tentant de faire abstraction du chaos ambiant et de l'odeur nauséabonde du sang coagulé qui souillait ses vêtements.

«Ok Sam, calme-toi... T'as entendu James, n'est-ce pas ? Ça va aller... Tu peux être utile ailleurs.»

Traynor promena son regard aux alentours, recherchant quelque personne en détresse qu'elle pourrait au moins apaiser, à défaut de garder en vie... Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur Liara, prostrée contre le mur devant les portes qui menaient à son bureau.

L'Asari, toujours en état de choc, était recroquevillée sur elle-même : ses bras s'enroulaient autour de ses genoux, ramenés contre sa poitrine et sur lesquels elle appuyait le menton. Sa tenue tout comme son visage étaient mouchetés de sang pourpre lui appartenant, tandis que divers petits pansements ornaient sa tête par endroits. Elle semblait insensible à tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et ne remuait pas le moindre cil. Les allées et venues de l'équipage et des rescapés à l'intérieur du Normandy ne provoquaient chez elle aucune réaction, et ce même lorsqu'on manqua de peu de la bousculer. Son attention avait l'air perdue dans les confins de l'Abysse tant elle demeurait imperturbable, et Samantha en eut froid dans le dos. Seules ses paupières daignaient bouger en de très rares occasions, lui donnant un air quasi robotique... Aucune larme ne s'enfuyait de ses yeux bleus, qui fixaient inlassablement le sol. Certes, les blessures physiques du docteur T'Soni étaient à présent stabilisées... Sous ses vêtements tâchés, d'autres bandages venaient d'ailleurs enserrer sa peau colorée. En revanche, son air complètement amorphe restait préoccupant. Nul doute qu'il faudrait se pencher sur son cas après avoir secouru tous les blessés...

Bien que Samantha se doutait fortement des raisons qui avaient poussé l'Asari au mutisme, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se rendre utile d'une quelconque manière... Peut-être était-ce même indécent de venir entamer avec elle quelconque discussion concernant leur chef disparue.

Ayant déjà bien du mal à admettre elle-même la mort de Shepard, Traynor n'osa pas imaginer le cauchemar dans lequel devait être plongée Liara...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o 

L'infirmerie ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital aseptisée. Cette vaste pièce avait été totalement vidée de ses occupants dans l'unique but de pouvoir y installer Tali. Juste après en être sortie, le docteur Chakwas avait lancé une procédure de stérilisation des lieux afin d'isoler la jeune femme dans un environnement sain pour son organisme. Le médecin avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu, administré les composants chimiques qui permettraient de leur faire gagner du temps avant que les infections ne réduisent à néant les chances de survie de sa patiente... Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer.

Malgré ses blessures et les microbes qui s'en prenaient à elle, la Quarienne avait toujours l'air à peu près consciente. De légers sursauts venaient de temps en temps faire tressaillir son corps meurtri, lui occasionnant des geignements plaintifs qui montraient que même les médicaments n'arrivaient pas à éradiquer la douleur. Des quintes de toux de plus en plus violentes lui faisaient cracher ses poumons tandis que la fièvre s'emparait lentement d'elle : on pouvait le voir aux gouttes de buée qui perlaient à l'intérieur de son casque fissuré...

L'attaque avait été violente, et malheureusement, Tali s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Un tir de l'Augure sur un véhicule du groupe Marteau avait fait exploser ce dernier, projetant au passage des monticules de débris tranchants et de terre souillée qui avaient tranché combinaison et peau de la jeune femme. Garrus avait accouru pour lui porter secours sitôt qu'il l'avait vue vautrée sur le sol, et fort heureusement, quelques minutes après, Shepard leur avait demandé de partir. Le Turien avait alors pris la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la ramener en direction du Normandy au plus vite, sans quoi il n'y avait que peu d'espoir de la garder en vie. Son sang s'était rapidement mêlé aux saletés de toutes sortes, et son masque lézardé ne laissait rien présager de bon... Respirer l'air ambiant sans le moindre filtre lui faisait grandement risquer les complications pulmonaires, qui s'installaient déjà probablement au vue de sa toux.

Garrus et Ashley étaient tous deux postés devant une des vitres qui bordaient l'infirmerie. La petite foule aux alentours ayant à présent été traitée au mieux, les deux compères prirent le temps de s'enquérir de l'état préoccupant de la Quarienne. Lorsque le Turien avait terminé les tâches qu'il lui était possible d'exécuter pour soulager le docteur Chakwas, il était aussitôt venu observer Tali, l'inquiétude se lisant sur les traits perçants de son visage balafré. Shepard était la seule de leur équipe à n'avoir pu échapper à la mort... Garrus se refusait de perdre une personne supplémentaire. Il fallait qu'elle vive...

Quand le docteur passa non loin d'eux, Ashley l'interpella, l'obligeant à faire un détour parmi ses patients pour pouvoir la rejoindre.

\- Elle va s'en tirer ?

L'Humaine ne passa pas par quatre chemins pour obtenir l'information qu'elle désirait. Le médecin hocha la tête de côté, peu sûre de sa réponse, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans une moue traduisant son scepticisme.

\- Difficile à dire, hésita-t-elle. Nous avons fait au plus vite pour la mettre dans un environnement stérile et lui administrer des antibiotiques, mais ses blessures sont multiples et sévères.

Garrus serra les dents et grogna, peu satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

\- On a ce qu'il faut pour elle ? demanda-t-il, soucieux. Enfin... Je veux dire... Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, c'est ça ?

\- Je... J'ai bien peur que ce soit insuffisant, regretta Chakwas dont les épaules tombèrent presque de découragement. Clairement, le protocole que j'ai mené permet de lui éviter la surinfection et de tenir plus longtemps, mais à terme... Il faut rapidement lui trouver des traitements plus adéquats à sa physionomie. Et si elle s'en sort, il va aussi falloir lui réparer sa combinaison, sans quoi tout ceci n'aura pas servi à grand chose... Si nous ne trouvons pas une zone sûre où atterrir pour lui prodiguer davantage de soins, nous allons indéniablement la perdre.

L'abattement pouvait clairement se lire sur le visage de Garrus, qui ne quittait pas Tali des yeux, tandis qu'Ashley tentait de rester plus pragmatique dans ses réflexions. Bien qu'habituée à perdre du monde autour d'elle, Williams ne souhaitait pas non plus voir ses camarades alourdir le bilan déjà catastrophique des victimes.

Avant que l'un des deux n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, le docteur poursuivit ses explications.

\- Et puis... Tali n'est pas la seule dont la situation est préoccupante. Sans compter tous les soldats que nous avons ramassés à la va-vite, d'autres membres de l'équipage auraient besoin de matériel plus sophistiqué pour se remettre complètement. Javik a perdu connaissance pendant plusieurs minutes et certaines de ses blessures demandent une évaluation plus poussée. Nos connaissances sur les Prothéens sont bien maigres, et à dire vrai il n'est pas en mesure de me renseigner suffisamment... Il... divague un peu suite à un traumatisme à la tête. Le lieutenant Cortez a également une plaie profonde et envahie de fragments de toutes sortes qui nécessiterait une opération d'urgence, et je m'inquiète pour le docteur T'Soni. Sans compter les... Les corps des morts à bord du vaisseau. J'en ai recensé quatre...

Ashley soupira. Comme si les problèmes n'étaient pas déjà assez nombreux... La jeune femme se frotta le front et réfléchit aux solutions qui s'offraient à eux : elles étaient peu nombreuses. Qu'aurait fait Shepard dans un instant pareil ?

\- J'ai vidé l'infirmerie de fond en comble pour aider tout le monde, rajouta Chakwas, ce qui ne manqua pas de provoquer chez le lieutenant-commandant une grimace, signe de contrariété. Il ne reste que du matériel très basique, et pas en grande quantité.

Garrus détourna finalement son regard de la Quarienne mal en point, comme s'il venait juste de comprendre que le médecin parlait. Pourtant, il avait bien enregistré le moindre de ses mots, saisissant l'importance de la situation qui était la leur. Il n'attendit pas qu'Ashley daigne proposer quoi que ce soit : pour lui, le constat était gravissime et la suite des opérations plus qu'évidente.

Il fallait sauver les leurs coûte que coûte.

\- Joker, IDA, quelles solutions nous reste-t-il en matière de... Planètes non envahies, disposant de ressources et de technologie évoluée ? Ah et... Au plus proche de notre position, évidemment...

La voix de Garrus parvint au timonier telle celle d'une divinité lui soufflant quelque miracle à l'oreille. Enfin, les choses allaient peut-être bouger... car le pilote était bien incapable de savoir dans quelle direction diriger le Normandy à l'heure actuelle. L'initiative que prenait le Turien lui semblait résolument salvatrice, pour le vaisseau tout comme ses passagers.

\- Euh... répliqua aussitôt Joker. Il me semble pas qu'il y en ait des masses qui réunissent tous les critères mais... IDA ? Une idée ?

\- Absolument, affirma l'IA tout en pianotant à une vitesse prodigieuse sur les hologrammes orangés face à elle. D'après mes estimations, il n'en reste qu'une. Il s'agit de Sur'Kesh. De la Bulle Locale pour nous rendre au Bassin d'Annos, cela ne nous fait qu'un relais à emprunter. C'est la seule planète en mesure de nous accueillir et de nous fournir ce dont nous avons besoin.

Devant l'infirmerie, après qu'IDA ait pris la parole et que Chakwas soit retournée à ses patients, Ashley se mâchonna la lèvre inférieure tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle espérait une issue moins... déplaisante. Non pas que la capitale galarienne l'importunait en quoi que ce soit, à vrai dire, mais elle était parfaitement au courant des déboires qu'avait eu le commandant du Normandy avec une de leurs Dalatraces. Les relations diplomatiques étaient devenues compliquées depuis que Shepard avait mis fin aux espoirs des Galariens de voir le génophage perpétrer... La Dalatrace représentante des siennes en visite sur le vaisseau avait fulminé, puis s'était retranchée sur sa planète en maudissant le nom du commandant.

\- Vous êtes _vraiment_ sûre que c'est la seule option ? interrogea Ashley qui se mordait les doigts à l'idée d'avoir à traiter avec la chef alien.

\- Ash, depuis quand IDA est pas _sûre_ de ce qu'elle annonce ? rétorqua Joker d'un ton sarcastique tout en pointant l'inutilité de la question.

\- Oh... J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas tous au courant que le génophage a été guéri et que certains Galariens n'en sont pas ravis ? ironisa la jeune femme. Vous êtes certains que le fait de voir le Normandy débarquer et demander leur aide ravira la Dalatrace qui a eu affaire à Shepard ?

\- On a pas le temps de parler diplomatie, trancha sèchement Garrus tout en indiquant d'un mouvement du bras Tali, puis les blessés entassés aux alentours. Vous avez vu l'état de l'équipage et de tous ceux qu'on a secourus en route ? L'urgence est d'abord de protéger les nôtres. Pour le moment, on a pas de cap, pas même de but. Le mieux qu'on puisse faire, ce serait d'abord d'aider ceux qui ont besoin de soins. Par la même occasion, il faudra bien qu'on se ravitaille et qu'on fasse quelque chose de ceux qui sont morts.

\- Très bien, conclut Ashley.

L'Humaine devait se rendre à l'évidence : les relations diplomatiques n'étaient pas le principal souci qui pesait sur leurs épaules. La politique spatiale et les gouvernements importaient-ils vraiment maintenant que la galaxie faisait face à sa propre destruction ?

\- Je vous suis. Mettons le cap sur le relais de la Nébuleuse de la Tête de Cheval puis sur Pranas. Nous verrons bien ce qu'il se passera une fois là-bas...

\- Vous avez entendu Joker ? insista Garrus, qui se réjouissait de la décision prise.

Le Turien voulait agir, ne pas se morfondre de la situation et de l'échec... Pour ne pas sombrer à son tour dans la morosité, il lui fallait être en mouvement, trouver que faire et être l'un des acteurs des évènements à venir. Voir le Normandy errer sans fin dans le vide galactique le faisait souffrir tout autant que le reste de la journée qu'ils avaient vécue...

\- Affirmatif ! s'écria le timonier qui entamait déjà les manœuvres, suivi de près par son acolyte artificielle. Cap sur le système Pranas, IDA, et... Mince alors ! On reçoit un appel de l'amiral Hackett. Il demande quelqu'un sur le champ en communication vidéo.

Ashley et Garrus se trouvèrent pantois l'espace de quelques secondes, comme s'ils s'attendaient à entendre Shepard répondre à l'affirmative... Seulement, ce fut le silence qui remplaça la voix du commandant, et l'amiral patientait.

\- Vous devriez y aller, proposa le Turien qui s'adressait à Ashley. De par vos compétences et votre grade... ainsi que votre race, vous êtes la plus qualifiée pour prétendre à ce poste.

\- Je...

Le lieutenant-commandant n'était guère sûre de vouloir assumer de telles responsabilités. Pourtant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : qui au sein du Normandy était mieux placé qu'elle pour répondre à Hackett ? La carrière d'Ashley avait tellement été semée d'embûches... Trop de fois on l'avait mise de côté pour l'innocente mais cruelle faute de porter le nom de "Williams", alors que ses résultats étaient exemplaires... Peut-être était-ce là l'occasion de prouver qu'elle avait les capacités requises pour tirer le Normandy et son équipage du bourbier dans lequel il se trouvait. Peut-être était-ce là sa chance de montrer qu'elle pouvait faire les choses correctement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y avait pas le temps pour de telles réflexions. L'amiral n'allait pas attendre une éternité, et il fallait bien quelqu'un pour lui faire face.

\- Bien, lâcha Ashley en prenant une profonde inspiration. J'y vais, Joker.

La militaire fit un signe à Garrus, qui l'encouragea en retour d'un hochement de tête amical. Prenant congé du Turien, elle se rendit alors d'un pas décidé vers l'ascenseur, dans le but de se rendre en salle de communication.

Quand elle fut enfin devant le réceptacle holographique, Ashley serra brièvement la mâchoire avant de voir apparaître sous ses yeux une image bleutée et pleine de grain de l'amiral.

\- Williams, commença celui-ci sans perdre de temps. Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes en un seul morceau et apte à me répondre.

Hackett semblait avoir la mine grave, plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Les traits tirés du vieil homme laissaient deviner que la décision qu'il avait prise un peu auparavant le rongeait déjà à petit feu. En plus de l'échec de l'assaut sur Terre, de l'avancée des Moissonneurs et tout ce que cela impliquait, des milliers de vie avaient été perdues de par son seul et dernier ordre... Nul n'avait été épargné par les conséquences de cet assaut sur la planète d'origine des Humains, et leur poids semblait peser bien lourd sur les épaules de l'amiral. Malgré tout, l'homme se tenait toujours droit et fier, son grade et sa carrière lui imposant une certaine retenue qu'il n'était pas prêt de laisser tomber. Il restait l'un des chefs éminents de toutes les opérations menées dans cette bataille...

\- Vous de même amiral, répliqua Ashley, dont les mains s'agrippaient à la barre métallique devant elle. Le Creuset et l'escorte n'étaient pas à l'abri des Moissonneurs...

\- Bien plus que le Normandy, qui s'en est pourtant tiré sans le moindre heurt.

Le ton employé par le vieillard était amer, ses paroles transpiraient presque le reproche. La gorge du lieutenant-commandant se serrait, car la décision de Shepard puis d'IDA d'évacuer et de désobéir aux ordres était allée bien à l'encontre des injonctions de Hackett. Celui-ci s'adressait à elle de la même façon que si elle avait été l'instigatrice de ces actes... Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, l'homme prenant de nouveau la parole.

\- Que s'est-il passé en bas ? questionna-t-il sévèrement. Pourquoi le Normandy a fait marche arrière aussi tôt, avant même que les grandes vagues de désertion n'aient lieu ?!

\- Shepard a ordonné notre évacuation, expliqua simplement Ashley. Lors de l'assaut sur le faisceau, beaucoup de membres de l'équipage ont été grièvement blessés. Nous avons aussi secouru des soldats autour de nous pendant notre retraite. Ceux qui ont été touchés suite à l'attaque de l'Augure étaient condamnés à périr au sol et... Je pense que le commandant prévoyait que... Enfin... On ne saura jamais, amiral... Nous lui avons obéi. Quand vous avez donné l'ordre final d'avancer, IDA nous a empêchés de retourner sur les lieux. Elle... avait calculé les probabilités de réussite et...

\- Vous rendez-vous compte que ce sont les actes d'insubordination comme celui-ci qui sont peut-être la raison de toute cette débâcle, Williams ?

La voix de l'amiral se faisait froide et accusatrice, mais dans le fond, Ashley se devait de lui donner raison. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé si tout le monde avait obéi, si des soldats avaient réussi à passer le faisceau et à atteindre les commandes de la Citadelle ?

\- Oui, monsieur... répondit la jeune femme de façon professionnelle, gardant un aplomb incroyable.

\- Je ne veux plus que vous remettiez mes ordres en question, est-ce bien clair ? Ni vous, ni l'intelligence artificielle de ce vaisseau.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Personne n'a reçu la moindre nouvelle de Shepard, continua Hackett. La dernière fois qu'elle a été aperçue, c'était juste avant que les bras de la Citadelle ne s'ouvrent. J'en ai conclu qu'elle avait réussi à passer... Puis plus rien. Je suppose que vous ne pouvez guère m'en dire plus ?

\- C'est exact, affirma Ashley tout en se redressant davantage. On l'a perdue de vue à ce moment, et elle n'a plus jamais répondu. Les communications ont été examinées et il semble que nos derniers appels ne soient même pas parvenus jusqu'à elle... Nous avons donc pensé qu'elle...

Un silence embarrassant s'installa quelques secondes, qui parurent pourtant durer davantage de temps. Il restait difficile pour tout le monde d'admettre que le commandant Shepard n'était plus... Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois. Seulement, désormais, il n'y aurait plus de Cerberus pouvant la ramener à la vie. Plus de corps à récupérer, plus rien à espérer. Il n'y avait pas de deuxième chance de résurrection pour Jane Shepard, et évoquer son nom provoquait un drôle de sentiment navré à ceux qui le faisaient.

\- Vous êtes donc en charge du Normandy désormais, Williams, annonça lourdement Hackett, promouvant la jeune femme de façon officielle au travers de ses mots. Quelle est votre situation ?

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Ashley entrouvrit la bouche et mit un instant avant d'être en mesure de répondre.

\- L'état à bord est préoccupant, expliqua-t-elle alors. Nous avons beaucoup de blessés graves et nous ne disposons plus du matériel adéquat pour venir en aide à tout le monde de façon convenable. Certains sont dans un état critique qui requiert une technologie plus avancée que celle dont nous disposons et... nous avons eu quelques pertes. Nous venions à l'instant de prendre la décision de nous rendre sur Sur'Kesh. Doit-on l'annuler ?

\- Non. Vous avez bien fait. Dans l'immédiat vous êtes libre d'agir comme bon vous semble. Les scientifiques et les équipes qui ont travaillé sur le Creuset sont encore avec moi, ainsi que des vaisseaux de l'escorte et de la flotte qui ont pu s'en sortir indemnes. Je dois encore réussir à contacter la Terre, car nous sommes sans nouvelles de beaucoup des nôtres là-bas, mais il y reste encore du monde. La liaison avec Anderson a aussi été coupée et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé de son côté. En clair, nous disposons encore de quelques troupes que nous ne pouvons abandonner. L'Humanité est également coupée des autres races, conciliennes ou non, qui ont fini par déserter.

L'amiral soupira lourdement, repensant à tous ces rapports de plus en plus nombreux qui étaient venus annoncer les vagues de repli...

\- Je vous recontacterai quand j'en saurai plus sur tout cela. D'ici là, occupez-vous de ceux que vous avez à bord. Si Sur'Kesh est le seul endroit qui vous est accessible dans l'immédiat, je vous fais confiance. Prenez garde toutefois, car les Galariens n'ont pas tous été de notre côté concernant le Creuset et la décision de Shepard liée au génophage.

\- Oui monsieur, répliqua Ashley en saluant son supérieur hiérarchique.

\- Hackett terminé.

L'image du vieil homme s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, laissant seule une Ashley quelque peu déconcertée. Sa promotion était aussi brutale que la défaite de Londres, et à dire vrai, légèrement imposée. Toute sa vie, l'Humaine avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour redorer le blason de sa famille et obtenir un poste à responsabilités. Elle était taillée pour ça, avait ça dans le sang.

En revanche, elle était parfaitement lucide au sujet de sa propre personne : jamais elle n'aurait l'aura nécessaire pour remplacer Shepard...


	3. Répit

**III : Répit**

Joker adorait la secousse finale lors de la sortie d'un relais, comme le dernier sursaut d'une montagne russe. Une fois la brève saccade passée, les volets blindés du cockpit du Normandy s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à toute l'immensité spatiale dans son insondable silence et son vide intersidéral.

Cette fois-ci, en revanche, le vide semblait anormalement rempli.

Encore en train d'apprécier le petit moment de vibrations familières, Joker eut un hoquet de surprise face à la masse du transporteur elcor de gros tonnage que son propre vaisseau frôla de près. Le porte-conteneurs se trouvait juste devant le relais, et le pilote aurait dû se jeter sur les manettes si la manœuvre d'évitement n'avait pas déjà été amorcée une demi-seconde auparavant.

\- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là ?! Il peut pas garer sa poubelle hors du chemin ?! hurla-t-il tandis que la silhouette massive passait hors de vue.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'un espace d'amarrage, le reprit mécaniquement sa copilote synthétique. Dire qu'il est en stationnement est donc erroné.

\- Ouais ouais... Encore un qui a eu son brevet de pilote dans une pochette surprise. Merci pour l'évitement IDA.

\- À votre service, Jeff. La collision aurait malheureusement été inévitable sans la modification de quelques paramètres...

\- Bah tiens ! Comme si le vide était pas assez grand... ironisa le timonier, avant de regretter quelque peu ses paroles à la vue de la situation devant ses yeux.

Du relais cosmodésique jusqu'à la silhouette encore lointaine de la planète d'origine des Galariens, un long et large ruban clairsemé de vaisseaux s'étirait mollement, reliant les deux objets spatiaux sans discontinuer. En plus de tous ceux déjà présents, d'autres bâtiments de provenances et de tailles multiples continuaient d'affluer en continu. Parmi eux, Joker remarqua la signature de plusieurs vaisseaux militaires ayant participé à la bataille de Londres.

\- Waouh, sacré embouteillage !

\- La Citadelle constituait précédemment le lieu d'accueil le plus évident pour tous les réfugiés de la galaxie, analysa posément IDA sur son ton monocorde, ramenant un peu de sérieux parmi les comparaisons grossières de son acolyte. Maintenant qu'elle est tombée, les potentiels endroits sécuritaires sont rares. Sur'Kesh est probablement l'un des derniers d'entre eux.

\- Comme si ça allait pas déjà être assez compliqué avec la Dalatrace... soupira le pilote.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! s'écria Ashley d'un ton semi-paniqué tout en déboulant à grandes enjambées dans la salle des commandes, Traynor et Garrus sur les talons.

\- Des heures d'attente et d'emmerdes, répondit Joker d'un ton las, presque désespéré.

\- On aurait dû s'y attendre, souleva Samantha.

\- Mais on ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre, on a des gens qui meurent aux ponts du dessous ! Passez devant ! ordonna Garrus.

Le timonier s'exécuta, et bientôt la gracieuse frégate se mit à remonter la longue file de vaisseaux disparates de tous tonnages et de tous horizons. Des engins de plaisance aux cargos marchands, certains étaient dans un tel état de délabrement que l'on se demandait s'ils volaient encore ou s'ils se laissaient simplement dériver dans la bonne direction, cette dernière demeurant toujours clairement la même. Plus le Normandy se rapprochait de la planète, plus le trafic se densifiait, jusqu'à finir par s'immobiliser totalement, et pour cause : la flotte galarienne, celles revenues de la Terre ainsi que celles n'étant pas intervenues dans la guerre leur faisaient barrage au dessus de l'atmosphère, toutes armes dehors.

Les réseaux de communication étaient saturés de demandes implorant le laissez-passer, marchandant, séduisant, suppliant, menaçant même dans le but d'obtenir l'asile. Les réponses obtenues n'étaient que des canons armés et braqués prêts à tirer sur les contrevenants. Les écrans indiquaient que les défenses orbitales étaient également en alerte et d'où que l'on arrive, Sur'Kesh ressemblait à un porc-épic ramassé en boule et assailli de nuées d'insectes suppliant de se mettre à l'abri dans ses piquants. Les astres étaient loin d'être les seuls à consteller le vide spatial...

\- Établissez une liaison directe sécurisée avec le sol, code prioritaire, ordonna Ashley, les doigts crispés sur le dossier du siège de Joker.

\- C'est fait, lui indiqua ce dernier. Communication établie avec le poste de contrôle aérien du système Pranas. Ici le Normandy SR-2, vous nous recevez ?

\- Nous vous recevons Normandy, répondit une voix aux intonations typiquement galariennes, rapide et posée.

\- Nous demandons l'autorisation d'atterrir, si possible en espace médicalisé, sollicita le lieutenant-commandant Williams.

\- Négatif, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à pénétrer l'atmosphère de Sur'Kesh, terminé.

La réponse fut vive, tranchante et immédiate, à tel point que quelques secondes d'hébétement s'abattirent sur l'habitacle du pilote. Certes, personne ici ne s'était attendu à recevoir bon accueil de la part des Galariens, mais de là à se faire ainsi violemment claquer la porte au nez...

\- Normandy au poste de contrôle, tenta de nouveau Ashley. Il s'agit d'une situation d'urgence ! Nous avons à bord plusieurs blessés en état critique, qui décèderont bientôt s'ils ne sont pas pris en charge. Nous renouvelons...

\- Sur'Kesh est en état de quarantaine et ne doit être approchée par aucun bâtiment d'origine extérieure, désormais. Repartez, Normandy, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à atterrir. Terminé ! trancha derechef le contrôler d'un ton sec.

\- Ici le Normandy SR-2 de l'Alliance ! s'exclama Ashley dont le ton de la voix montait franchement alors qu'elle se penchait vers l'interface de commande, comme pour être mieux entendue. Il s'agit d'une violation des conventions d'aide envers les vaisseaux spatiaux en difficulté ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous refus...

\- Nous assumons cette violation et vous ne pourrez pas passer. Toute tentative de votre part vous exposera à de violentes représailles. Poste de contrôle TERMINÉ.

La menace s'était faite du même ton neutre et professionnel que les précédents échanges, ce qui n'en diminuait pas la brutalité. Comme pour appuyer les dires de la créature amphibie, IDA attira l'attention de l'entourage sur un écran holographique : il indiquait que le Normandy venait d'être verrouillé comme cible prioritaire par l'un des croiseurs galariens à portée.

\- Poste de contrôle ! tonna à présent Ashley d'une intonation furieuse. Il s'agit d'un acte de non assistance envers un appareil de l'Alliance interstellaire ! Vous provoquez une violation diplomatique lourde de conséquences et cela ne...

\- Repartez Normandy, dernier avertissement !

Le visage à présent cramoisi, l'Humaine se rua sur le panneau de commandes en rejetant férocement le siège de Joker, manquant de peu de le faire tomber. Les deux mains cognant la surface devant elle sous les yeux inquiets du timonier, elle se remit à hurler.

\- Ici Ashley Williams du service des forces Spéciales Tactique et Reconnaissance ! J'utilise mon accréditation de Spectre et vous ordonne de nous laisser atterrir ainsi que de préparer immédiatement un accueil médical !

La jeune femme était crispée sur le métal, les mains tremblantes de rage et les tempes battantes. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence sous les regards attentifs de Joker, IDA, Samantha et Garrus, qui n'avaient jusqu'alors jamais vu Ashley dans un tel état d'énervement. Plongée dans l'eau froide, le liquide autour d'elle se serait mis à bouillir...

\- Normandy SR-2 du poste de contrôle, finit par reprendre la voix galarienne, son air monotone toujours présent mais quelque peu cassé. La Citadelle n'est plus, le Conseil non plus, l'Espace Concilien est envahi et le gouvernement galactique s'est effondré. Les Spectres n'ont donc plus aucun fondement et si le Conseil n'existe plus, cela est également valable pour vous. Je vais donc répéter, dans le cas où vous ne saisiriez toujours pas l'importance de la situation : vous n'êtes pas autorisé à pénétrer l'atmosphère de Sur'Kesh. Si vous persistez dans ce projet, votre vaisseau sera abattu. Bonne chance et bon voyage. Poste de contrôle terminé.

Ashley resta un instant abasourdie, fixant les hologrammes luminescents du tableau de bord en serrant les dents, puis elle se redressa, sonnée, chancelante sur ses jambes. Elle se dirigea près du siège derrière IDA et s'y laissa presque tomber. Comme si les évènements récents n'avaient pas été assez perturbants... Hackett qui les accusait à demi-mot de désertion, sa promotion forcée, la perte de Shepard... Les Spectres n'étaient plus, ni le gouvernement, l'Alliance était effondrée... Tout cela formait un mouroir spatial. Cela faisait beaucoup trop de pression en trop peu de temps, et le lieutenant-commandant avait besoin de quelques secondes pour se ressaisir.

\- Activez les systèmes furtifs et passez ! finit par décréter Garrus qui estimait que prendre une décision, même risquée, était de nouveau nécessaire.

\- Ce serait inefficace, répondit IDA. Nous sommes verrouillés comme cible et disparaître de leurs capteurs de manière aussi soudaine ne ferait qu'augmenter les problèmes que nous rencontrerions dans le cas d'un éventuel atterrissage...

\- Mais la planète est vaste ! On doit bien pouvoir trouver un espace où se poser et chercher du secours sur place !

\- Demander de l'aide aux autres vaisseaux réfugiés ? proposa Samantha.

\- Je détecte une communication entrante en canal sécurisé, annonça IDA.

Ashley redressa la tête, sortant de son mutisme. Son visage affichait un air plus que blasé.

\- Passez-la moi, ordonna-t-elle alors que la synthétique effectuait un geste permettant de nouveau l'ouverture du canal vocal.

La petite ligne droite qui avait oscillé en tous sens quelques minutes plus tôt se remit à onduler vivement au rythme des mots prononcés.

\- Normandy SR-2, vous me recevez ? Ici le capitaine Wik du Groupement Spécial d'Intervention galarien.

\- Ici le lieutenant-commandant Williams, nous vous recevons, répondit Ashley, tentant de moduler sa voix encore fébrile.

\- Nous avons capté votre signal. Enfoncez-vous dans la masse des vaisseaux réfugiés pour brouiller les pistes et faire demi-tour et passez en mode furtif une fois suffisamment éloignés. Revenez ensuite vers Sur'Kesh par le point 18 FP 96 32. De là, nous vous enverrons un signal pour rejoindre la base Y 17 du GSI. Une assistance médicale vous y attendra. Wik terminé.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, comme un doute. La logique aurait voulu que le capitaine du vaisseau confirme ou non l'invitation à se poser, mais Ashley se taisait, perdue dans ses pensées. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse d'un piège ? La communication semblait trop soudaine, trop providentielle, salvatrice. Le GSI les avait soutenus dans la bataille pour la Terre et y avait payé le prix fort. La Dalatrace pouvait aussi avoir repris la main sur le groupement, ou se faire passer pour lui, mais était-elle assez fourbe pour les rejeter puis les attirer dans un guet-apens ? Quel intérêt y trouverait-elle ?

\- Bon ! finit par dire Garrus pour briser le silence, pressé par les circonstances. On voulait descendre, non ? Hé bah voilà ! On a une porte d'entrée ! Chaque seconde perdue est peut-être la dernière pour les blessés en bas !

\- Oui. Allons-y, confirma simplement Ashley tout en dévisageant le Turien, ne sachant si elle devait lui être reconnaissante ou lui tenir rigueur d'agir ainsi.

\- C'est parti messieurs dames ! valida Joker en faisant faire demi-tour au vaisseau pour aller se perdre dans l'amas d'émigrés.

La frégate slaloma gracieusement entre les navettes et les autres bâtiments accumulés, tous patientant dans l'attente d'une évolution de la situation, puis elle ne tarda pas à sortir de la portée des radars galariens, activant peu après son système de masquage des émissions thermiques. Revenant ensuite en arrière, elle entama un jeu de cache-cache afin d'éviter d'être directement visible. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les Galariens avaient connaissance de la nature furtive du Normandy et du point faible de cette technologie : le balayage visuel. Joker ne prit donc aucun risque...

Quand le Normandy et son équipage furent arrivés au dessus de la zone géographique indiquée par Wik, les réacteurs furent poussés à pleine puissance pour passer dans le maillage serré des bâtiments militaires galariens. L'opération sembla être un franc succès car les créatures amphibies ne réagirent pas : aucun canon ne se mit à tonner, aucun chasseur ne fut lancé à leurs trousses.

La teinte bleutée verdoyante de Sur'Kesh sembla dès lors ne jamais avoir été aussi magnifique, comme une promesse d'espoir.

L'atmosphère fut pénétrée sans susciter plus de réaction que n'en avaient eu les cuirassiers des maîtres des lieux, et la frégate put survoler sans crainte la région d'archipels luxuriants et de lagunes cristallines qui abritaient la base du Groupement Spécial d'Intervention. Contrairement à la Terre, Palaven, Tuchanka et Thessia, qui n'étaient plus qu'un champ de ruines, la planète tropicale des Galariens et ses paysages somptueux donnaient à tout le monde du baume au coeur.

Comme promis, un signal parvint du sol jusqu'au Normandy malgré l'état furtif de ce dernier (sans doute le GSI avait-il posté des guetteurs), les guidant jusque dans une vallée boisée parcourue de rivières et de cascades frémissantes. La forêt et les falaises alentour offraient un camouflage naturel à la base des espions galariens, dont les bâtiments pâles s'enroulaient autour de plusieurs plateformes. L'une d'entre elles envoyait des signaux lumineux à la frégate de l'Alliance.

Plutôt que de rester en orbite et d'envoyer le Kodiak comme à l'accoutumée, le Normandy se retrouva bientôt cerné de forces spéciales qui le guidèrent vers une caverne aux formes faussement naturelles, assez vaste pour l'accueillir.

À l'intérieur, une bonne trentaine de personnes attendait en silence, gardant auprès d'elle des chariots élévateurs, des capsules d'isolation médicale et de gigantesques conteneurs remplis de matériel divers et varié.

Alors que la frégate effectuait ses manœuvres, les blessés et la majorité du personnel naviguant étaient descendus en soute pour aider à l'évacuation. Quand le bâtiment fut posé et la rampe avant ouverte, une petite foule composée d'infirmiers, de docteurs et d'ingénieurs galariens le prirent d'assaut. Ils étaient venus aider l'équipage à décharger les victimes, qu'il fallait vite emmener vers leurs zones de prise en charge.

Ashley et la majeure partie de l'équipe d'intervention du Normandy regardèrent avec un mélange de soulagement, d'admiration et d'étonnement cet entrain secourable de la part de l'espèce qui les avait si vivement rejetés en orbite un peu plus tôt.

\- Bienvenue sur Sur'Kesh. Quoi que puissent en dire nos compatriotes, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir, les accueillirent le capitaine Padok Wik et quelques officiers de son entourage au pied de la rampe du vaisseau.

\- Merci pour votre aide capitaine Wik, lui retourna Ashley en s'avançant à leur rencontre, Garrus, Traynor et Vega à sa suite.

\- C'est la moindre des choses, nous avons honte de la réaction de notre gouvernement dans cette crise. Il ne s'est déjà impliqué qu'à son strict minimum dans l'opération Creuset, et à présent il va à l'encontre de toutes les conventions d'aide... Regardez moi cette pagaille dans le ciel...

\- Le GSI ne risque-t-il pas gros à aller contre les Dalatraces ? risqua Vega, mal à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver pris dans un conflit interne galarien.

\- Si, sans doute. Mais le major Kirrahe vous avait déjà assuré notre soutien et ce serait le trahir que de vous abandonner à votre sort maintenant.

\- Avez-vous reçu de ses nouvelles ? s'informa Garrus.

\- Pas depuis la retraite. Il menait les éléments galariens au sol quand la situation a tourné au vinaigre. Il doit probablement toujours s'y trouver, et... Nous espérons qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Alors que le capitaine terminait sa phrase, trois infirmiers de sa propre espèce les dépassèrent, accompagnés du docteur Chakwas. La petite troupe guidait un module hermétique en direction de la base. Sous la verrière, le compartiment avait été rempli d'un gaz désinfectant d'une étrange couleur violacée, qui venait flouter la silhouette de son occupante. Tali, toujours vêtue de sa combinaison en lambeaux, semblait avoir vaguement repris connaissance. Elle demeurait faible et légèrement délirante, se tortillant fébrilement en réaction aux mouvements ainsi qu'à sa subite présence dans ce sarcophage à la comparaison bien trop évidente avec un cercueil.

L'équipe médicale fut suivie d'un regard inquiet par les interlocuteurs de Wik, qui ne pipa mot devant le petit cortège.

\- Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour parler politique ou stratégie, se reprit l'officier galarien. Il y a un temps pour ça, et je reviendrai plus tard m'entretenir avec vous concernant ce sujet. Nous allons tout d'abord vous accompagner à l'infirmerie où vous pourrez faire un check up complet de votre état physique, après quoi nous vous conduirons aux quartiers que nous vous avons préparés. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra pour vous installer, vous remettre de vos émotions et panser vos plaies. Vos blessés et votre vaisseau feront l'objet d'une attention minutieuse, sous votre surveillance si vous le souhaitez.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup, le remercia sincèrement Ashley qui tendit le bras pour effectuer une poignée de main.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous. Venez, nous allons vous indiquer où vous installer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Quelques jours humains avaient suffi au Normandy pour passer de la Terre à Sur'Kesh, les deux planètes trouvant dans leurs systèmes respectifs les relais cosmodésiques les liant au reste de la galaxie. Pourtant, même si cette durée avait été moindre, le temps avait semblé défiler de façon bien trop rapide au goût de l'équipage.

Ce ne fut qu'en cet instant précis que les minutes reprirent leur écoulement habituel, lorsque les pieds meurtris et les visages harassés foulèrent le sol de la planète galarienne. Fraîchement sortie de la clinique, l'équipe d'intervention du vaisseau de l'Alliance se laissait patiemment guider au sein de la base du GSI : tous purent découvrir pleinement l'environnement dans lequel ils évoluaient (pour peu qu'ils daignent lever un peu la tête, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous).

Le contraste entre ce qu'ils avaient vu de la Terre en la quittant et le paysage encore intact de Sur'Kesh était saisissant. En pénétrant dans le Normandy par la rampe de ce dernier, ils n'avaient laissé derrière eux que ruines et désolation. Les tirs, les cris et les explosions étaient venus bourdonner dans leurs tympans jusqu'à ce que l'immense trappe métallique ne se referme dans leur dos. À présent le champ de bataille avait cédé la place aux falaises et aux forêts luxuriantes, tandis que les éclats des bombes et les hurlements de mort avaient été remplacés par le doux tintement des cascades et les chants d'oiseaux.

Le cadre était idyllique. L'ambiance au sein de l'équipe, beaucoup moins.

On leur fit parcourir de longues allées à ciel ouvert dans un bâtiment clair à plusieurs étages pyramidaux, non loin du centre médical où on les avait tous auscultés un par un afin vérifier leur état de santé. Quand tout le monde avait été passé au peigne fin puis soigné par les mains expertes des médecins du complexe, la troupe avait été libérée, amputée toutefois de trois de ses membres : Tali, Javik et Cortez. Le reste circulait silencieusement et le pas lourd derrière deux agents du GSI, qui les répartissaient dans des chambres mitoyennes de la même façon que l'aurait fait un hôtel humain.

Si certains compagnons de Shepard décidèrent de se parquer dans une solitude réparatrice, il en fut d'autres qui préférèrent loger dans la même pièce. Les Galariens ne manquaient visiblement pas de place ; aussi laissèrent-ils les caractères de chacun s'exprimer, répondant à leurs souhaits d'organisation. Même si la sécurité n'était que temporaire (qui pouvait dire quand les Moissonneurs viendraient emporter l'espèce maîtresse des lieux ?), tous purent apprécier ce premier moment de répit, sans ordres à recevoir, sans armes à dégainer, et sans créatures semi-synthétiques venant les menacer à l'horizon.

Enfin... _Apprécier_ était un bien grand mot...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

Sorti de son logement temporaire, James Vega déambulait dans les allées de la base. Le plâtra de médi-gel qui lui barrait précédemment le cou laissait désormais place à un pansement épais, guère plus esthétique. Au moins, tout cela avait été efficace. Avec un peu de chance, aucune cicatrice pleinement visible ne viendrait compléter sa collection de balafres déjà bien fournie. En plus de cette voyante compresse, d'autres plus petites avaient été posées sur des plaies de moindre envergure. Bientôt, les stigmates physiques de la bataille sur Terre ne seraient plus qu'un souvenir... Psychologiquement toutefois, le résultat serait tout autre.

C'était la deuxième fois que James était forcé de quitter la planète dont il était natif, l'abandonnant à son sort. Deuxième fois également que cette retraite imposée venait de ses supérieurs. Ce repli avait une saveur terriblement amère pour quelqu'un qui s'était juré de ne plus laisser tomber le combat et ceux qui y étaient toujours.

Tout en marchant, le lieutenant serra les dents. À cet instant précis, il sentait la colère monter en lui et n'aurait pas été contre la présence d'un quelconque défouloir sur lequel faire pleuvoir ses poings. Depuis les terribles évènements sur Fehl Prime, James ne pouvait tolérer les échecs militaires l'impliquant. Bien trop souvent il avait vu des gens périr par ce qu'il pensait être _"sa"_ faute, et le poids des victimes lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable à porter. Comble de l'insoutenable à ses yeux, il avait bêtement obéi au dernier ordre de Shepard, évacuant le sol londonien avec ses camarades.

Shepard. Le soldat qu'il tenait pour modèle depuis de longues années maintenant... L'héroïne qui l'avait toujours inspiré et dont il admirait les valeurs, la bravoure et les capacités de leader. Lui aussi avait connu, une fois, le terrible fardeau du choix cornélien à prendre devant des décisions difficiles. Rien que pour cela, le commandant disparu méritait amplement la reconnaissance qu'on lui vouait. Vega le savait, sa position était ardue, et pourtant, jamais Jane Shepard n'avait renoncé au combat qui était le sien. Quel exemple...

Après quelques pas qui le faisaient errer sans but dans la base du GSI, James finit par stopper sa marche hasardeuse. Soupirant, il s'appuya en avant, posant ses coudes sur une balustrade devant laquelle la vallée somptueuse se montrait sous son plus beau jour. Le soleil commençait à descendre, donnant une jolie teinte dorée à l'environnement. Cette lumière rappela au soldat ses jeunes années, lorsqu'adolescent il s'asseyait sur le perron de la demeure de ses parents pour admirer le crépuscule.

Qu'était devenue sa famille à présent ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Savoir si son père était encore en vie ou non l'importait peu en vérité, tant il lui vouait une haine méritée. Mais Emilio Vega, son oncle, son bienfaiteur... Où pouvait-il bien être ? Était-il seulement en vie ? Cela faisait des mois que nul message ne lui était parvenu, qu'aucune communication n'avait pu être établie... Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas y penser, tout compte fait, car inévitablement, James en arriverait à la conclusion que son oncle faisait partie des victimes. Une de plus qu'il n'aurait pu sauver...

Ses poings se serrèrent et sa mâchoire se crispa, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger son ne le sorte de ses pensées moroses.

Dans le dos de Vega se trouvait la porte de l'une des chambres que l'on avait confiées à l'équipage. Le jeune homme ne se souvenait plus vraiment _qui_ l'occupait, mais bientôt, il ne tarda pas à le deviner. Délaissant la rambarde sous ses bras, il s'avança près de l'entrée de la pièce, fermée, et tendit davantage l'oreille.

Des sanglots et des reniflements saccadés accompagnaient des geignements plaintifs...

\- Liara ? Doc ? hésita James tout en toquant à la porte. Est-ce que ça va ?

«Quelle question de merde, pauvre con que tu es Vega...» pensa-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Suite à ses mots, les pleurs se turent l'espace de quelques secondes. Sans doute l'Asari était-elle gênée d'être ainsi prise sur le fait...

\- Ou... Oui, balbutia-t-elle finalement d'une voix faiblarde en guise de réponse.

Le soldat hésita. Une partie de lui lui disait de la laisser tranquille. C'était, après tout, ce que la courte réplique de la biotique semblait lui demander... Une autre se retrouvait là, embarrassée, ne souhaitant pas repartir avant de s'être assurée que sa camarade pourrait passer une soirée le nez et les yeux ailleurs qu'enfouis dans un tas de mouchoirs. Mais James était empathique. Aider les gens et être serviable faisait partie de son caractère.

\- Je peux entrer ? questionna-t-il presque timidement.

Liara sembla hésiter, car de nouvelles secondes emplies de silence firent suite à la demande du militaire. Quand ce dernier s'apprêta à s'excuser et repartir, la porte devant lui s'ouvrit sèchement, le faisant presque sursauter. Doucement il avança dans la pièce assombrie, le soleil ne donnant pas sur la petite ouverture sur le mur d'en face. À sa droite, assise sur le sol raide et recourbée dans une position similaire que celle qu'elle tenait sur le Normandy, se trouvait Liara. L'Asari portait des vêtements légers et disgracieux que les Galariens lui avaient fait enfiler à sa sortie de l'hôpital, car les pansements qu'on lui avait mis étaient bien plus nombreux que ceux de Vega... Le blanc des compresses venait contraster avec sa peau bleue un peu partout sur son corps, entouré sur le haut de grands bandages. Visiblement, elle avait été plus exposée qu'on ne l'aurait crû.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas spécialement cet attirail médical qui attisa la compassion de l'Humain, mais plutôt le visage même de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle faisait peine à voir... Ses yeux étaient rougis à cause des assauts répétés des larmes, et des sillons humides s'étaient tracés partout sur ses joues ravagées.

James hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres et, sans piper mot, il approcha de l'Asari, s'asseyant sur le sol à ses côtés. Sa grande main vint se poser sur l'avant bras du Courtier de l'Ombre, qui semblait bien plus fragile que sa réputation. Liara tremblotait sans parvenir à se calmer. À bord du Normandy, sous le choc, elle avait paru entièrement déconnectée du monde qui l'entourait. Désormais, à l'abri de la guerre et au calme, la réalité de la situation venait la frapper de plein fouet. Vega ne savait trop s'il devait parler, se taire, l'entourer d'un bras amical et compatissant... Comme les autres, le jeune homme était aussi secoué par la disparition du commandant... Pourtant, il fit en cet instant là abstraction de ses sentiments personnels pour tenter d'apporter à la biotique un peu de réconfort. Aussi, il se racla la gorge avant de parler :

\- Hum... La première fois que j'ai _vraiment_ rencontré Shepard, c'était en tant que « _soldat de l'Alliance qui devait surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes.»_ J'avais qu'une peur, c'était qu'elle finisse par me détester rapidement. 'Savez, moi... Enfin, le commandant est une sorte de modèle au sein de nos forces armées. J'étais loin de faire exception à la règle, alors... Ça me foutait un peu les jetons de me faire haïr direct par "la" star galactique.

Liara sécha une fois de plus ses larmes d'un geste de son avant-bras, sans toutefois sembler porter beaucoup d'attention au récit de James, qui continua pourtant.

\- Je pense sincèrement qu'elle aurait pu se tirer des dizaines de fois si elle en avait eu envie. Vraiment ! Elle venait quand même de bousiller un vaisseau récolteur. Vous croyez que le lieutenant Vega et ses gros muscles auraient pu lui barrer le passage ? Nan...

Le jeune homme se surprit lui-même à plisser les lèvres, imaginant la scène qui illustrait ses mots. Quant à l'Asari à sa droite, elle secoua légèrement la tête de son côté. Peut-être arriverait-il à capter son attention finalement.

\- Même sans armes, je suis pas sûr que j'aurais réussi à la stopper. Non parce que, imaginez... Vous avez, je sais pas moi... Y'a sûrement des matriarches sur Thessia dont vous admirez les talents, les connaissances, la sagesse ? Si cette personne vous demandait de vous écarter pour aller accomplir une tâche qu'en plus vous jugez juste... Vous lui bloqueriez vraiment le passage, vous ?

Vega leva théâtralement un bras. Il en était sûr, dorénavant, Liara l'écoutait.

\- Heureusement, j'ai pas eu à tester mes capacités en persuasion... Parce que Shepard, c'est le genre de personne qui fait les choses bien, dans les règles. Elle savait que les Moissonneurs se pointaient, mais elle était clouée là à Vancouver, accusée d'avoir tué tous ces Butariens, alors qu'elle venait de donner à la galaxie un putain de sursis de six mois. Et là, y'avait en face d'elle un lieutenant qui lui collait aux basques pour éviter qu'elle ne se tire, alors qu'elle en avait même pas l'intention... Franchement, c'est pas que le boulot me plaisait pas, mais j'avais presque honte de devoir la surveiller alors que je l'avais toujours vue comme un modèle.

Reniflant une fois de plus, Liara finit par accorder au soldat un regard triste. Pourtant, ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire se dessina sur ses traits tirés.

\- La première fois que je l'ai vue, j'étais stupidement coincée dans une barrière prothéenne, membres écartés et figée comme une statue... J'ai voulu me protéger des Geths en activant une défense et me suis moi-même prise au piège. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux doit le plus avoir honte, James...

\- Hum ouais. Tout compte fait, j'pense que vous me battez, badina celui-ci. Mais hé, regardez. Malgré nos entrées en scène remarquables, Shepard nous a pas laissés derrière.

L'air à peine plus détendu du visage de l'Asari disparut aussitôt ces derniers mots maladroits sortis de la bouche de l'Humain.

Si. Cette fois-ci, à Londres, le commandant les avait laissés en retrait. Pour les sauver, et pourtant...

\- Non, vous avez raison... En revanche... C'est nous qui l'avons abandonnée.

Le ton de Liara était à la fois craquelé et anéanti, et Vega sentit sa gorge se nouer. C'était aussi la conclusion à laquelle il en était venu, lors de ses réflexions un peu plus tôt... Lui donner la confirmation de ses craintes était loin de l'apaiser d'une quelconque manière.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé, James ? A-t-elle... A-t-elle souffert lorsque le rayon de l'Augure l'a touchée ? Son corps a-t-il été désintégré comme tant d'autres, ou a-t-elle simplement agonisé quelques minutes sur le sol en voyant au loin le Normandy s'éloigner ?

La voix de l'Asari se faisait chevrotante. Aussi, elle avala difficilement sa salive comme pour mieux digérer ses propres questions. Vega se saisit d'un mouchoir parmi la boîte qui trônait non loin et le tendit à la biotique, qui s'en saisit pour éponger de nouvelles larmes naissantes.

\- Quand je tentais de récupérer des infos sur mes proches... se rappela l'Humain. Quelqu'un m'a dit une fois, à la Citadelle... "C'est l'incertitude qui est difficile à vivre".

\- Je me souviens, confia Liara, se remémorant les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées au soldat.

\- Ne la laissez pas vous détruire, conclut James tout en se relevant. Vous êtes là, et vous êtes en vie grâce à Shepard. Vous lui ferez honneur en poursuivant son combat, parce que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Après cela, avant de s'en retourner vers l'extérieur, Vega adressa un sourire à l'Asari, qui le lui rendit afin de ne pas l'inquiéter davantage... Quelques secondes suivirent avant qu'il ne referme la porte derrière lui, laissant le Courtier de l'Ombre dans le silence et l'obscurité qui l'enlaçaient précédemment. Ce que l'Humain ne savait pas, c'est que les larmes de la jeune femme derrière lui se remirent à couler, dès lors que la porte eut été refermée dans son dos.


	4. Deuil

**IV : Deuil**

En tant que nouvelle dirigeante du Normandy, le lieutenant-commandant Ashley Williams avait eu droit à des appartements privés d'une taille légèrement supérieure aux petites pièces occupées par ses camarades. En plus d'un lit confortable, d'une décoration très sommaire et de sanitaires personnels, l'Humaine avait pu écoper de par son statut d'un bureau de taille astronomique, sur lequel elle était sensée déployer paperasse administrative, datapads et dossiers divers... La routine pour les capitaines de vaisseaux spatiaux, après tout. Les actions sur le terrain allaient malheureusement de paire avec les rapports et autres comptes-rendus en tous genres.

Quel rapport y avait-il à rédiger, désormais ?

Hackett était la seule figure importante de l'Alliance assurément en vie... Les hauts représentants des forces armées humaines avaient tous été décimés sur Terre depuis Vancouver, et ce qu'il en restait avait probablement péri sur la planète depuis...

Le Conseil de la Citadelle, par le biais duquel Williams avait pu rajouter l'acronyme SPECTRE à sa liste de titres, n'existait tout simplement plus...

Le vieillard qu'était l'amiral demeurait le seul supérieur à qui rendre des comptes, à présent.

Ashley poussa un soupir de découragement suite à cette pensée. Il fallait voir les choses en face, les armées humaines s'étaient fait décimer, au moins autant que leur population.

La jeune femme cramponna ses deux mains au dossier du fauteuil lustré à sa disposition et ferma les yeux tout en baissant la tête. Elle tentait de respirer profondément et de se calmer : sans doute cela pourrait-il l'aider à mieux appréhender la situation. Elle avait un rôle important à jouer, dorénavant, et cela impliquait une certaine maîtrise de soi à laquelle elle n'était pas réellement coutumière. Le lieutenant-commandant le savait, elle avait un tempérament sanguin qui lui avait joué des tours par le passé. Sa nouvelle prise de poste, imposée de façon si subite et quasi-inopportune, n'avait pas aidé à la rendre plus sereine. Pire encore, sa fonction la mettait directement à la place de Shepard.

Ah, Shepard...

Heureusement, les deux femmes s'étaient rabibochées avant de s'engager de nouveau pleinement dans la bataille contre les Moissonneurs.

Ashley se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'un drame n'arrive, ce fameux jour où Udina les avait tous trahis. Le commandant avait su la ramener à la raison, et Williams s'en était voulu par la suite. Serrant davantage le cuir du siège qui crissait presque sous ses doigts, elle se demanda si elle aurait eu la présence d'esprit de Shepard et sa capacité à agir avec autant de sang-froid. Après quelques secondes lourdes de réflexion, la réponse lui parut évidente : non. Dans les pas du premier SPECTRE humain, elle aurait sûrement tiré, elle. Shepard n'était pas N7 pour rien...

«Allez Ashley. Il faut te ressaisir. Cet équipage a besoin de toi, maintenant. Si t'en es arrivée là, c'est pas dû au hasard... Le Tout-Puissant a sans doute quelque chose en réserve pour toi.»

L'interphone relié à l'entrée de ses appartements résonna subitement, la tirant hors de ses songes et faisant lâcher prise à ses doigts ankylosés. Elle se retourna pour observer sur la petite caméra de l'objet le visage renfrogné et agrandi de James, qui s'était bien avancé devant l'objectif. Quand il eut demandé la permission de passer la porte et qu'elle la lui donna, le soldat pénétra les lieux. Il fureta du regard la pièce sobre mais bien aménagée, et son air maussade perdit un peu d'intensité.

\- Dites-donc, y'en a pour qui c'est le grand luxe ! s'amusa-t-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Inquiète et préoccupée, cette dernière était toutefois peu encline à la plaisanterie. Aussi, elle leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit aucun mot susceptible de relever l'ânerie de Vega, obligeant le soldat à reprendre une attitude sérieuse.

\- Je viens de voir Liara il y a quelques minutes, continua-t-il alors d'un ton affecté. Si vous voulez avoir envie de vous jeter de la falaise galarienne la plus proche, vous pouvez passer la voir, vous aussi.

\- J'imagine... répondit Ashley, qui croisa les bras et fit reposer ses hanches contre le bureau derrière elle.

James leva un sourcil et la questionna du regard, avant de reprendre :

\- Quoi, c'est tout ?

\- Je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais malheureusement, je ne pense pas que quelques mots de ma part arriveraient à la réconforter. Vous savez bien que je manque pas mal de tact, et que les relations humaines c'est pas forcément mon truc, et puis... Je ne m'appelle pas Jane Shepard.

L'Humaine soupira fortement et laissa choir ses deux bras le long de son corps, exposant finalement son embarras devant le lieutenant en face d'elle.

\- Ok... hésita ce dernier.

Pensant trouver auprès d'Ashley un peu de calme et de lucidité, James réalisa qu'il n'avait pas tapé à la bonne porte. Il décida alors de s'enquérir de l'état de son nouveau chef.

\- Je pense pouvoir vous comprendre, alors dites-moi, comment vous vous sentez, vous ?

Ashley baissa la tête, qu'elle secoua, et plaça son front dans sa main droite.

\- Tout va pour le mieux ! ironisa-t-elle en offrant par la suite un sourire merveilleusement faux. D'abord, nous perdons définitivement la Terre. Notre espèce est au bord de l'extinction et nos forces armées sont décimées. Notre commandant, qui a péri face aux Moissonneurs, nous a ordonné le repli et une IA que nous avons à bord a décidé de désobéir à l'amiral Hackett, ce pour quoi nous avons été à demi-mot accusés de désertion. Je suis désignée pour remplacer ce commandant disparu, que tout le monde aime et respecte, alors que je suis consciente d'être à une bonne année-lumière de sa personnalité et de tout ce qu'elle représentait. J'écope d'un équipage ultra-qualifié qui pleure, à raison, la perte de son leader (soit dit en passant j'aurais aimé pouvoir avoir le temps de m'en remettre moi aussi...), et je me retrouve dans les bottes de ce dernier alors que la situation galactique est juste... pire que chaotique. Comment voulez-vous donc que j'aille, lieutenant Vega ?

\- Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais... Sauf que vous, vous pouvez pas vous payer le luxe de prendre un peu de repos.

Le soldat fit la moue, scrutant le sol de façon significative : il avait une idée derrière la tête, qu'il comptait soumettre à Ashley. Cette dernière semblait peu disposée à réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer par la suite, et pour l'avoir brièvement fréquentée un moment, James connaissait bien son tempérament sanguin et agressif. Tous deux étaient militaires. De _très bons_ militaires... Mais même les combattants les plus aguerris n'étaient pas épargnés par le doute, la colère et la souffrance. Vega avait besoin de se défouler pour évacuer ce trop plein d'émotions négatives. Aussi, il supposa que sa collègue serait encline à accepter sa proposition.

\- Vous devriez venir avec moi faire un tour au stand de tir de cette base. Il est grand et bien équipé. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra demander à mettre des cibles en forme de Moissonneurs...

Le lieutenant-commandant fixa son interlocuteur dans les yeux, un air implacable figeant les traits de son visage consterné.

\- J'aurais vraiment voulu, James, se radoucit-elle subitement alors qu'elle employait le prénom du jeune homme. Peut-être que vous commencez à me connaître, après tout... Tenir une arme et me défouler sur la gâchette aurait pu me vider l'esprit, au moins autant qu'un bon recueil de poésies du XIXème... Mais j'attends que le...

Ashley fut interrompue une nouvelle fois par la sonnerie brutale de l'interphone. Dans le petit écran, qu'elle discernait de loin, elle pouvait apercevoir la silhouette fine et élancée du capitaine Padok Wik, qui souhaitait s'entretenir avec elle.

\- Je crois que je vais aller faire parler les armes en solo, lâcha Vega en haussant les épaules. Tant pis ! Hasta luego Williams.

Sous le regard las d'Ashley, son camarade humain emprunta la sortie, échangeant sa place avec le capitaine galarien dès que le lieutenant-commandant fit signe à ce dernier d'entrer.

Padok Wik ne tourna pas autour du pot bien longtemps. Après s'être brièvement excusé de venir aussitôt déranger la jeune femme, l'agent du GSI rentra dans le vif du sujet concernant la raison de sa présence. Même si le visage allongé des Galariens ne laissait pas toujours deviner leurs émotions, les grands yeux noirs du capitaine toisaient Williams d'un air assurément grave.

\- Nous faisons au mieux pour vous accueillir, continua-t-il après une courte pause. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que la Dalatrace Linron va être mise au courant de votre présence ici, si elle ne l'est déjà. Je doute qu'elle soit ravie de vous voir.

\- Si je comprends bien, nous devons être sur le qui-vive et prêts à repartir d'un instant à l'autre en cas de pépin ?

\- Hum, renifla Wik. C'est possible. Comprenez bien, le GSI vous estime et vous respecte, mais ce n'est pas forcément le cas pour nos Dalatraces et l'opinion publique...

L'officier s'approcha de la grande baie vitrée de la loge, de laquelle on pouvait s'offrir un panorama somptueux sur l'environnement extérieur et le ciel de Sur'Kesh. De ses minuscules narines il inspira un grand bol d'air, montrant qu'il était soucieux des évènements actuels qui impliquaient sa propre espèce.

\- Depuis que le commandant Shepard a rejeté la Dalatrace Linron et permis de vaincre le génophage, vous savez bien que notre implication dans la guerre contre les Moissonneurs a été moindre. Il semble que nos dirigeantes et leurs acolytes envisagent à tort de régler les problèmes galactiques sans trop se soucier des autres peuples désormais. Depuis que les forces envoyées vers la Terre sont revenues, ce sentiment s'est grandement accentué. J'imagine qu'il en est de même pour les Quariens, d'ailleurs, mais bref... Rannoch est bien loin d'ici, et ils ne font pas face aux mêmes difficultés que nous. Voyez tous ces réfugiés qui arrivent. Nous en avons accueilli énormément, au début. Mais nous sommes submergés et manquons de place, d'équipement et bientôt de ressources pour pouvoir entretenir autant de monde. Nous ne savons pas non plus quand les Moissonneurs voudront nous mettre la main dessus, et je suis persuadé d'une chose, c'est qu'ils ne tarderont pas à venir ici aussi. Après "l'affront" de Shepard et des Krogans, et l'alliance de ces derniers avec les Turiens, il en a résulté une certaine... rancœur, vis à vis des aliens. Et il est inutile de préciser que la Dalatrace principale ne porte plus non plus les Humains dans son coeur...

Ashley serra les dents. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Que le Normandy et son équipage s'étaient aventurés dans un piège dont les mâchoires aiguisées pouvaient se refermer d'un instant à l'autre ?

\- Capitaine, êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que le Normandy risque gros en restant amarré ici ? intervint l'Humaine.

Wik se retourna alors vers elle et lui offrit un regard qui se voulait plus doux, comme pour tenter de la rassurer.

\- La Dalatrace n'osera rien tenter contre vous tant que le GSI sera là pour lui faire barrage. Pour l'instant vous êtes en sécurité, mais il est effectivement préférable d'envisager une possible... fuite. Voyez, elle a mis en place ce blocus pour éviter l'arrivée de nouveaux réfugiés. Des milliers de vaisseaux sont là à stationner en orbite, et il va sans dire que toutes nos défenses ont été mobilisées pour les maintenir à distance. Si jamais notre gouvernement vous prenait vraiment en grippe et décidait le pire... Il risquerait d'être difficile pour vous de pouvoir quitter Sur'Kesh en un seul morceau.

\- Très rassurant... ironisa Ashley. En clair, la seule chose qui peut nous protéger, c'est votre parole.

\- Celle du GSI, qui est influent et actuellement en conflit avec notre direction gouvernementale. Je préférais être franc avec vous, afin que vous soyez bien conscients des risques encourus.

\- Nous ne resterons pas éternellement, quoi qu'il en soit. Nous n'avons besoin que de quelques jours, le temps de faire le point sur la situation, ce qu'il reste de nos forces, et sur les différentes options qui s'offrent à nous. J'attends des instructions de l'amiral Hackett.

\- Bien, conclut Padok Wik tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vous contacterai si nous avons du nouveau et vous ferai parvenir des rapports réguliers sur nos observations des mouvements moissonneurs. En attendant votre amiral, espérons que cela vous laisse suffisamment de temps pour vous préparer. Vous ne devriez pas craindre grand chose de la Dalatrace d'ici là, si tout va bien...

Le Galarien s'en retourna, quittant le lieutenant-commandant Williams, qui se retrouva de nouveau seule dans son logement provisoire. La nuit s'installait désormais, et les lumières internes aux bâtiments de la base s'activaient de concert.

Épuisée, la tête en ébullition et prête à exploser de douleur, Ashley se laissa choir lourdement dans le fauteuil attenant à son bureau, posant ses avant bras sur les accoudoirs de cuir.

\- Si tout va bien... répéta-t-elle de façon monotone, pour elle-même. Capitaine Padok Wik, avez-vous eu vent récemment d'une seule chose qui se soit passée correctement et sans accroc dans cette foutue guerre... ?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Samantha Traynor et Diana Allers n'avaient pas eu le coeur à occuper des chambres simples. Les deux femmes, bouleversées par les derniers évènements et les visions d'horreur à bord du Normandy, semblaient trouver du réconfort dans leurs situations respectives, qui demeuraient similaires. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait encore directement fait face à la mort, au sang et aux blessés. Elles avaient tenté tant bien que mal de mettre la main à la patte afin d'assister le docteur Chakwas, mais participer à l'effort médical n'avait en rien arrangé leurs angoisses.

Alors qu'elles déballaient les paquetages qui contenaient quelques unes de leurs affaires, le silence s'était lourdement installé. Allers, d'ordinaire si bavarde, se contentait de ranger ses effets personnels comme si Samantha était invisible. Elle avait toujours l'impression de voir le rouge de l'hémoglobine couler dans son champ de vision, et l'odeur tenace du sang frais s'était accrochée à ses narines...

En vérité, Traynor subissait un traumatisme équivalent. Seulement, elle semblait avoir légèrement plus de facilité à passer outre, tandis que les mains de la journaliste à ses côtés tremblaient en s'afférant. Assise sur son lit, Samantha stoppa ses gestes pour observer sa camarade et son drôle de manège : cette dernière saisissait des objets qu'elle posait à un endroit, pour ensuite les reprendre, puis les mettre de nouveau ailleurs... Le ballet étrange auquel elle s'adonnait n'était qu'une ruse, car son esprit était davantage occupé à ressasser ce qu'elle avait vécu.

\- Diana ? intervint alors Traynor, tentant de briser le cercle vicieux dans lequel était enfermée sa comparse.

Cette dernière ne broncha pas, sourde à tout appel.

\- Hé, Diana...

Samantha se leva pour saisir avec délicatesse l'avant-bras de la journaliste, qui s'immobilisa finalement.

\- Oh, je... Désolée, bredouilla-t-elle confuse. J'essayais de... d'ordonner un peu ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Disons ça comme ça...

\- Je comprends, répondit Traynor tout en l'invitant à s'assoir à ses côtés, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher. C'est dur pour tout le monde, c'est normal d'être un peu chamboulée.

\- Chamboulée... Le mot est faible. J'ai l'impression de voir encore à mes pieds tous ces soldats à l'agonie... Et franchement, j'ai bien tenté de me rendre utile, mais je n'ai pas eu l'impression de servir à quoi que ce soit dans cette soute.

\- Moi non plus, murmura Samantha en baissant les yeux. On a fait ce qu'on a pu. C'est pas notre boulot, à la base.

\- Oui, certes, et à ce sujet...

Allers joignit ses mains et tortilla ses doigts, adoptant une position qui transpirait la gêne et le désarroi. Puis elle poursuivit :

\- Comme vous le savez... On peut dire que notre monde est en train de s'écrouler, pas vrai ? J'étais à bord du Normandy pour informer le public sur les avancées de la guerre contre les Moissonneurs et tout ce qui s'y rapportait de près ou de loin et... Maintenant... C'est fini. Les planètes et les colonies s'effondrent une par une. Les populations se meurent. Plus d'émission. Plus d'auditeurs. Vous comprenez ? L'espoir s'envole.

\- Mais les combats n'ont pas cessé, objecta Traynor. Les Turiens font des progrès sur Palaven, les Krogans...

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, la coupa Allers en secouant la tête, la panique se lisant sur son visage. L'Humanité va s'éteindre. Nous avons perdu la Terre. Les Krogans et les Turiens peuvent bien lutter autant qu'ils le veulent, ça ne changera rien à leur destin. Nous avons échoué. Nous n'avons plus aucun chef qui vaille la peine d'être suivi. Je respecte tout le travail et les efforts fournis par l'amiral Hackett, mais pardonnez-moi du terme... Ce n'est pas un vieillard décrépi qui va sauver la galaxie.

\- Vous ne devriez pas abandonner et baisser les bras, pas tant qu...

\- Il ne nous reste peut-être plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, qui sait. Sur'Kesh a beau ressembler à un paradis, ça ne sert à rien de nous bercer d'illusions sur cette planète : ils vont venir ici aussi, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je vais... Dès demain je compte démissionner. Démissionner... Qu'est-ce que je raconte, je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne. C'est Shepard qui m'a autorisée à rejoindre ce vaisseau, et Shepard n'est plus là.

Samantha écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite à l'idée d'une telle décision.

\- Démissionner ? Vous partez ? Mais il n'y a nulle part où aller... Vous êtes peut-être plus en sécurité à bord du Normandy que n'importe où ailleurs.

\- Ce n'est pas la sécurité que je recherche, Traynor. Je veux juste... Arrêter de fuir. Profiter de ce qu'il me reste. Si jamais je retrouvais des membres de ma famille quelque part... Et puis... Je ne suis pas militaire, ni ingénieur. Je n'ai plus aucune utilité au sein de cette équipe.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen de vous faire changer d'avis, j'imagine. Vous êtes sûre d'y avoir bien réfléchi, Diana ?

Cette dernière se redressa, saisissant à nouveau son sac pour en extirper quelque babiole sans valeur. Doucement mais sûrement, elle allait de nouveau entamer ses gestes répétitifs visant à lui détourner l'esprit de ses songes les plus douloureux.

\- Oui.

Ce fut l'unique mot qu'elle prononça, comme pour apposer un point final à quelconque argumentaire.

Samantha pinça les lèvres et poussa un soupir empli de tristesse. Quittant ses chaussures épaisses, elle s'installa ensuite sur le long mais fin lit qu'elle allait occuper pour les jours suivants. Bientôt, ses pensées allaient se détourner de sa colocataire pour se concentrer sur sa propre personne, se remémorer les silhouettes chaleureuses de ses proches et imaginer où ils pouvaient être...

Tout compte fait, Allers avait peut-être raison...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

«Section médicale spéciale pour espèces particulières».

Ces termes barbares rédigés en galarien, présents sur divers panneaux-guides et autres pancartes, avaient guidé Garrus (et son traducteur) à travers le dédale de laboratoires, salles de recherches, chambres à atmosphères particulières et infirmeries d'urgences, tous désignés par le même genre de noms à rallonge.

Depuis vingt bonnes minutes, le Turien tournait dans les couloirs blancs baignés d'odeurs de produits d'entretien. Il avait déjà dû demander son chemin à deux reprises... L'organisation architecturale si gigantesque de l'hôpital au sein du complexe de la base Y17 était à l'image de l'esprit galarien : d'une ergonomie et d'une précision si poussées qu'elle en devenait chaotique et tortueuse pour tout non initié.

Enfin, lorsque l'étrange appellation apparut en néons lumineux au dessus d'une porte, Garrus crut entrevoir la lumière au bout du tunnel, sans que le soulagement ne soit pourtant au rendez-vous : qui sait dans quel état allait se trouver Tali, de l'autre côté de la dite porte...

Le Turien se signala par le bouton de sonnette de l'intercom.

\- Identification ? exigea la voix nasillarde qui répondit.

\- Garrus Vakarian, de l'équipage du Normandy SR2. On m'a dit qu'il était possible de rendre visite à Tali'Zorah.

\- Ah oui ! Nous ne vous attendions plus ! Votre visite nous a été annoncée il y a vingt-sept minutes, vous vous êtes perdu ?

\- On peut dire ça... laissa couler le Turien, dont le ton contrastait avec la vitesse survoltée du langage galarien.

\- Entrez, je vous prie.

Les joints étanches bordant la porte automatique se dégonflèrent d'un coup avant que les battants ne s'ouvrent, donnant sur un sas. Garrus dut alors subir le processus de décontamination avant que la seconde porte ne le laisse pénétrer dans un laboratoire à deux niveaux, presque similaire en tous points à celui où ils avaient secouru Urdnot Bakara il y avait quelques temps de cela, temps qui paraissaient si lointains... Une vague de nostalgie envahit le Turien, alors qu'il se revoyait en compagnie de ses camarades et de Shepard, sa chère amie, lutter pour le sort de la femelle krogane.

\- Bienvenue monsieur Vakarian, docteur Gellok Dirk, médecin-chef de la section spéciale pour les espèces étrangères, l'accueillit un Galarien en tenue blanche à liserés mauves, dont les traits tombants traduisaient un âge avancé.

Cela venait d'ailleurs grandement contraster avec ses paroles et ses gestes sur-vitaminés.

\- Grâce à notre savoir-faire, votre amie est déjà en bonne voie de guérison, ajouta-t-il. Elle a de la chance que nos informations dénichées sur la physionomie quarienne soient précises et plutôt complètes. Nous avions tout le matériel nécessaire à sa remise en forme. Sa fièvre est en train de chuter, ses blessures réagissent bien aux traitements que nous avons administrés et son état s'améliore rapidement. D'ici deux ou trois jours elle sera en mesure de gambader, croyez-moi sur parole !

\- Merci doc... Où... commença le Turien avant d'être coupé, le scientifique semblant ne pas prendre en compte ses balbutiements, trop bien plongé dans sa tablette de données.

\- Sa combinaison est également en cours de réparation. Les dommages étaient importants, le renforcement dont elle a été couverte lui a probablement sauvé la vie mais aurait pu être bien plus efficace. J'ai voulu procéder à quelques améliorations, et ai même commencé à plancher sur un nouveau prototype construit de A à Z, bien plus ergonomique encore, résistant et efficace. Le modèle quarien ne manque pas d'ingéniosité mais traduit leur manque de moyens. Nous pourrions...

\- Un instant docteur, finit par l'arrêter Garrus. Ce serait peut être pas mal d'attendre qu'elle soit en état de donner son avis, non ? Je crois savoir que les Quariens sont très attachés à leur combinaison, je doute qu'ils apprécient qu'on y touche comme ça.

\- Oh... Je vois. Je n'ai pas pris en compte les facteurs socio-émotionnels. Valdoc ? Va aux archives me chercher de la documentation sur les rites de croissance quariens, et n'oublie pas de...

\- Docteur Gellok, navré de vous interrompre, mais je suis venu car on m'a dit qu'il était éventuellement possible de rendre visite à Tali. Puis-je la voir ?

\- Pardon ? Ah ! Oui bien sûr, passez cette porte au fond, troisième champ de confinement à droite.

\- Merci, articula le Turien tout en effectuant un geste courtois de la main.

S'éloignant le plus vite possible du scientifique reparti dans ses réflexions à voix haute, Garrus se dirigea dans la direction indiquée. Le docteur Gellok lui rappelait Mordin, un fantôme dont il préférait ne pas se souvenir dans l'immédiat. Toutes les pertes récentes étaient bien douloureuses à se remémorer, et pour le moment, la satisfaction de voir Tali en vie arrivait fastidieusement à écarter la mort de Shepard...

La seconde pièce était bien moins fréquentée, ou pour ainsi dire vide, simplement éclairée par l'ondulante lumière blanc-bleu des champs de force enveloppant le champ de confinement qui occupait les murs droits et gauches.

Garrus fut néanmoins surpris de voir un rideau tiré devant l'espace sensé contenir son amie convalescente. Il avait été placé là pour lui préserver un minimum d'intimité, les autres places étant inoccupées. En jetant un oeil dans l'entrebâillement, il put distinguer du mobilier à travers le champ : un tableau représentant une sorte de tour ciselée rappelant le Voile (probablement un monument historique galarien) était accroché au mur, tandis qu'un plateau de nourriture, complètement intact, avait été posé sur un guéridon à côté du lit. En somme, rien de bien différent d'une chambre de l'hôpital du Mémorial de Huerta...

En se décalant, le Turien pouvait également apercevoir la silhouette de Tali, allongée sous la couette du lit occupant le centre de la pièce. Son sommeil semblait calme et profond, ce qui le rassura alors qu'il se souvenait de l'avoir vue dans l'infirmerie du Normandy en plein délire et la respiration difficile. Il était rassuré, et les autres le seraient sûrement tout aussi lorsqu'il leur porterait la nouvelle. Au moins, une mort supplémentaire de l'un des leurs avait pu être évitée...

Garrus réalisa également à cet instant à quel point son propre corps lui semblait lourd : la fatigue le rattrapa d'un coup. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis la bataille de Londres, et l'adrénaline tout comme l'inquiétude l'avaient maintenu debout, en alerte constante. Peut-être plus encore depuis qu'il avait ramassé Tali dans les gravats de l'explosion qui l'avait presque tuée. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils s'étaient jetés dans une bataille perdue d'avance, et d'où ils revenaient blessés. Il avait vu la Quarienne s'enfoncer dans les boyaux des circuits de refroidissement de la base des Récolteurs et en ressortir pour tous les sauver, avant qu'ils ne soient criblés de tirs. Il l'avait vue tenir un siège seule sur Haestrom alors qu'un colosse geth tambourinait à sa porte, et défié les plus hautes instances de son peuple pour amener la paix entre Geths et Quariens, alors qu'elle-même les haïssait avec toute l'amertume rendue possible par deux millénaires d'exil.

Mais jamais auparavant il ne s'était inquiété comme ça, de cette façon, et il craignait d'en connaître la cause...

 _Alors qu'ils volaient en direction de la Citadelle et de la Terre, que le moment fatidique avait sonné, Shepard les avait surpris dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans la salle des armements._

 _\- Je suis vraiment contente, pour tous les deux, avait-elle dit, le sourire aux coins des lèvres, après l'histoire ridicule que les deux compagnons avaient inventé sur le tas._

 _\- Merci Shepard, s'était résignée Tali._

 _\- Merci. J'imagine que ça aide d'avoir quelqu'un à retrouver, avait ajouté Garrus._

 _\- Comment ça «quelqu'un à retrouver» ? C'est juste une aventure, Vakarian. C'est votre corps qui m'intéresse, avait ajouté la Quarienne, renonçant à garder les faits secrets._

 _\- Vous êtes vraiment méchante, j'adore ça !_

 _Shepard avait davantage élargi son sourire, ne rajoutant rien de superflu. Elle s'était ensuite retirée en forçant le trait à pas de loup. Cette prise sur le fait avait détendu tout le monde, et également l'atmosphère, qui avait une allure de "calme avant la tempête". Mais une fois le commandant disparu, le silence s'était installé, laissant libres les deux soupirants de reprendre leur précédente discussion. Tali avait repris la parole une dizaine de secondes plus tard._

 _\- «Quelqu'un à retrouver»... Ça pourrait être la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Ça pourrait, oui. Peut-être devriez-vous ne pas affronter l'ennemi de trop près cette fois-ci. Je peux vous trouver un fusil à plus longue portée._

 _\- Dans l'immédiat, ce n'est pas au combat que je veux penser..._

 _Tali avait redressé la tête vers le Turien, duquel elle s'était davantage rapprochée, avant de poursuivre :_

 _\- Demain pourrait être notre dernier jour, et celui qui signe le futur de toute la galaxie..._

 _\- Tali, ce ne serait pas raisonnable._

 _\- Raisonnable !_

 _\- On était en train d'en discuter, vous risquez de tomber malade. C'est vers le pire de nos combats que nous allons, et je dis ça alors qu'on en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Si vous n'êtes pas au maximum de vos capacités, et s'il vous arrivait quelque chose... Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me le pardonner._

 _\- Je pourrais tout aussi bien ne rien avoir ! Oh... Pourquoi je vous ai parlé de ça..._

 _La voix de la Quarienne s'était mise à trembler. Impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait alors de peur, de colère ou de frustration._

 _\- Tali, je... Je tiens à vous, et je ne veux pas que vous preniez de risques pour une aventure d'un soir... Demain tout se jouera, et nous survivrons, vous verrez. Et après la guerre, il faudra fêter la vie, la paix retrouvée ! Rannoch, Palaven, la Terre ! Là, vous me montrerez ce que cache votre masque... et même le reste, si vous le souhaitez !_

 _Le Turien avait ri de ses propres mots. Il était loin d'être sûr de ce qu'il avait avancé. La victoire, la paix... Mais il avait bien fallu y croire et essayer. Et puis, il avait espéré que sa petite boutade ferait mouche, voyant bien, et ce malgré son masque, que son interlocutrice était déçue. Tali avait ensuite regardé dans le vague, retenant de légères larmes, pour reprendre d'une voix fébrile :_

 _\- Bien... Merci Vakarian, vous avez raison. Ce serait un risque de trop. Mais désormais, je vous interdis de vous faire tuer !_

 _\- Là-dessus, je peux rien promettre... Si vous vous mettez en danger, il faudra bien que je fasse rempart de mon corps pour vous sauver !_

 _\- Voyez-vous cela ?_

 _La soirée s'était ainsi poursuivie dans la bonne humeur, chassant l'angoisse du combat dans les provocations et autres badinages. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, bien plus tard, les deux avaient renouvelé leur promesse : demain serait jour de combat, et une fois la guerre terminée, elle exposerait le visage dissimulé sous son masque... Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de plaisanter davantage, ponctuant ses dires sur une future révélation de «l'allonge légendaire d'Archangel»._

Deux doigts de la main de Garrus se levèrent pour écarter le rideau qui lui faisait barrage. Mais il s'arrêta subitement : que faisait-il ? Un instant auparavant, il n'avait pas pensé à l'évidence qui se présentait à lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait qu'à décaler sa main de trois petits centimètres pour que l'un des plus grands mystères du Normandy ne se révèle à lui : le visage de Tali.

Elle n'avait pas sa combinaison, ne portant qu'une blouse d'infirmerie sous la couverture qui lui recouvrait la moitié du corps. D'un geste simple, et sans réflexion, il avait failli réaliser ce qui dans l'instant lui semblait l'un des pires actes de voyeurisme imaginable.

Comme pour s'empêcher de commettre le crime, il fit deux pas en arrière pour que le rideau soit hors de portée. Malheureusement, il n'aperçut pas le câble d'alimentation derrière lui.

\- Hé merde ! fut tout ce qu'il trouva à brailler quand ses pieds s'empêtrèrent dedans.

Le fracas qu'il fit lorsqu'il se retint à ce qui passait sous ses mains résonna à plein volume, brisant le calme de la zone de quarantaine.

\- Qui est là ? questionna la voix affaiblie de Tali, qui n'avait pas manqué de tressaillir de surprise et de peur. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

\- Non... Non ça va... Juste une petite fracture d'égo, répliqua le Turien tout en se redressant aussi vite que possible.

\- Ga... Garrus ? C'est vous ?

\- Oui, oui c'est moi. J'étais juste passé voir comment vous alliez. On nous a dit que l'on pouvait vous rendre visite, que les médicaments faisaient vite effet sur votre organisme... Du coup... Comment vous vous sentez ?

\- J'ai... l'impression d'avoir le moteur du Normandy qui me résonne dans le crâne, avoua la Quarienne, dont l'intonation paraissait toujours aussi asthénique. Mon corps entier me fait mal et ces blessures...

\- Vous avez pleinement repris conscience, c'est toujours ça de pris. Les autres seront rassurés. Les Galariens disent que vous serez déjà bien rétablie d'ici quelques jours.

\- C'est possible... Ils ne manquent jamais de matériel médical et de connaissances dans ce domaine... Et... Comment vont-ils ? Shepard et les autres ? Le Creuset a marché ?

Ces simples questions provoquèrent une vive déchirure dans le coeur de Garrus.

Tali avait été inconsciente et délirante depuis Londres, et les Galariens s'étaient apparemment bien gardés de lui annoncer quelconque nouvelle, si ce n'était le lieu où elle se trouvait...

En une fraction de seconde, la panique et les sentiments refoulés du Turien refirent brutalement surface. Jusqu'ici, l'idée de retrouver Tali en vie et de la sauver avait pu faire taire les émotions négatives qui ne demandaient qu'à poindre. La joie ressentie d'avoir pu protéger une vie, si fragile qui plus est, avait temporairement pu dissimuler le contraire absolu : la personne la plus solide du Normandy avait, elle, péri au combat. Cette amie si courageuse et vaillante, qui l'avait maintes fois soutenu... Ce bout d'Humaine aux cheveux de feu qui avait inspiré et motivé tellement de ses actes... Même séparée d'elle, il était inconsciemment devenu son fantôme, sur Oméga. Aux côtés de Shepard, depuis quelques années, Garrus s'était enfin senti à sa place. Le Normandy et son équipage étaient devenus une seconde famille, une maison, et leur leader avait pris une place chère à son coeur.

Comme pour tous les autres, cette horrible évidence revint le frapper de plein fouet : Shepard n'était plus...

... et Tali attendait des réponses, qu'il n'était émotionnellement pas prêt à lui fournir.

\- Hum... Oui oui, tout le monde va à peu près... se contenta-t-il de dire d'un ton faux. Terminez de vous rétablir, qu'on puisse tout vous raconter.

Garrus voulait prendre la fuite, se terrer dans le plus petit trou de souris qu'il aurait pu trouver. Il lui fallait partir et éviter le sujet. Jamais autant de couardise ne l'avait pris qu'en cet instant-là. Tali n'était pas dupe : elle devinait que le Turien lui cachait quelque chose. Seulement, elle devait se contenter de ses réponses pour le moment, car la douleur qui s'emparait d'elle ne lui laissait aucun répit. Elle avait déjà bien trop gesticulé... Sa tête se mit à tourner violemment tandis qu'un son strident lui envahissait les oreilles, la clouant au lit derechef, alors qu'elle venait à peine de s'en redresser.

\- Ok alors... À plus tard, conclut-elle vivement, assaillie par la souffrance.

Le Turien fut satisfait autant que honteux de pouvoir saisir cette échappatoire inespérée, et il ne se fit pas prier pour tourner les talons.

Après une brève salutation, voyant bien que la Quarienne n'était de toute façon plus en état d'échanger avec lui, Garrus s'en fut à toute vitesse, la sensation d'une pierre lestée lui pesant dans le ventre...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La nuit, fraîchement tombée, était des plus appréciables sur la planète galarienne. Le climat tropical et humide de Sur'Kesh pouvait être étouffant la journée, surtout pour ceux qui n'y étaient pas accoutumés. Le soir et sa petite bise agréable avait comme des airs réparateurs pour un organisme humain.

Joker n'avait pas souhaité rester enfermé dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec IDA. Cette boîte minuscule dans laquelle on les avait installés lui semblait bien plus opprimante encore que l'air extérieur. Sa cabine de pilotage du Normandy lui paraissait être un logement mille fois plus confortable, dans lequel il se sentait bien mieux à l'aise. Aussi, une fois son paquetage posé, le pilote n'avait guère attendu plus de temps avant de sortir parcourir le dédale de chemins extérieurs de la base. IDA l'avait accompagné, toujours aussi protectrice à l'égard de celui qui l'avait libérée de sa prison. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de prétextes pour pouvoir déambuler librement. Officiellement, le GSI estimait Shepard et le Normandy au point de laisser le bénéfice du doute à l'IA. Officieusement, il allait sans dire que les Galariens gardaient tout de même un oeil sur le corps robotique qui accompagnait Joker... Malgré tout, les deux tourtereaux s'accommodaient parfaitement au fait de ne pas avoir les officiers de la Citadelle sur le dos.

Non loin de la salle de réfectoire attenante à toutes les chambres que le GSI leur avait confiées, Joker et IDA s'étaient accoudés à une barrière vitrée, perdant leurs regards sur la somptuosité du décor qui s'étalait devant leurs yeux, embelli par la lumière nocturne. Le pilote, habitué depuis la petite enfance à vivre dans le sillage des vaisseaux, toujours bercé par les étoiles scintillant dans le vide autour de lui, n'en restait pas moins admiratif lorsqu'il avait l'occasion de poser les pieds sur une planète aussi magnifique que celle des Galariens.

Il sembla qu'IDA, de base bien étrangère au concept de la beauté, trouva également quelque attrait à l'environnement qui les entourait.

\- Plus le temps passe, et plus ma compréhension des espèces organiques s'accroît, annonça-t-elle calmement par dessus le chant des insectes de la jungle.

Joker tourna la tête dans sa direction, avide d'écouter la suite.

\- Cette organisation naturelle, cette verdure, ces rivières, ces falaises... Il est évident que cela présente un certain cachet.

\- Ouais, autrement dit, toi aussi tu trouves ça beau, sourit le timonier en replongeant son regard au loin.

La sensibilité de l'IA devenait de plus en plus pointue au fil du temps, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Plus le temps passait, plus IDA s'émancipait en tant que personne. Depuis qu'il l'avait délivrée de ses entraves, Joker avait l'impression d'assister à la naissance d'un être nouveau, qui s'émerveillait de tout et qui avait soif d'en apprendre toujours davantage. Elle s'imprégnait de ce qui faisait des autres créatures des espèces organiques à part entière : les sentiments...

\- Oui, et je comprends mieux, continua-t-elle. Pourquoi la guerre, pourquoi cette lutte perpétuelle. La beauté des choses fait partie des multiples raisons pour lesquelles la galaxie se soulève contre les Moissonneurs. Eux sont totalement étrangers à cette idée. Je l'étais moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

\- Mais tu ne l'es plus ! Tu as conscience que tu es bien plus qu'un tas de lignes de codes. C'est aussi tout ce qui fait ton charme !

L'Humain lui asséna un clin d'oeil malicieux, avant de poursuivre plus sérieusement :

\- Du coup... Quand tu as décidé de désobéir à l'amiral Hackett... Parce que, oui, il faut qu'on en parle. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Est-ce que c'est par pure bienveillance, ou bien... les lignes de code qui te demandaient de nous protéger t'ont fait agir par défaut ?

IDA hocha la tête, légèrement déçue de cette question. Dans le fond, elle était persuadée que Joker connaissait la réponse. Peut-être avait-il besoin de l'entendre la lui dire.

\- J'ai changé mes programmes pour y intégrer l'application de sentiments personnels. Une fraction de seconde m'a suffi pour savoir que les injonctions de l'amiral allaient mener le Normandy et son équipage à leur perte. J'ai toutefois pris en compte ma fonction principale, de base, qui était d'assister le personnel à bord et de veiller à ce qu'il survive. Si le Normandy tombait, qui allait pouvoir continuer la lutte contre les Moissonneurs ? Shepard a malheureusement perdu la vie, mais au sein du vaisseau, d'autres personnes respiraient encore. Ces personnes sont le fer de lance de la guerre, et il était malvenu de les envoyer à la mort quand leurs compétences pouvaient toujours être utiles ultérieurement.

\- Mais tu sais que nous avons été pointés du doigt pour ça, s'inquiéta Joker. Le mot "désertion" n'est pas quelque chose que l'on aime voir associé à sa personne, en carrière militaire...

\- Je m'en excuse, confia IDA.

\- Bah... Je suppose qu'on devrait plutôt te remercier. Si tu n'avais pas fait ça, on ne serait pas là à réfléchir à la façon dont on va pouvoir botter le cul des Moissonneurs par la suite... Même sans Shepard, la guerre continue. Et puis, sans nos talents, Hackett serait bien emmerdé. Alors moi, je te le dis. Merci, IDA.

À ces mots, le timonier saisit délicatement les mains de l'IA, qu'il tint dans les siennes. Un étrange sourire timide s'affichait sur ses lèvres tandis que c'était un regard tendre et épris qui se posait sur le visage de l'être synthétique à ses côtés.

Soudainement un petit son se fit entendre, et Jeff leva son bras gauche pour activer quelque fonction sur son OmniTech. Des lettres holographiques apparurent au dessus de son avant-bras pour afficher un message de Steve Cortez.

 _Lieutenant Cortez, sain et sauf et réparé par les Galariens du GSI ! Ma petite opération s'est bien passée et je devrais être en mesure de revenir parmi vous d'ici demain, si tout se passe bien. Ces gars sont des pros du rafistolage, je vous le dis ! Au fait, merci à vous de pas m'avoir laissé sur le carreau à Londres... J'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester, mais j'aurais dû me souvenir que j'avais la meilleure équipe qui puisse exister. Dormez-bien !_

Joker sourit. IDA avait raison. Même sans le commandant, il y avait encore des personnes bien en vie et prêtes à mettre de nouveau leurs compétences au service de la galaxie.

Malgré les récents et tragiques évènements, il était encore bien trop tôt pour abandonner.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Les bons sentiments de Joker et IDA semblaient ne pas trouver écho chez tout le monde, hélas. De longues minutes après leur promenade, les deux avaient fini par rejoindre le reste de leurs compagnons au réfectoire tout proche.

La salle était suffisamment grande pour accueillir des équipes plus conséquentes que la leur. Des tables étaient disposées un peu partout dans la pièce silencieuse, décorée comme partout ailleurs dans un style épuré composé de mobilier blanc cassé. Malgré ces coloris apaisants, l'aspect des lieux demeurait très fonctionnel et militaire. Peut-être l'équipage se serait-il même senti plus à l'aise au sein des salles du Normandy, bien plus familières...

Une duo de Galariens muets comme des tombes leur avait été envoyé afin de s'occuper de la cuisine, et les créatures amphibies s'afféraient à préparer un dîner dont tous ne rêvaient pas, le ventre et la gorge bien trop noués pour avaler quelque met que ce soit...

Si la sobriété de l'endroit ne le rendait pas foncièrement accueillant, l'ambiance terriblement pesante n'aidait pas les membres de l'équipage à se décrisper.

Tous s'étaient attablés les uns à côté des autres, de façon à former un groupe uni, mais qui restait cependant bien silencieux. Certains de leur groupe manquaient à l'appel, brisant un peu plus une maigre cohésion pourtant si évidente ordinairement. Tali était hospitalisée et en convalescence, il en était de même pour Cortez et Javik. Liara n'avait guère donné signe de vie depuis un moment, laissant Glyphe apporter un message d'excuse à destination de ses camarades, expliquant, désolée, qu'elle préférait ne pas les rejoindre pour le repas du soir... Enfin le bout de table, auquel on aimait y imaginer une Shepard pleine de vie, était vide de tout occupant.

Les mâchoires ruminaient de la nourriture qui avait du mal à passer, et certains avaient à peine touché à leur assiette... Il fallait à Traynor des minutes interminables pour avaler une seule bouchée tandis que Garrus regardait d'un air las les aliments spéciaux qu'on lui avait fait amener. Mais ne supportant plus cet horrible silence, seulement ponctué par les bruits de vaisselle que faisaient les cuisiniers, le Turien décida qu'une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à ses camarades ne serait pas superflue...

\- Bon, entama-t-il alors, attirant les regards fatigués. Comme certains le savent, j'ai pu rendre visite à Tali tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait suffisamment en état pour me parler, mais il se trouve que les traitements agissent bien et qu'on a pu échanger deux mots. Elle est en bonne voie de guérison et elle sera probablement parmi nous d'ici quelques jours.

\- Alléluia, répliqua Vega, qui malgré son ressenti, dévorait la nourriture comme un ogre. Enfin quelque chose qui fait du bien au moral. Tant qu'on y est, quelqu'un d'autre que moi a eu des nouvelles d'Esteban ?

\- Ouais, intervint Joker. Monsieur prend du repos, avec toute une équipe aux petits soins à son chevet. Petite chirurgie pour sa part, qui s'est bien déroulée apparemment. Il devrait nous rejoindre demain «si tout va bien». Mais connaissant l'animal, le jour sera à peine levé qu'il sera déjà là à sauter comme un cabri.

La boutade provoqua quelques plissements de lèvres, qui ne durèrent guère cependant.

\- En partant de l'hôpital, j'ai fait un détour auprès de Javik, ajouta Garrus en se redressant contre le dossier inconfortable de sa chaise. Il a bien ramassé à Londres, mais faut croire que c'est un type solide. Il était réveillé quand je l'ai vu, et à vrai dire, il ne faisait que râler.

\- Est-ce que ça étonne quelqu'un ? appuya James.

\- Je crois que c'était pire que d'habitude... C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut étudier un Prothéen en vie qui a réussi à traverser le temps ! Les Galariens et leurs scientifiques... Ils étaient tous là à lui tourner autour comme un essaim d'insectes pendant qu'il gesticulait en pestant ! Je l'ai entendu plusieurs fois grogner que ces «gobeurs de mouches» feraient mieux de le laisser tranquille... Des trucs du genre.

\- Typiquement Javik... souffla Ashley, le regard perdu dans son assiette. En tout cas je suis contente que Tali s'en soit tirée. C'était moins une... Elle a dû être déçue d'apprendre que les Quariens et les Geths soient partis se réfugier sur Rannoch pendant la vague de désertion.

Un silence bien lourd s'installa. Tandis que Garrus commençait à sentir la gêne l'envahir, les yeux se posaient sur lui, attendant une réponse à l'hypothèse d'Ashley. Le Turien serra la mâchoire et soupira un grand coup avant de se lancer :

\- Je... Je ne lui ai pas dit. Vu son état, je pensais qu'il valait sûrement mieux que... Enfin, qu'elle l'apprenne plus tard. Elle ne sait rien pour le Creuset, pour les Quariens, et... ni pour Shepard.

Tous secouèrent la tête, approuvant ou non le choix qu'il avait fait de se taire, alors que le nom du commandant semblait tomber comme un couperet.

\- Bien... Je lui expliquerai tout ça quand elle sera revenue, annonça Ashley, peu ravie à l'idée de devoir tout lui révéler d'un coup. J'espère qu'elle sera aussi solide pour encaisser les nouvelles qu'elle ne l'est pour survivre à ses blessures... Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut nous tenir prêts. Le capitaine Wik m'a expliqué la situation de Sur'Kesh, et si le GSI nous accueille bien volontiers en attendant les prochains ordres de Hackett, nous ne sommes pas pour autant les bienvenus. D'un instant à l'autre, il est possible que nous devions quitter la planète à toute vitesse... Restez bien tous aux aguets.

\- Je...

Une voix timide s'éleva de l'autre bout de la table. C'était celle, chevrotante, de Diana Allers.

\- Je voulais vous tenir informés de mon départ... annonça résolument cette dernière. J'ai bien réfléchi, depuis que nous avons quitté la Terre, et j'en ai conclu que mon rôle au sein du Normandy n'était plus d'aucune utilité. Dès la journée de demain, j'irai rejoindre les réfugiés dans la capitale galarienne. J'ai déjà pris mes dispositions, et dans l'après-midi un agent du GSI sera là pour m'escorter discrètement jusqu'à destination...

La stupéfaction prit possession de tous, sauf de Traynor qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attristée par la nouvelle.

Des mots de soutien et de gentillesse se firent entendre, saluant la détermination dont la journaliste avait fait preuve pour mener à bien son projet, alors que la vie au sein du Normandy était loin de s'être faite sans encombres pour elle.

Mais une fois que tous eurent salué la décision de la jeune femme, les voix se turent de nouveau, laissant les cuisiniers galariens rythmer le son ambiant. L'atmosphère était redevenue lourde et pesante et personne ne trouvait mot à dire.

Chaque membre de l'équipage était bien trop absorbé par ses propres pensées moroses...

Demain serait un autre jour...


	5. Face à face

**V : Face à face**

Le Normandy était bien silencieux, depuis son amarrage. Vidée de son personnel, la frégate semblait entièrement inanimée, stationnant auprès des vaisseaux galariens du GSI qui, eux, allaient et venaient sans interruption.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas dénuée de tous ses occupants.

Samantha Traynor y passait plus de temps que dans son logement temporaire de la base. Depuis qu'Allers était partie, la jeune femme ne se sentait plus en mesure de s'y reposer en toute quiétude. Aussi, des tâches l'attendaient sur son poste de travail, car les différents rapports reçus de l'Alliance transitaient par sa console. Traynor faisait l'intermédiaire entre le Normandy immobilisé et le bureau d'Ashley, à qui elle ne cessait de transmettre des documents. Malheureusement le signal le plus espéré, l'appel de Hackett, tardait à arriver…

Steve Cortez, bien qu'ayant du mal à effectuer certains mouvements brusques, s'était bien rétabli. Se souciant peu du repos que tentaient de lui imposer les Galariens, le lieutenant était lui aussi régulièrement de retour dans le bâtiment, dans le but d'entretenir du matériel en soute qui ne devait pas rester ainsi inutilisé.

Au niveau des quartiers de l'équipage, en revanche, une salle restait constamment alimentée, éclairée et occupée depuis maintenant trois jours.

Les images diffusées par les multiples écrans d'affichage vacillaient, montrant tantôt des rapports signés, tantôt des photos prises sur les différents fronts où l'on se battait toujours contre les Moissonneurs, ou bien encore des extraits vidéo faisant office de témoignages… Malgré les pertes incommensurables au sein des différentes espèces de la Voie lactée, le réseau d'agents du Courtier de l'Ombre semblait encore bien actif.

Bien sûr, les informations arrivaient beaucoup moins vite, voir carrément en retard… Évidemment, la quantité de faits rapportés était moindre comparée au temps d'avant l'arrivée des Moissonneurs… Inévitablement, depuis que la guerre s'était installée sur les planètes et les colonies galactiques, le nombre de personnes travaillant pour le Courtier avait été grandement diminué. Pour couronner le tout, les réseaux de communication éparpillés au sein de la Voie lactée étaient eux aussi, pour certains tout du moins, en piteux état... voir carrément détruits.

Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas encore Liara d'avoir besoin de l'aide plus que précieuse de Glyphe, qui s'afférait à traiter toutes les données reçues et à les classer, pour finalement ne transmettre que les plus importantes à sa patronne.

\- La Résistance sur Thessia a-t-elle bien reçu le matériel promis ?

La voix de Liara était lasse, plate et triste, presque aussi monotone que celle d'une IV informative. L'Asari était debout devant les écrans accrochés au mur de son bureau. Elle les observait attentivement et ne bougeait que pour envoyer des réponses ou des ordres à ceux avec qui elle avait pu entrer en communication. Ses yeux étaient rougis et la brûlaient en permanence, conséquence de ses pleurs mêlés aux pixels lumineux qui l'éblouissaient désormais en continu. Elle n'avait séjourné qu'une courte et pénible nuit dans sa chambre galarienne, où elle n'avait d'ailleurs pu se reposer convenablement. Trouvant refuge au sein du Normandy, seul lieu encore capable de la rattacher au commandant disparu, Liara s'afférait à s'occuper l'esprit sans discontinuité.

\- La confirmation nous est parvenue hier soir, docteur T'Soni, répliqua aussitôt Glyphe.

\- Bien, bien…

Suite à cette courte réponse, Liara tendit les bras pour tapoter sur un clavier devant elle, geste qu'elle effectuait bien moins vite que d'ordinaire. L'un de ses poignets était encore douloureux, conséquence de ses blessures de Londres... Ses mouvements étaient lourds et son propre corps, titubant, lui semblait peser une tonne. Aussi, elle dut fermer les yeux un instant et enserrer son front de l'une de ses mains pour éviter de chanceler davantage. Son état déplorable venait lui rappeler qu'elle était bien une créature organique, malgré sa propension actuelle à agir comme un synthétique dénué de besoins vitaux.

\- Vous n'avez pas dormi depuis exactement vingt-sept heures, seize minutes et 54 secondes, l'informa l'IV.

Liara fit une grimace. Peut-être aurait-elle préféré ne pas se rendre compte de sa situation désolante, mais force était de constater qu'elle faisait peur à voir.

\- Le repos vous est grandement conseillé, docteur, insista Glyphe.

\- Ou... Oui, mais je...

L'Asari balbutia et fut prise d'un violent vertige. Son assistant synthétique avait raison, il lui fallait impérativement décrocher de son amas d'écrans, sans quoi elle finirait par s'effondrer sans ne rien pouvoir y faire.

Elle soupira, se rendant à l'évidence, puis se dirigea mollement vers le lit situé au fond de la pièce longiligne. Pourtant, après quelques pas seulement, elle stoppa son chemin, tournant la tête sur sa gauche pour apercevoir sur une étagère un petit cadre.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent...

À l'intérieur des bordures noires se trouvait une photo de Shepard. Elle était assise sur une caisse, en soute, penchée vers avant et les bras posés sur ses genoux. L'une de ses mains tenait le Predator qu'elle venait de nettoyer. À ce moment là, en pleine guerre contre les Moissonneurs, il était devenu rare de voir Jane Shepard afficher un tel air détendu. Prise en photo au dépourvu alors qu'elle travaillait, elle avait pourtant souri chaleureusement malgré ses réticences à passer sous l'objectif. Glyphe était venu en traître capturer son image, obéissant aux injonctions de sa propriétaire amusée...

Son regard vert émeraude, surplombé d'une cicatrice sur l'arcade gauche qui venait lui barrer un sourcil, contrastait avec ses cheveux rougeoyants. Elle semblait fixer Liara et la transpercer de part en part, lui provoquant un frisson.

Le charme de ce sourire bienveillant frappa l'Asari de plein fouet.

Les yeux bleu pâle du Courtier de l'Ombre s'emplirent une nouvelle fois d'une douleur oculaire semblable à milles aiguillons, et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à refaire surface. Exténuée, elle se saisit du petit cadre et l'emporta avec elle jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel elle s'écroula lourdement.

Ainsi vautrée sur le dos, en étoile, la photo du commandant à ses côtés, Liara clôt fortement ses paupières pour forcer l'eau à quitter ses yeux. Des gouttes salées coulèrent de chaque côté de ses tempes pour aller mouiller la couette sous sa tête. D'abord lent, le rythme auquel elles venaient glisser sur ses joues ne cessait d'augmenter, pour se faire finalement continuel. Bientôt, des sanglots incontrôlables secouèrent son thorax tandis qu'elle serrait les poings comme pour saisir l'inatteignable...

...Comme pour s'accrocher désespérément à une Jane Shepard invisible...

Se mettre au travail comme un robot, sans goût et de façon acharnée, avait au moins eu le mérite de tenir ses songes en respect. Cela avait toujours été le cas, une certaine façon pour elle de se donner l'impression qu'elle était en mesure de contrôler le cours des évènements, ainsi que sa propre personne.

Mais ici, recluse en privé dans son bureau, il avait fallu qu'elle accepte un bref moment de détente pour que toutes ses pensées refoulées l'assaillissent de nouveau.

Au final, se laisser pleinement aller à sa peine n'était pas si désagréable... Sur le coup, cela avait presque un côté libérateur.

Liara tourna paresseusement la tête pour fixer encore le portrait de Shepard, qu'elle tenait de sa main droite. Elle renifla et avala difficilement sa salive, une boule lui tenaillant la gorge.

 _«Je l'ai abandonnée...»_

Ces mots, cruels, l'Asari se les était probablement répétés plus d'une bonne centaine de fois depuis Londres, et le tourment qu'elle s'infligeait ne trouvait aucune fin. En plus du chagrin que lui imposait le deuil, un horrible sentiment de culpabilité la rongeait tout entière.

 _«Pardon... Pardon Shepard...»_

Ébranlée et tressautant à cause de ses pleurs, Liara serra fortement l'index de son poing gauche entre ses dents.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle perdait le commandant du Normandy.

Deuxième détestable foi que la N7 lui avait ordonné le repli et la sécurité alors qu'elle-même risquait sa vie... Ses "erreurs" n'avaient pas pardonné : Shepard mourrait, et elle sombrait dans le chagrin. Dans chacune des situations la biotique n'avait fait qu'obéir, pour se noyer ensuite dans de pesants remords qui l'empêchaient de refaire surface. Cette fois en revanche, il n'y avait plus de Cerberus et aucun projet Lazare dans lequel se lancer à corps perdu...

C'était fini.

Quelques-uns de ses camarades étaient venus lui rendre de timides visites sur le Normandy pour prendre de ses nouvelles et les transmettre au reste de l'équipe. Liara n'avait pas tenté de cacher sa peine, bien qu'elle s'était efforcée de garder ses larmes pour elle le plus possible. La tentation de se confier à une oreille attentive avait été forte, mais l'Asari y avait résisté. Malgré les faibles sourires qu'on lui avait adressé, elle n'était pas dupe : le moral des autres n'était guère meilleur que le sien... Ces derniers jours, tous s'occupaient de leurs propres démons.

Finalement, la jeune femme fut envahie de nouveaux songes qui la prirent au dépourvu. Dans la masse brumeuse de son esprit, le visage réconfortant d'une autre personne sembla se dessiner.

Bénézia...

Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour obtenir le doux réconfort d'une mère, en ce pénible instant, comme dans son enfance, lors d'une blessure banale ou d'un quelconque chagrin de petite fille. Mais la matriarche était partie depuis plusieurs années maintenant, ne laissant derrière elle que des souvenirs.

Elle aussi...

Liara réalisa que les seuls proches qu'il lui restait se trouvaient ici, avec elle, sur Sur'Kesh. Aethyta, son père, avait disparu. Elle travaillait toujours à la Citadelle lorsque les Moissonneurs avaient attaqué, et même si le Courtier de l'Ombre avait promis de sacrées sommes à qui serait en mesure de lui fournir quelconque information à son sujet, aucune piste ne lui était parvenue. Son deuxième parent restait introuvable, tout comme le Drell avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié, Feron. Si ce dernier était en vie, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il trouverait un moyen de la joindre tôt ou tard. Il restait l'un de ses agents...

Tout en réfléchissant à ces évidences douloureuses, Liara n'avait cessé de caresser du pouce l'image joviale du commandant. Puis, au bout de minutes qui lui parurent interminables, son doigt ralentit, pour finalement s'immobiliser. Terrassée par la fatigue et la peine, elle fut incapable d'ouvrir ses paupières ou de bouger le moindre muscle, se laissant engloutir dans un lourd sommeil.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ashley faisait les cent pas dans son bureau depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure. Une forte inquiétude s'était emparée d'elle, et ses soupirs de mécontentement ainsi que ses allées et venues rapides d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce n'arrivaient pas à évacuer la tension qu'elle ressentait.

La Dalatrace Linron était en chemin pour la rencontrer officiellement, et son arrivée était imminente.

Padok Wiks l'avait prévenue depuis seulement une heure. La jeune femme avait à peine terminé son déjeuner au réfectoire quand le message du capitaine galarien lui était parvenu. Son estomac fraîchement rempli s'était aussitôt vrillé sous l'effet de l'affolement. Tout ce qu'espérait le lieutenant-commandant, c'était une entrevue sans accroc, dans le calme, avec à la clé une possible bénédiction de la Dalatrace pour rester encore un peu sur Sur'Kesh. Hackett n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, et ses instructions se faisaient grandement attendre. L'équipage ne s'en rendait pas forcément compte, profitant tranquillement d'un repos mérité et salvateur ainsi que des soins que lui proposait le GSI... Mais Williams, elle, était bien plus alarmiste concernant la situation, Wiks n'ayant pas manqué de l'avertir à maintes reprises désormais.

Le GSI était un groupe d'espions et d'agents d'élite, mais en ces temps troublés, il n'était pas incongru d'y soupçonner la présence de taupes ou de personnel corrompu. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que l'Union galarienne apprenne la venue du Normandy sur ses terres. Comme prévu, la réaction avait été immédiate...

Impossible de savoir si d'éventuelles négociations pouvaient avoir lieu avec la chef Linron, ou si elle tenterait de chasser l'équipage et leur vaisseau sans sommation. Toutefois, l'annonce précipitée de sa visite au sein de la base secrète ne laissait rien présager de bon, et c'est précisément ce qui contrariait Ashley.

\- Reste calme Williams... se répéta-t-elle tout en continuant son impétueuse marche circulaire. Un peu d'aplomb, bordel... Allez. Ça va le faire.

Après une forte inspiration supposée lui faire retrouver un peu de courage, Ashley sortit enfin de ses quartiers pour entamer, d'une allure fière et déterminée, le chemin qui la menait au Normandy. Là-bas, ses camarades l'attendaient sûrement tous, à présent. Quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait donné l'ordre à tout l'équipage de l'y rejoindre, comme le souhaitait la Dalatrace... Exiger une rencontre devant le vaisseau et non au calme dans une salle de réunion n'augurait rien de bon non plus, d'ailleurs, mais le lieutenant-commandant n'en laissait rien paraître sur son visage fermé.

L'Humaine, aux faux airs inébranlables, parcourait les allées pâles et humides de pluie d'un pas sûr. Le ciel grondait au loin et semblait lui aussi être signe de mauvais présage, mais Ashley préféra rouler des yeux et ignorer cette superstition qui ne l'encourageait guère. Enfin, peu après, elle gagna la grande baie d'amarrage où l'attendaient ses compagnons ainsi qu'une troupe conséquente d'agents du GSI, menée par Padok Wiks.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Ashley lorsque cette dernière arriva, et après avoir salué le capitaine galarien, elle remarqua bien vite quelques absents au sein de son équipe.

\- Où sont les autres ? questionna-t-elle directement.

\- Traynor est partie chercher Liara dans son bureau. Elle ne répondait pas à l'intercom... renseigna Joker les bras croisés. Et Tali est en chemin, les médecins ont voulu procéder à quelques vérifications avant de la laisser trop s'exposer à l'extérieur. Fallait absolument examiner l'étanchéité de sa nouvelle combinaison avant qu'elle se promène sous la pluie...

Ashley acquiesça. Heureusement, les retardataires ne trainèrent pas à regagner le groupe. Il s'en était fallu de peu... Si Linron avait découvert que tous n'étaient pas là devant elle, qui savait quelle réaction aurait été la sienne...

Tali, quelque peu affaiblie mais bien remise sur pied, arriva la première. Cela faisait plaisir à tous de voir la jeune femme en vie et rétablie. Pourtant, son moral n'était pas au beau fixe... Lorsque Williams était venue lui apprendre les dures nouvelles que Garrus avait tues, la Quarienne avait été frappée de stupeur. Déçue et frustrée, bien que comprenant les raisons du Turien de garder ces informations secrètes, Tali s'était faite plutôt discrète depuis cet instant.

De longues secondes après l'arrivée de l'ingénieure, Traynor revint également. Derrière elle se trouvait une Liara aux traits tirés et aux yeux rougis, sortie prématurément d'un écrasant sommeil. L'Asari salua ses amis d'un murmure bref, préférant que leur attention se reporte sur leur chef plutôt que sur son visage dévasté.

\- Capitaine Wiks, nous sommes tous là, annonça alors Ashley au principal intéressé.

\- Tant mieux, se réjouit le Galarien tout en consultant son OmniTech. La Dalatrace Linron arrive. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle n'est que peu accompagnée...

 _«Super... Autrement dit, elle n'a pas jugé nécessaire d'emmener des soldats pour nous plomber...»_ pensa Williams, légèrement rassurée.

Peut-être y aurait-il moyen de communiquer facilement, tout compte fait...

Pourtant, lorsque la silhouette élancée de la dirigeante encapuchonnée se fit apercevoir au loin, son allure rapide et ses poings serrés ne donnaient guère l'impression d'une quelconque sympathie. Wiks s'en rendit certainement compte, car ses grands yeux globuleux clignèrent rapidement et sa bouche se tordit dans une mimique peu engageante.

Heureusement, comme l'avait prévu l'officier du GSI, la Dalatrace n'était entourée que de quelques personnes. Quatre, précisément, et qui en apparence n'étaient que peu armées.

Ashley fit quelques pas en avant pour accueillir l'éminence amphibie, mais cette dernière se planta devant elle et Wiks sans piper mot, les toisant d'un regard noir et sévère.

\- Lieutenant-commandant Ashley Williams de l'Alliance, madame, entama alors l'Humaine. Spectre de la Citadelle et nouveau capitaine du Normandy SR-2.

Après cette introduction, Ashley effectua un salut militaire tout comme elle l'aurait fait devant quelconque supérieur. Mais cela ne sembla nullement impressionner Linron, qui ne prit aucunement la peine d'y répondre, ni de se présenter à son tour. Sur les terres tropicales de Sur'Kesh, elle était en position de force. Hors de question de se montrer agréable ou de plier le genou devant des étrangers apatrides qui refusaient de reconnaître son autorité et avaient bafoué ses règles.

\- Jolies titres, jolis grades rétorqua Linron d'un air mauvais tandis que de la pluie dégoulinait de sa capuche, rendue humide par le trajet qu'elle avait effectué pour venir à la base. Malheureusement pour vous, ils ne vous sont plus d'aucune utilité, et encore moins ici.

Ashley était loin de s'être attendue à un bon accueil, mais une telle diatribe la surprit tout de même... Et la créature longiligne devant elle n'en avait pas terminé.

\- Je suis... surprise, que le capitaine Wiks vous ait sournoisement autorisé l'amarrage sur notre planète, continua-elle en dévisageant l'officier du GSI, qui lui rendit bien son allure dédaigneuse.

\- Nous n'avons fait que répondre aux conventions d'aide les plus élémentaires, Dalatrace. Un vaisseau allié rempli de soldats blessés et demandant assistance ne pouvait pas être reconduit aussi impunément hors de notre système. Quant à l'utilisation de la force, vous êtes sans doute au courant des conséquences que provoquerait un tel indicent au niveau diplomatique.

La bouche de Linron se déforma et trembla sous l'effet de l'agacement...

\- Au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant, officier Wiks, c'est l'Union galarienne qui décide de la façon dont nous devons gérer notre planète et notre espèce. Laissez ce genre d'affaires au gouvernement et tenez-vous en à votre rôle militaire, voulez-vous.

\- Mais parfaitement, madame, siffla le capitaine. Nous ne faisons que porter secours à nos camarades soldats.

\- Hé bien cela ne peut plus durer. Voyez vous, "lieutenant-commandant", des milliers de vaisseaux tout aussi en détresse que le vôtre patientent en dehors de l'espace confiné que nous avons mis en place. Je vous prierais donc de quitter Sur'Kesh aussi rapidement que possible, l'Union galarienne a décrété que vous n'étiez pas les bienvenus ici.

\- Nous ne comptions pas nous éterniser, rassurez-vous, maugréa Ashley, courroucée. Nous ne faisons que nous ravitailler, soigner nos blessés, et attendre des ordres du haut commandement de l'Alliance.

Piquée au vif, Linron pointa un long doigt crochu directement devant le visage de l'Humaine.

\- Dites-moi, Williams. Le _fabuleux_ commandant qui vous précédait... Ne vous a-t-elle donc pas tenue informée de notre petite discussion au sein du Normandy, lorsqu'elle a pris la décision de balayer d'un revers de la main mes propositions ?

Ashley entrouvrit la bouche et plissa les yeux. Désormais, l'idée de la discussion courtoise semblait s'éloigner à grandes foulées... Derrière l'Humaine, tout le groupe se tendit. Bafouer leur chef tombée au combat pour la survie de la galaxie était bien là la ligne rouge que Linron ne devait pas franchir...

\- Vous refusez donc de nous aider à cause de la cure du génophage... À cause de la décision du commandant Shepard ?

\- "Je saurai m'en souvenir, commandant. Ce genre d'attitude risque de vous coûter des alliés", l'ai-je prévenue. Elle ne m'a pas écoutée. J'ai bien tenté de l'avertir une dernière fois, avant qu'elle répande le remède au travers du Voile, mais je n'ai fait que tendre une nouvelle fois la joue pour en récolter la gifle. Vous avez pris votre décision, Humains. Maintenant, vous allez franchir le blocus autour de Sur'Kesh, mais uniquement pour un retour expéditif en direction d'où vous venez.

Contre toute attente, Javik avança de quelques pas pour venir se mettre au niveau d'Ashley. Le Prothéen contrarié jaugea la Dalatrace de toute sa taille, ses quatre yeux ronds renvoyant des flammes d'animosité.

\- Vous n'êtes que des gobe-mouches ingrats ! cracha-t-il sans retenue. Des dizaines de milliers d'années passées, tout ça pour voir votre peuple de têtards difformes devenir arrogant et déplaisant au possible ! Vous faites partie de cette galaxie et cette guerre vous concerne, que vous le vouliez ou non. Votre ridicule blocus ne vous sauvera pas des Moissonneurs, et votre caractère méprisable va vous envoyer droit dans la tombe.

Les billes noires globuleuses de la Dalatrace s'ouvrirent bien grand. Cette fois-ci, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière... Pourtant, même si Javik n'avait pas pris de pincettes, Ashley devait avouer que sa comparaison des Galariens avec des batraciens lui plaisait fortement. La tête que faisait Linron valait son pesant de crédits...

\- Tout ceci est de la faute de Shepard, et uniquement Shepard ! hurla-t-elle subitement de sa voix nasillarde, balançant ses grands bras dans des gestes colériques démesurés. Cette espèce d'Humaine têtue et incontrôlable est responsable de la destruction de la quasi-totalité des forces galactiques, et ce en une seule fois !

\- Peut-être que les forces galactiques auraient pu être davantage préservées si nous avions reçu toute l'aide disponible, répliqua Vega dont les mots lui échappèrent. Nous avions besoin de toute le monde pour remporter cette victoire ! La bataille se déroulait sur Terre et VOUS l'avez manquée !

\- Et vous serez bientôt à votre tour envahis par les Moissonneurs, conclut Javik malgré les clameurs d'Ashley, qui tentait de les faire taire. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne viennent vous chercher, mais contrairement aux autres espèces, vous serez seuls. Votre éradication viendra d'autant plus vite.

\- Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous dites ? s'offusqua la chef galarienne. Vous avez été aveugles, tous ! Vous avez élevé au rang de guerrière invincible, de déesse, que sais-je encore, une simple femme, qui vous a conduits droit au massacre ! Créatures irrévérencieuses, bornées et stupides ! Vous devriez avoir péri sur Terre, tous autant que vous êtes ! Si le commandant Shepard s'en tire mieux que vous sur le plan honorifique, c'est simplement car elle a eu la politesse de crever avec ceux qu'elle a mené à la mort !

Tout l'équipage gronda, s'insurgeant à haute voix contre les insultes proférées à leur encontre ainsi qu'à celle de leur commandant disparu. Les membres du GSI tentèrent bien de s'interposer, mais ce fut sans succès, leurs mots se perdant dans les vives protestations des autres.

Malgré les avertissement de Padok Wiks, nul n'avait espéré de telles réprimandes de la part de la personne à la tête du gouvernement de Sur'Kesh. Visiblement, ses rancœurs envers Shepard dépassaient de loin le moindre sentiment de solidarité.

Liara, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le début de la rencontre, releva vivement la tête. Les yeux rougis de l'Asari lançaient des éclairs, et ses mâchoires étaient tellement crispées qu'elle s'en faisait presque grincer les dents. Garrus posa une main amicale sur son épaule, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la calmer d'une quelconque façon. Sa tristesse sembla subitement se muer en une profonde colère, si bien que de légères fumerolles bleues se mirent à voleter autour de son corps.

Voyant la tension monter, Ashley, Javik et Garrus posèrent une main sur leur arme à titre préventif. La réaction des quatre gardes de la Dalatrace ne se fit pas attendre : tous dégainèrent de façon quasi-synchronisée, ce à quoi répondit finalement l'équipage.

Seulement, après quelques secondes à se regarder en chiens de faïence au travers des viseurs, de minuscules points rouges vinrent danser sur les armures des Galariens suivant Linron.

Des snipers du GSI...

Padok Wiks avait visiblement été bien plus prévoyant qu'Ashley ne l'aurait cru.

\- Vous oseriez trahir les vôtres, Wiks ? persifla la chef du gouvernement.

\- Nous ne faisons que respecter les lois instaurées par la Citadelle. Le Normandy est un bâtiment de guerre allié qui a requis notre aide. Nous la lui apportons, tout comme nous avons soutenu les projets de l'Alliance dans le conflit contre les Moissonneurs. Vous n'êtes pas seule à la tête de l'Union, et peut-être devriez-vous reconsidérer votre position... Vous êtes dans une base du GSI. Si vous ordonnez à vos hommes de faire feu, ce sera un acte de violation auquel nous serons obligés de répondre.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus ici dans l'intention de vous nuire, assura Ashley. Nous ne comptons rester éternellement amarrés chez vous. Ce n'est que temporaire. Nous avions besoin d'aide en urgence ! Des blessés et des morts étaient à bord !

Après avoir dévisagé l'Humaine, Linron effectua un geste de la tête, suite à quoi ses gardes baissèrent les armes.

\- Très bien. Je vois que les lois de notre propre planète peinent à être appliquées, de toute façon, et ce même parmi les nôtres.

\- Les lois ne sont pas modulables selon votre bonne convenance, madame. Nous ne faisons que les respecter, et nos alliés sont ici de plein droit.

\- Pour le moment, capitaine Wiks. Pour le moment. S'ils ne sont pas partis demain au crépuscule, je reviendrai le jour suivant, mais pas seule, soyez-en assuré. Qui sait ce qui se passera à ce moment-là.

Sans guère plus attendre, la Dalatrace leur tourna le dos et s'en fut sans leur adresser la moindre attention supplémentaire, ses hommes sur les talons. Elle dépassa la baie d'amarrage pour quitter les lieux, laissant de nouveau la pluie battante tremper sa longue tenue grisâtre.

\- Je _hais_ les politicards, pesta Ashley. Bande de connards arrogants.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Padok Wiks, quant à lui, lança un regard ombrageux en direction de Javik :

\- Têtards difformes, avez-vous dit...?

\- Vous auriez mieux fait de rester au stade de simples animaux primitifs, à patauger dans les marres puantes et glaireuses auxquelles vous apparteniez autrefois.

Après cette nouvelle pique largement assumée, le Prothéen prit congé du groupe sans demander quelconque permission. S'il respectait et reconnaissait les compétences de ses camarades, l'autorité d'Ashley lui glissait dessus comme des gouttes d'eau sur son armure...

Le lieutenant-commandant soupira, suite à quoi elle plaqua de façon virulente la paume de sa main contre son front...

Cette rencontre avait été bien pire que ce à quoi elle s'attendait...


	6. Morte ou vive

**VI : MORTE OU VIVE**

Si la pluie s'était arrêtée peu avant la tombée de la nuit, le ciel était quant à lui encore bien orageux. Ses éclairs venaient régulièrement illuminer le paysage nocturne ainsi que la base galarienne, dont la pâleur resplendissait par à-coups. Une forte odeur de végétation humide emplissait les narines de tous les occupants du complexe, plus ou moins accoutumés à cette puissante senteur.

Le fracas et les stries chaotiques de la foudre illustraient parfaitement les pensées qui fusaient dans la tête de Liara. Après l'entrevue épouvantable avec la Dalatrace, l'Asari n'avait cessé de ruminer, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver un peu de calme. S'étant par la suite de nouveau réfugiée dans son bureau, elle n'y avait au final passé que très peu de temps. L'espace était trop exigu, confiné. S'il lui avait d'abord servi de cocon rassurant dans lequel exprimer sa tristesse, l'endroit était inadapté pour laisser s'éteindre sa colère. Elle avait besoin d'air, et la bise agréable de Sur'Kesh qui lui caressait le visage emportait peu à peu avec elle la rage de la jeune femme.

L'agitation résultant d'un fort sentiment de contrariété n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel chez Liara... Mais à situation exceptionnelle, conséquences exceptionnelles. Marcher d'un pas furibond au travers de la base afin d'organiser le capharnaüm dans sa tête avait tout compte eu quelque utilité. Pour tirer les conclusions de ses réflexions, l'Asari avait fini par se planter devant une rambarde, qu'elle tenait fermement de ses deux poings. Son regard se perdait au loin dans l'obscurité, ses pupilles rétrécissant par instants sous la lumière aveuglante de l'orage.

La Dalatrace était allée bien trop loin. Que sa rancune envers Shepard soit justifiée ou non, de quel droit se permettait-elle de juger si durement une personne qui avait combattu pour la sûreté de tous ? Qui avait donné sa vie pour sauver des billions de personnes aux quatre coins de la galaxie ! Croyait-elle réellement que les Galariens, isolés, parviendraient à l'emporter face aux Moissonneurs ? Si leur espèce avait pu vivre encore à peu près tranquillement, il ne faisait aucun doute que, bientôt, ils seraient fauchés à leur tour par la menace venue de l'Abîme. Les actions de Shepard ayant attiré l'attention de l'Augure et ses comparses, cela avait au moins permis aux créatures amphibies de Sur'Kesh de gagner du temps...

Et voilà que _"son éminence"_ les rejetait de sa planète, eux qui avaient tant œuvré pour la Voie lactée.

\- Tss !

Le Courtier de l'Ombre vociféra sous l'agacement. La Déesse seule savait la patience, la ténacité et la rancune dont Liara pouvait faire preuve. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'Asari n'avait pipé mot devant Linron, se contentant d'encaisser ses dures paroles, qu'elle peinait à digérer.

Si Shepard avait été là, peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes... Allez savoir. Le commandant du Normandy n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, elle. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait pu réussir à raisonner la Galarienne...

Mais non. C'était Ashley qui prenait les décisions, à présent.

Liara murmura à voix basse ce qui ressemblait à des jurons, car même en colère, la culpabilité ne daignait visiblement pas la laisser tranquille.

Quelle ironie, elle qui s'était donné tant de mal pour retrouver le cadavre du commandant et le confier, sans grand espoir, à Cerberus... Le projet Lazare avait réussi, Shepard avait recouvré la vie... Pour la perdre une fois de plus des mois plus tard.

 _«Un jeu d'enfant Liara, tu n'as plus qu'à aller la chercher de nouveau...»_ ironisa l'Asari dont les yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

Si seulement les choses étaient aussi faciles et simples...

Shepard avait probablement été pulvérisée par le rayon rouge vif de l'Augure. L'énorme Moissonneur avait gardé le faisceau comme une bête féroce devant son antre, détruisant tous ceux qui s'en étaient approchés de trop près...

Le commandant méritait amplement des funérailles, que personne ne pouvait organiser en sa mémoire... Il n'y avait nulle dépouille à honorer et pire encore, le temps passé en pleine guerre était loin d'être propice à cela. Mais après tout...

Peut-être l'Augure ne l'avait-il pas touchée de plein fouet ? Des explosions fracassantes causées par ses attaques avaient expulsé des décombres, qui auraient pu lui tomber dessus et recouvrir son corps...

Peut-être des soldats humains sur place, en retrait cependant, l'avaient-ils ramassée ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Les communications coupées par la suite auraient pu empêcher le Normandy de recevoir d'éventuelles nouvelles...

Peut-être était-elle encore en vie quand la bataille s'était terminée, soldée par le repli général et la désertion... Qu'aurait-elle pensé de tout cela, gisant au sol sans rien pouvoir y faire ?

 _«Sois raisonnable... Elle est morte...»_ pensa l'Asari alors que le tonnerre retentissant se faisait entendre de nouveau. _«Pas deux fois... Aussi forte et tenace qu'elle puisse être, elle ne peux pas y échapper une deuxième fois. C'est impossible.»_

Et puis, il y avait ces adieux qu'elle lui avait fait avant de courir en direction du faisceau... Elle savait que c'était la fin en cas d'échec, délaissant ses amis derrière elle. Eux l'avaient abandonnée en retour, obéissant à ses ordres.

 _«On aurait dû aller chercher son corps... J'aurais dû rester à Londres... Peut-être... Vérifier, au moins...»_

Les bras de la Citadelle s'étaient pourtant ouverts ! À défaut de réussir à faire fonctionner le Creuset, quelqu'un avait actionné le mécanisme de la gigantesque station. Qui d'autre que Shepard pouvait avoir réussi cela ? Était-il seulement possible que le commandant s'éteigne sur les ruines de Londres quand son plus puissant ennemi s'était trouvé là, devant elle ? Si l'Augure ne l'avait pas touchée directement, n'aurait-elle pas tout fait pour se battre ?

Liara n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait une main plaquée contre sa bouche, serrant ses joues entre ses doigts comme pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de "peut-être" et de "si" dans ses questions. Son autre main cramponnait la barre de la rambarde comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien accrochée, gardant ses deux pieds fermement ancrés sur le sol.

Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'une autre vérité vint à elle : ce que les Moissonneurs faisaient de leurs ennemis vaincus n'était pas beau à voir...

Les yeux de l'Asari oscillèrent de gauche à droite sur les falaises environnantes, apeurée de l'évidence dont elle se rendait compte seulement maintenant. Si les sbires des créatures venues de l'Abîme avaient mis la main sur le commandant, elle avait pu être à son tour empalée au bout d'une pique et transformée en vulgaire zombi... Imaginer celle qu'elle aimait se décomposer sur un pieu pour finir en tas de chair décérébré lui fit froid dans le dos.

Liara le savait, il n'y avait qu'une façon d'en avoir le coeur net... Si la passion qui l'animait tentait de se faire entendre, la voix de la raison se faisait heureusement plus forte encore. Elle était encore naïve et trop insouciante quand elle était allée récupérer les restes de Shepard, l'autre fois... De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis. Elle n'était plus habitée par cet espoir fou et cet optimisme ridicule dont elle avait pu faire preuve... du moins, essayait-elle de s'en persuader à l'heure actuelle.

\- Par la Déesse ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement devant le ciel grondant tout en faisant un rapide demi-tour...

... Pour sursauter face à Tali, qui fut tout aussi effrayée qu'elle.

\- Keelah ! jura la Quarienne, les deux mains sur la poitrine. Vous m'avez fichu une de ces frousses !

\- C'est...! J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vous ai pas entendue arriver ! Peut-être à cause du vent ou bien, je n'étais peut-être pas attentive, mais...

Liara, dont les yeux étaient ébahis, entrouvrait la bouche, comme bloquée par ses propres mots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à formuler. Cela étonna l'ingénieure. Plusieurs jours durant, l'Asari était restée recluse dans son bureau et muette comme une tombe. Elle s'était enfuie de l'entrevue avec la Dalatrace en affichant un air maussade et courroucé... Ici, devant Tali, elle semblait avoir étrangement retrouvé de la vivacité.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? interrogea la Quarienne sceptique. Je vous ai vue errer dehors dans l'après-midi, et depuis longtemps maintenant vous êtes là à regarder au loin... Je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie vous ferait du bien, mais... Si vous voulez encore rester seule, je peux le comprendre.

\- C'est gentil Tali, merci, mais... Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de vous demander comment vous vous sentez.

\- Bien mieux. Ce n'est pas encore la grande forme, évidemment, mais ça s'améliore. Quelques douleurs ci et là qui me pourrissent un peu la vie, mais ce n'est pas comme si je n'y étais pas accoutumée. Les Galariens sont vraiment doués pour la médecine. Je ne pensais pas que leurs traitements seraient aussi efficaces, mais force est de constater qu'ils connaissent bien la physiologie quarienne. Aussi, le docteur Chakwas a été remarquable. Sans elle, j'aurais eu peu de chances de survie.

La jeune femme imita la précédente position de l'Asari en s'appuyant contre la balustrade, mais à cause de son casque violacé remis à neuf, nul ne savait où pouvaient bien se poser ses yeux. Puis, elle reprit dans un murmure :

\- Je n'étais pas loin d'y passer, là-bas... Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. En deux secondes, c'était le trou noir. J'ai repris pleinement conscience ici, dans un lit d'hôpital et branchée à toutes sortes de machines.

\- Je suis désolée, soupira Liara en baissant le regard. C'était... Impoli de ma part de n'être pas venue plus tôt et...

\- Laissez tomber. Je comprends, la coupa l'ingénieure d'un ton empathique. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier. La mort de Shepard est difficile à vivre pour tous, alors... Vous...

L'Asari serra les lèvres tout en fronçant les sourcils, tiraillée par quelque idée qui lui trottait dans la tête. Elle ne souhaitait pas _réellement_ confier ses doutes sur la question à la Quarienne, mais bien avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, elle avait déjà ouvert la bouche.

\- Tali, si jamais... se risqua-t-elle, peu sûre des termes à employer.

Heureusement, un coup de tonnerre lui offrit quelques longues secondes de répit.

\- S'il y avait la moindre chance que... Éventuellement... Enfin...

Son interlocutrice tourna la tête dans sa direction, interrogative, signe qu'elle attendait la suite qui peinait à venir. De mémoire, la Quarienne n'avait pas vu Liara aussi embarrassée depuis leurs débuts à bord du Normandy. Quelque chose perturbait son esprit, elle en était persuadée.

\- Pensez-vous que Shepard aurait pu... " _survivre"_ ?

L'ingénieure se figea un instant sans prononcer la moindre réponse, et Liara regretta bientôt sa question. Pourtant, elle ne sembla pas outrée comme le Courtier de l'Ombre s'y attendait.

\- Je n'ai rien vu... Mais je ne crois pas que le rayon d'un Moissonneur puisse épargner qui ce soit, pas même Shepard blindée...

\- C'est ce qui m'ennuie, en vérité. Personne n'a rien vu. Nous lui avons tourné le dos parce qu'elle nous l'a ordonné, et que certains d'entre nous étaient blessés. C'était le chaos là-bas. Des débris volaient dans tous les sens, il y avait des explosions de parts et d'autres du chemin que nous empruntions.

\- Je crois comprendre où vous voulez en venir...

\- Et si nous avions eu tort ? s'exclama l'Asari en observant Tali les yeux remplis d'espoir.

Ses tentatives visant à dissimuler son optimisme nouveau échouaient l'une après l'autre. Tant pis pour le côté raisonné... L'excitation et l'espérance, fusse-t-elle complètement folle, venaient de lui redonner un souffle de vie, et la Quarienne l'avait bien remarqué.

\- Vous êtes consciente qu'il y a moins d'un pour cent de chances qu'elle respire encore, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je... Oui, souffla Liara, qui se calma subitement, retrouvant un peu de chagrin dans sa voix. Imaginez seulement... Ce que les Moissonneurs pourraient faire de son corps. Un vulgaire zombi sans âme qui se retournerait contre les siens... Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas...

L'Asari poussa un fort soupir, pour ensuite dévisager sa camarade d'un air grave, sérieux et affligé.

\- Vous étiez à bord de la base des Récolteurs, vous avez vu ce qu'ils y faisaient.

Tali remua. Ces souvenirs ne lui étaient pas franchement agréables. Tous ces humains capturés, destinés à alimenter l'ébauche de Moissonneur qui leur était destinée... Si Shepard n'était pas vivante mais possédait encore une enveloppe corporelle, qu'elle n'était ni un zombi ni une créature parfaitement endoctrinée, il était fort probable que son ADN soit mis de côté pour la création d'un nouvel être à l'effigie de l'espèce humaine en cours de destruction.

\- J'ai essayé... confia Liara. J'ai essayé de me montrer raisonnable, de penser qu'il me fallait accepter le deuil mais... Je ne peux pas. Je crois que je suis seulement en train d'en prendre conscience à l'instant même où je vous parle. Trop de fois elle m'a montré que baisser les bras n'était pas la solution. Il ne reste peut-être qu'un minuscule centième de chance qu'elle en ait réchappé, en effet. Et il est probable que je ne trouve pas la moindre trace de Shepard non plus. Mais tant que le pourcentage n'est pas équivalent à _zéro_...

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Je vais... Je vais en faire part aux autres, demain au déjeuner. Ils vont sans l'ombre d'un doute me trouver complètement démente ou insensée, et ils auront en partie raison. Je veux quand même leur exprimer mes doutes, et éventuellement mon souhait de... _retourner sur Terre_...

La pluie se remettait à tomber, offrant un son agréable à l'écoute par dessus ceux de la jungle alors que les mots de Liara semblaient être tombés comme un couperet. Le bruit de l'environnement venait meubler l'absence de paroles entre les deux femmes, mais après de longues secondes de silence, Tali finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Depuis cette ruelle miteuse près de l'Antre de Choras, j'ai placé ma confiance en elle, moi aussi. Je l'ai suivie partout où je l'ai pu, devant parfois conjuguer avec les besoins de mon propre peuple... qui en plus a déserté lors de l'assaut le plus important. IDA a beau dire que tout le monde courait au suicide, la vérité, c'est qu'on ne peut pas le savoir. Peut-être qu'avec des renforts on aurait pu réussir. Keelah... Dire que Garrus m'avait assuré que tout s'était bien passé... Pour le commandant, je lui suis redevable de beaucoup de choses. Ma survie, la foi qu'elle a placé en moi, son aide pour retrouver mon honneur devant les miens lorsque ces derniers m'ont jugée... La liste est longue. Autant être franche avec vous, Liara, je ne crois pas en sa survie. En revanche, Shepard ne mérite pas de devenir un zombi, pas plus que d'alimenter un Moissonneur ou de se décomposer dans des ruines...

La Quarienne tendit le bras afin de poser une main amicale et réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'Asari aux yeux embués d'eau.

\- J'en suis. Si vous allez là-bas, si vous avez besoin de soutien pour cela... Vous pourrez compter sur moi.

\- Merci... Merci infiniment, Tali.

Le Courtier de l'Ombre cligna des paupières et laissa s'échapper des larmes sincères, pleines d'émotion. Sa main vint saisir celle de son amie, à qui elle adressa un regard d'une grande tendresse. Pas un seul instant elle n'avait espéré trouver le moindre allié pour ce que sa conscience qualifiait de "lubie".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Le matin n'avait pas été particulièrement tendre avec Tali. La jeune femme, encore fraîchement rétablie, avait du mal à retrouver une santé digne de ce nom. Au réveil, de douloureuses courbatures venaient lui rappeler que son corps avait beaucoup souffert et que son système immunitaire n'était pas enclin à lui laisser la vie facile... C'était le cas pour le reste de son espèce, après tout, mais elle doutât que tous aient expérimenté les joies des effets d'une explosion et de ses projectiles...

Les Galariens surveillaient l'ingénieure de près, contrôlant que les ajustements et autres réparations sur sa combinaison tenaient bien la route. Aussi, ils semblaient se plaire à venir lui rendre visite, constatant avec satisfaction et vantardise que leur patiente était tirée d'affaire. Tous les jours on venait encore lui administrer quelque traitement d'appoint, mais à présent, il n'était rien que le docteur Chakwas ne pouvait gérer. Ainsi remise sur pieds, la Quarienne pouvait aller à sa guise dans la base et avait reçu, comme tous ses camarades, une petite chambre de fortune où s'installer.

Tout en se rendant au réfectoire pour le déjeuner, Tali ressentait quelque inquiétude. Elle n'était pas vraiment sereine depuis la veille et s'attendait à ce que l'annonce qu'allait émettre Liara ne soit pas des mieux accueillies. Elle lui avait affirmé son soutien dans sa décision, effectivement, mais elle n'était pas persuadée que l'idée de l'Asari ferait beaucoup d'adeptes... La Quarienne craignait désormais que Liara se retrouve seule pour poursuivre son plan, ou pire, qu'elle quitte l'équipage dans le but d'y parvenir.

Les mines maussades n'étaient pas plus réjouies qu'à l'accoutumée lors du repas. C'était presque devenu une habitude, depuis l'arrivée du Normandy sur Sur'Kesh. Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui daignaient entamer de réelles conversations, et les rares tentatives d'humour peinaient à faire mouche. Bien souvent, les seuls sujets de discussion tournaient autour de l'Alliance ou de l'amiral Hackett, duquel tous attendaient vainement le signal. Seulement, ce jour là, l'ombre de l'inquiétude planait sur toute l'équipe, se faisant plus pesante encore qu'à l'ordinaire.

Les compagnons d'arme le savaient : ils devaient impérativement quitter la planète avant le coucher du soleil, sans quoi la Dalatrace Linron et ses acolytes les en chasseraient de force. Pour aller où ? Nul ne pouvait le dire... Ce serait Ashley qui déciderait des opérations à venir, mais son visage renfrogné et son mutisme semblaient parler pour elle : elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Tali l'observait silencieusement derrière la visière violacée de son casque, sans que personne ne le remarque. Elle voyait bien l'embarras qui rongeait l'Humaine et s'avoua ne pas souhaiter être à sa place. Peut-être cela donnerait-il un argument en faveur de Liara, après tout. Si le Normandy n'avait aucun but à suivre, pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? L'Asari, qui mangeait par petites bouchées sans prononcer le moindre mot, avait l'air résignée. Les autres s'étaient étonnés de la voir revenir et sortir enfin de son bureau, mais sa présence les réjouissait tout autant. Peut-être son annonce allait-elle provoquer un peu de grabuge...! Allait-elle leur faire part de ses pensées sans tourner autour du pot, ou allait-elle l'amener plus en douceur, de façon à convaincre le plus grand nombre ?

À la fin du déjeuner, le Courtier de l'Ombre chercha du regard son alliée, comme vérifiant son approbation avant de se lancer. Quand Tali hocha doucement la tête pour lui donner son feu vert, Liara porta un poing devant sa bouche et se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de ses amis attablés à ses côtés. Des regards un peu surpris se tournèrent alors vers elle, la faisant hésiter quelques secondes avant qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- Ashley, avez-vous une durée approximative du temps qu'il faudra à l'amiral Hackett pour...

Pour _quoi_ , d'ailleurs ? Quels ordres le vieil homme allait-il bien pouvoir leur donner alors qu'il ne restait plus rien ou presque à protéger, si ce n'était l'ingénierie (et toute la clique qui gravitait autour) qui avait travaillé sur le Creuset.

Liara ne trouva que dire afin d'achever sa question, mais tous en avaient toutefois compris le sens. Le lieutenant-commandant quitta son assiette des yeux pour fixer l'Asari. Ashley n'était pas sotte. Le retour subit de Liara et sa soudaine prise parole après des jours d'absence laissaient présager qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Williams préféra jouer la crédulité et répondre simplement, et de façon sincère, à la question.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'imagine qu'il va nous chercher une tâche où ce vaisseau et son équipage surqualifié seront utilisés à bon escient. Mais quand tous les plans sont partis en couille, que les forces sont disséminées, et qu'on n'arrive même plus à communiquer avec sa planète natale, il arrive que les choses prennent un peu de temps.

\- Il va bien falloir qu'on bouge d'ici pourtant, fit remarquer Joker. J'aimerais qu'on puisse se tirer sans avoir les Galariens au cul, de préférence...

Ashley se redressa sur sa chaise et inclina la tête tout en toisant ses camarades de ses prunelles brunes.

\- Vous avez des suggestions concernant notre prochaine destination ?

\- Moi oui, répondit Liara qui se leva, appuyant ses bras sur la table.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- La Terre. Londres.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, des yeux ronds et ébahis fixèrent l'Asari. Personne ne s'attendait réellement à cette réponse, à dire vrai, et si Williams avait senti venir le coup fourré, même elle n'avait pas pensé à une telle demande.

\- L'amiral aura mieux à nous soumettre, je pense. Le combat est fini là-bas. Nous avons perdu...

\- Nous avons aussi perdu Thessia, et pourtant, moi, je suis encore là. Palaven a failli tomber aussi mais résiste encore, et Garrus est toujours là également. Vous êtes le nouveau capitaine du Normandy, vous êtes en vie, et attendre les directives de l'Alliance sans rien faire n'est peut-être pas des plus utiles.

\- Vous éludez la question, Liara, se risqua Ashley, qui voulait aller droit au but. Pourquoi irions-nous sur Terre maintenant, alors que les Moissonneurs ont pulvérisé nos forces et qu'on ne sait même pas ce qu'il s'y passe ?

\- Parce que nous avons laissé croupir sur place notre commandant ! s'exclama l'Asari d'un ton plus virulent. Sans savoir si elle vivait encore ou non !

Un silence désagréable s'installa alors en guise de réponse. Personne n'était vraiment ravi d'entendre ces mots... Pourtant, Liara enfonça davantage le clou.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous tous là abattus, le regard vide et l'air morose ? Ne vous-êtes vous pas posé la question ? Oui nous avons perdu sur Terre... Nous avons échoué. Mais ce n'est pas notre première défaite contre les Moissonneurs depuis le début de cette guerre. Pourtant, malgré les coups durs, nous avons continué de nous battre pour échafauder de nouvelles stratégies, de nouveaux plans. Alors je vous le demande... En quoi cette situation est différente des autres, selon vous ?

\- Moi je sais, répondit James après un nouvel instant de silence.

Les mots de la biotique semblaient faire mouche auprès de ses camarades. Vega croisa les bras et secoua la tête, faisant une grimace avant de poursuivre :

\- La culpabilité.

Puis il se leva et entama de courts allers et retours derrière son siège, tout en continuant.

\- On sait tous très bien pourquoi on tire la gueule. Parce qu'on a perdu Shepard. Et on l'a peut être perdue parce qu'au lieu de la suivre en direction de ce foutu faisceau, on lui a obéi et on s'est replié. Si quelqu'un me dit qu'il s'en veut pas d'être retourné poser son cul dans le Normandy, je le croirai pas.

\- Vous avez raison, rajouta Garrus d'un air presque penaud. J'y ai réfléchi aussi, et plus ça va, plus je me dis que la retraite n'était pas la meilleure solution. Mais maintenant les dés ont été jetés, et nous avons perdu la partie... Soyons raisonnables une minute. Même si elle avait survécu aux attaques de l'Augure, cela fait des jours maintenant... La zone est envahie de zombis en tous genres, la ville a été pulvérisée... Tali a échappé à la mort de peu à cause d'une explosion qui l'a gravement blessée... J'ai du mal à imaginer, bien que je le souhaiterais de tout mon coeur, que Shepard soit en vie. Il est possible que ce qui lui est arrivé soit de notre faute, mais je ne vois pas en quoi retourner mourir sur Terre nous lavera de notre culpabilité.

\- Et moi non plus, répliqua Ashley. Ce que Shepard aurait voulu, c'est que nous continuions son combat, pas que nous foncions dans le tas tête baissée pour la suivre dans la tombe. Nous l'appréciions tous ici. Pensez-vous réellement qu'elle souhaiterait que l'on risque nos vies pour aller chercher ce que nous ne pourrons trouver ?

Williams marquait un point, Liara en était bien consciente. Le commandant préférerait la survie de ses coéquipiers à sa propre existence, elle l'avait déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises... Pas un seul instant elle n'aurait souhaité qu'ils mettent leur vie en péril pour tenter de la retrouver, surtout lorsque les chances de réussite étaient aussi minces...

\- Le commandant Shepard savait ce dans quoi elle s'engageait, annonça IDA d'un ton neutre. Je suis persuadée que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle vous a ordonné le repli. Elle ne voulait pas vous perdre, et en cas d'échec, vous seriez là pour continuer le combat.

\- Et moi je ne suis pas convaincu qu'une créature, organique ou synthétique, puisse passer outre la moindre attaque d'un Moissonneur... persifla Javik en direction de Liara. Vous croyez réellement qu'elle puisse leur survivre ? Si elle était là-bas, blessée ou non, en vie ou non, ils l'auront trouvée. Ils auront envoyé des créatures pour la faucher comme les autres. L'Augure était en face d'elle. Il n'aura pas été ravi d'avoir été ainsi défié... À la moindre trace de Shepard, ses sbires se seront précipités pour l'éliminer. Soyez réaliste et cessez de laisser parler votre passion à la place de votre esprit. Êtes-vous aussi déraisonnable parce que vous vous êtes unie au commandant ?

L'Asari renvoya au Prothéen un regard noir.

\- Vous parlez comme si vous saviez ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais la vérité, c'est que nous n'en savons rien, commenta-t-elle. Personne n'a vu son corps, personne n'a vu quoi que ce soit ! Les bras de la Citadelle ont été ouverts, et il a fallu quelqu'un pour en actionner le mécanisme. Elle a pu mourir comme elle a pu s'évanouir avant d'atteindre les commandes du Creuset... Peut-être des soldats lui ont-ils porté secours ? Les Moissonneurs ont pu en faire leur esclave, la transformer en bête décérébrée. Nous n'en savons rien ! Oui, Javik, j'ai cru moi aussi, un moment, que cette idée n'était rien de plus qu'un caprice guidé par mes sentiments à son égard. Ce n'est pas le cas. Même si Shepard avait péri, auriez-vous laissé les Moissonneurs prendre son corps pour aller alimenter leur future machine ? Pour en faire un de leurs agents sans âme endoctrinés ?

\- T'Soni a raison, renchérit James tout en empoignant le dossier de sa chaise. Y'a trop de paramètres inconnus là-dedans. On peut toujours aller jeter un coup d'oeil nous-mêmes et faire un rapport détaillé à Hackett de ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain histoire de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Quand les forces inter-espèces ont battu en retraite, tous les Humains n'étaient pas morts, que je sache. Il y a forcément des groupuscules de résistance, même s'ils sont peu nombreux. Les communications sont peut-être pourries, mais ça veut pas dire pour autant qu'il n'y a plus personne en vie.

\- C'est fort probable, ajouta IDA. De plus, il est vrai que le docteur T'Soni n'a pas tort. Même si les chances de survie de Shepard sont extrêmement maigres, elles existent. Je souhaiterais également vérifier que nous ne nous sommes pas fourvoyés et aller sur Terre.

Joker manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson quand il entendit l'être synthétique articuler ces mots. Sa copilote n'avait plus rien de la simple intelligence artificielle désormais. Elle était capable d'une indépendance bien marquée et d'une personnalité lui étant propre pouvant raisonner en faisant abstraction de la logique qu'on lui avait imposée au départ.

\- Quoi ? Mais, IDA ! C'est du délire ! Vous êtes au courant au moins, tous, que si les Moissonneurs sont encore là-bas, on va se faire exploser avant même d'entrer dans l'atmosphère !

\- Vous êtes parvenu à nous conduire jusqu'à la base des Récolteurs sans accroc il y a quelques temps, indiqua Tali, marquant sa prise de position. Il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez faire, Joker.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que le jeu en vaut la chandelle ? Que nous devrions risquer le Normandy et tout son équipage ? Je ne suis pas certain que Shepard aurait approuvé, vraiment...

\- Et je n'approuve pas non plus, trancha Ashley. Ce vaisseau est sous le commandement de l'Alliance. Hackett va nous demander de reprendre du service d'un moment à l'autre. Nous avons déjà été à demi-mot jugés de déserteurs, ce n'est pas pour nous comporter comme de vulgaires pirates agissant sous leurs seuls désirs ! Enfin écoutez-vous ! Il nous faut aller de l'avant, maintenant, et continuer à nous battre ! Se faire littéralement sauter la cervelle est vraiment la façon dont vous voulez rendre hommage à Shepard ?

\- J'aimerais rendre hommage à Shepard en lui rendant la considération dont elle a fait preuve à mon égard par le passé, rétorqua Tali. Sans elle je ne serais pas ici. Presque aucun d'entre nous ne le serait, d'ailleurs ! Nous lui devons tous beaucoup. Et je n'ai pas envie non plus d'imiter ceux de mon peuple qui ont abandonné l'Humanité en se retranchant sur Rannoch ! S'il y a le moindre espoir de la retrouver, morte ou vive, je veux pouvoir me regarder dans une glace et me dire que j'ai fait tout mon possible.

Alors que Tali terminait sa phrase, toutes les voix s'élevèrent dans un brouhaha tonitruant. Chacun souhaitait faire entendre son opinion à l'autre, et rapidement deux factions se formèrent au sein de l'équipage.

Pour moult raisons qui étaient les leurs, certains souhaitaient retourner à Londres chercher le commandant.

D'autres, plus pragmatiques et enclins à suivre la logique, préféraient aller de l'avant et faire honneur à Shepard en obéissant à ses derniers ordres. Si une dernière mission suicide était à faire, mieux valait-il qu'elle soit à l'encontre directe des Moissonneurs dans le but de les détruire une bonne fois pour toutes.

La porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit pendant que les avis s'exprimaient avec conviction. Personne ne remarqua Traynor débouler, accompagnée de Cortez. Ces deux derniers furent plus que surpris de voir l'engouement de leurs compagnons pour une discussion à laquelle ils n'avaient pas pris part. Cette clameur contrastait fortement avec les précédents repas, qui s'étaient déroulé dans un calme quasi religieux.

\- Anderson ! cria Samantha. L'amiral Anderson est en liaison avec nous sur le Normandy, il est vivant !

Malheureusement, les mots de Traynor se perdirent au milieu du vacarme. Steve Cortez mit alors deux doigts à ses lèvres et siffla, y mettant presque aussitôt fin. Quand les regards se tournèrent vers les deux Humains, entrés sans s'être fait remarquer, Traynor s'agita de nouveau, comme folle.

\- L'amiral Anderson est vivant, il a réussi à nous joindre sur le Normandy ! réitéra-t-elle, excitée. Il demande rapidement quelqu'un pour lui répondre, car les communications sont instables ! Faites vite !


	7. Résistance

**VII : RÉSISTANCE**

Ashley se précipita en direction de la salle de communication vidéo, dans laquelle elle devait réceptionner le message. Le reste de l'équipage ne tarda pas à lui emboiter le pas, la suivant à folle allure au sein du Normandy. Personne n'attendait le moindre message provenant de la Terre, et encore moins d'Anderson. Seul l'amiral Hackett était supposé entrer en contact avec la frégate... Lorsque Traynor avait prononcé le nom "Anderson", une sorte d'hystérie collective s'était aussitôt emparée de toute la troupe.

Le voyant clignotant devant Ashley indiqua, effectivement, qu'une tierce personne espérait une réponse. L'Humaine marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le panneau de contrôle, dont de nombreuses commandes s'illuminaient de bleu. Elle hésita, frappée d'un doute. L'amiral avait beau être en vie, les nouvelles qu'il apportait avec lui ne devaient pas être bonnes... Aussi, le lieutenant-commandant redoutait d'essuyer quelques remontrances difficiles à accepter.

Elle soupira. Dans son dos, ses compagnons s'étaient ameutés au centre de commandement, assis sur les rebords de l'interface en trois dimensions ou accoudés aux barres de sécurité entourant cette dernière. Tous fixaient avec insistance l'alcôve de communication, dans un silence uniquement perturbé par les "bip bip" qu'émettait l'installation ainsi que les jurons du soldat Campbell, plus loin. La pauvre devait se dépêtrer avec le scan d'entrée, détraqué par le groupe l'ayant précédemment franchi à la hâte.

Le lieutenant-commandant restait comme tout le monde, impatiente de savoir ce qu'il était advenu des troupes au sol suite à leur départ. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait en déduire, c'est qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées isolées après la fuite de la flotte intergalactique... Mais cette perspective l'effrayait également : qui pouvait bien dire dans quel état se trouvait Anderson, ainsi que les forces armées autour de lui ? Comment ce dernier avait-il pris le fait que le Normandy se soit retiré du combat pendant le chaos général ?

Retenant sa respiration et sentant tout le poids de ses camarades reposer sur ses épaules, Ashley enclencha le communicateur.

Un nuage de pixels bleus se rassembla pour former la silhouette de l'amiral, coiffé de sa casquette habituelle et vêtu de sa tenue de combat, son baudrier couvert de grenades et de cartouchières par dessus son plastron fissuré et parsemé d'éclats. Son visage était creusé, et même malgré la version artificielle le représentant, les cernes sous ses yeux gonflés étaient visibles et impressionnantes. Il semblait avoir gagné dix années supplémentaires...

\- Williams... entama-t-il de façon lasse, sans même citer le grade de son interlocutrice ou ajouter une quelconque salutation.

Le ton de sa voix et la platitude de ses gestes traduisaient son état d'épuisement total. À ce moment-là, Ashley remarqua aussi le bandage enserrant l'une de ses mains, soulignant la forme des deux moignons que furent son annulaire et son auriculaire droit.

\- Amiral Anderson, ravie de vous voir en... vie.

Avant que ses yeux ne puissent lui faire prendre conscience de la piètre apparence de son supérieur, la formulation initiale de sa phrase était «en bonne santé». Elle ne lui semblait plus tant à propos.

\- De même Williams, ça fait du bien de voir un visage familier.

Une esquisse de sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres, tendant à rassurer le lieutenant-commandant.

\- Dans ce cas, sachez que le reste de l'équipage n'est pas loin derrière moi, ajouta alors cette dernière d'un ton presque enjoué, faisant monter un vivat enthousiaste dans le centre de commandement.

\- Ravi de l'entendre. Avez-vous... Des pertes significatives à déplorer ?

La question, douloureuse, fit aussitôt reprendre un air des plus sérieux à l'Humaine. Que pouvait-elle bien répondre qui ne soit pas déjà évident ? Le silence subit qui s'abattit sur elle ainsi que sur ses compagnons non loin voulait de toute façon tout dire...

\- Pardon... s'excusa instantanément Anderson. Je voulais... Enfin, outre Shepard, d'autres membres de votre équipe sont-ils manquants ?

\- Ce n'est rien amiral. Notre commando a eu un peu de mal. Nous avons eu des blessés graves et légers, mais heureusement tout le monde a pu s'en tirer. En revanche, nous comptons d'autres victimes dont je vous ferai parvenir les noms via le registre du personnel de bord.

\- Bien... Chaque nom en plus sur la liste est bon à prendre, souffla Anderson tout en portant une main à son menton.

\- La... liste ? questionna Ashley, perplexe.

\- Oui, avec les patronymes des survivants, soupira l'homme. C'est devenu notre consolation ici. Les pertes sont si lourdes que nous préférons compter les présents plutôt que les absents. C'est meilleur pour le moral des gars de rajouter des noms, plutôt que d'en supprimer...

L'explication morbide fit tomber un voile de plomb sur le vaisseau. Au sein du groupe les regards se cherchaient, mêlés d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous demander ça après ce que vous avez dû traverser, se permit Ashley, mais... Quelle est la situation sur Terre ?

L'amiral s'autorisa une nouvelle pause, une autre profonde expiration, puis il retira sa casquette pour se frotter la tête un instant, comme s'il avait anticipé la question sans toutefois souhaiter y répondre.

\- Je vous contacte depuis les campagnes de Guildford, à une bonne dizaine de kilomètres du centre de Londres. Si je n'ai pas pu le faire plus tôt, c'est que nous avons dû travailler dur et discrètement pour pouvoir rétablir la moindre forme de communication. En plus de tout ça, nous n'avons pas cessé de combattre depuis l'opération «Creuset». On estime le taux de pertes entre soixante-quinze et quatre-vingt cinq pour cent. Pour nous tous ici, c'est retour à la case départ... Nous reprenons notre guérilla comme auparavant, les extraterrestres en plus. Sans eux, nous n'aurions jamais pu survivre.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Anderson tourna son regard derrière lui, vers des interlocuteurs probablement présents hors de la transmission.

\- Nous devons nous aussi beaucoup au GSI, l'informa Ashley. Nous sommes sur Sur'Kesh, endroit le plus proche où nous avons pu trouver du ravitaillement ainsi que des structures adaptées aux besoins de l'équipage. Le capitaine Padok Wiks nous a autorisé l'amarrage et a pris tout le monde en charge, contre l'autorité gouvernementale... Je vous ferai parvenir des rapports concernant la situation ici, qui reste très préoccupante. En tout cas, le GSI défie la Dalatrace Linron en nous hébergeant. Ils risquent gros et la situation s'envenime entre l'Union et le Groupement Spécial.

\- Merveilleux... Tachez de ne pas compliquer davantage les choses avec les Galariens.

Le laconisme de la phrase de l'amiral traduisait son envie de ne pas s'étendre sur les questions trop politiques. La diplomatie était bien le cadet de ses soucis actuellement, et il ne souhaitait guère ajouter plus de conflits à celui dans lequel il devait déjà se dépêtrer.

\- Le Major Kirrahe et ses agents nous sont aussi d'une aide précieuse ici. Ils ont également eu pas mal de pertes, mais leur chef et ses principaux éléments vont bien. Ils sont dispersés dans d'autres cellules autour de Londres pour le moment et souhaitent continuer le combat à nos côtés. Les communications étant à peu près rétablies, le GSI devrait recevoir de leurs nouvelles d'ici peu, si ce n'est déjà fait. Ensuite, concernant de vieux amis... Il y en a un ici qui aimerait vous parler.

L'hologramme d'Anderson s'écarta pour disparaître hors de la projection, laissant apparaître l'énorme masse et la figure balafrée de Wrex. Des impacts fissuraient la carapace crânienne du chef de guerre, tandis que sa lèvre supérieure fendue laissait entrevoir une dent brisée. Malgré ses blessures, il était néanmoins tout sourire !

\- Salut les pyjaks, la forme ?

L'énergie du Krogan contrastait avec l'état général de l'amiral. Il semblait surexcité.

\- Wrex ! s'exclama jovialement Ashley. Ravie de vous voir en bonne forme !

La déclaration fut appuyée par d'autres cris de joie venus de la salle de commandement, appuyés d'échanges tout aussi enjoués.

\- Ça a l'air d'aller pour vous ! continua le lieutenant-commandant.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ! Je n'ai jamais vu les Krogans aussi grands que ces derniers jours. C'est sûrement la première fois qu'on est aussi unis et fraternels (entre nous et avec les autres aliens) depuis la Guerre Rachni ! J'en chialerais presque.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, on pouvait effectivement discerner un léger frémissement dans la voix de l'ancien mercenaire.

\- Et Grunt ? Comment va-t-il ? s'écria Garrus, suffisamment fort pour être entendu depuis l'arrière.

\- Le bébé éprouvette ? Il se sent plus pisser ! ricana Wrex. Il a consommé plus de munitions à lui seul qu'une compagnie entière, et il en est à son deuxième flingue brisé à force de cogner l'ennemi avec...

La déclaration provoqua quelques rires bienvenus parmi l'équipage au moral vacillant, chacun y allant par la suite de son petit commentaire.

\- Il est en ce moment avec la compagnie Aralakh, dans un patelin pas loin d'ici. Ils harcèlent les Moissonneurs et les dispersent pour les éliminer par petits groupes. C'est plutôt efficace, et ça empêche d'autres bestioles de se focaliser sur des opérations de moindre envergure. Grâce à ce genre d'actions, on a notamment pu remettre en route des moyens de communication.

\- Et les autres ? questionna Ashley avide d'en savoir davantage. Miranda, Jack, Samara...?

\- Hum...

Wrex se tourna vers une figure extérieure. Peu après, on entendit de nouveau la voix d'Anderson, sans toutefois voir apparaître son image.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore rétabli le contact avec toutes les unités et ne connaissons pas leur état actuel... Je me renseignerai. N'attendez pas trop de miracles cependant, ou la déception risquerait de vous frapper de plein fouet par la suite.

\- Ouais, enfin... reprit le Krogan qui semblait ne pas souhaiter s'éterniser. On n'a pas appelé le Normandy que pour donner des nouvelles. J'ai des infos qui me sont parvenues depuis Tuchanka. Apparemment, après la fuite de la flotte, le bruit n'a pas tardé à courir que j'étais mort. Si ça se diffuse, Bakara ne suffira pas à maintenir l'union des clans. Ces imbéciles risquent de repartir en couille pour me trouver un successeur, ou replonger aussi sec dans des idées expansionnistes, le tout saupoudré de vengeances et de guéguerres insipides malvenues. Et ça... Il n'est est PAS QUESTION.

Wrex ponctua ces derniers mots tout en frappant ses deux poings entre eux, résigné.

\- J'ai pas fait tout ça pour voir ces crétins réduire mes efforts à néant. Fédérer les clans en les convainquant de me suivre, mettre en route les alliances pour la guerre et guérir le génophage... C'était bien assez dur pour pouvoir se permettre d'en rajouter une couche.

Liara observa son OmniTech et sembla en tirer quelques données avant de prendre la parole à haute voix, pour bien se faire entendre.

\- Mes rapports en provenance de Tuchanka sont en retard, signala-t-elle. Si vous voulez, je peux faire circuler l'info de votre survie dans les territoires krogans.

\- Faites donc si ça vous chante, accorda Wrex. Y'a peu de Krogans qui suivent les infos, mais si ça peut contribuer ne serait-ce qu'un peu à les calmer... Quand bien-même, s'ils me savent tous coincé ici, je connais certains chefs de clans qui ne vont certainement pas rater l'occasion de revendiquer ma place... Il faudrait que vous veniez m'exfiltrer d'ici en faisant usage des systèmes furtifs du Normandy, pour me rapatrier ensuite sur Tuchanka. On en a causé un moment avec votre amiral ci-présent et on s'est mis d'accord. Vous pensez que vous pourriez me faire ça ?

Ashley se retourna, effectua quelques pas envers le centre de contrôle, réclamant l'approbation et le soutien de l'équipage. Garrus gloussa en haussant les épaules, prêt à parler au nom de toute la troupe.

\- Voyons... On peut retourner sur Terre faire notre boulot et sauver de vieux amis, ou rester ici à nous morfondre tout en étant coincés entre deux factions galariennes, dont une qui veut nous dégager d'ici sans plus attendre. Je trouve que le choix est vite fait !

\- Ce sera peut-être aussi l'occasion de botter le cul de quelques saloperies ! On a un match retour à faire, je crois, renchérit Vega.

\- Le Normandy sera prêt à décoller dans l'heure, assura Ashley d'un ton sérieux mais satisfait. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici quoi qu'il en soit. Avez-vous pu joindre l'amiral Hackett ?

\- Négatif, regretta Anderson. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est advenu des scientifiques et de tout le personnel qui travaillait sur le Creuset.

\- Leur flotte est celle qui a eu le moins de pertes. L'amiral Hackett et eux se sont également repliés dans une position que nous ne connaissons pas. Ils sont semble-t-il à l'abris des Moissonneurs pour le moment, restant immobiles quelque part. Nous étions supposés attendre les ordres de l'amiral, mais étant donné que vous avez été le premier à vous manifester... et que votre situation est urgente, je lui ferai part de notre conversation ainsi que de vos besoins. Il va aussi nous falloir vos coordonnées.

\- Je vais vous les faire parvenir aussitôt. L'activité ennemie est encore forte au sol et en orbite, alors tâchez d'être prudents, conclut Anderson. En revanche, nous sommes suffisamment éloignés de la capitale pour vous permettre de venir sans trop d'encombres.

\- Hum... Amiral ? le rappela Williams d'un ton hésitant.

\- Oui ?

Le nouveau capitaine du Normandy fut un instant plongée dans l'embarras, songeant presque à se raviser. Mais une question, qu'elle redoutait pourtant et avait anticipé avec angoisse tout au long de la conversation, ne cessait de la tourmenter.

\- Comment les troupes... Les éléments au sol, et vous... Comment a été perçue la... Le retrait du Normandy ?

Le regard de l'amiral se fit flou, dans le vague... gêné.

\- Même au coeur des fusillades, au plus fort de la charge sur le faisceau de la Citadelle, des hommes avaient encore foi en Shepard... J'ai entendu de nombreuses fois son nom et celui du Normandy être évoqués par la bouche des soldats. Quelque part, tous s'attendaient à voir votre vaisseau fendre la bataille et venir transpercer l'Augure d'un de ses tirs, tout comme ce fut le cas pour Sovereign auparavant... Les bras de la station se sont ouverts, alors tout le monde espérait voir le Creuset s'activer par la suite... mais non. Je n'étais pas sûr à cent pour cent que Shepard puisse être à l'origine de l'ouverture des commandes de la Citadelle, et puis... Vous voir répondre à sa place ne m'a finalement pas surpris. La disparition du commandant, et voir ainsi s'éloigner le Normandy...

Anderson marqua une pause. Une main nerveuse ajusta la casquette qu'il portait sur le crâne, bien que le couvre-chef n'avait nullement besoin d'être remis d'aplomb. Pendant ce temps, le visage d'Ashley ne cessait de se décomposer au fil des secondes.

\- Je ne vous mentirai pas, reprit l'amiral peiné. Il y en a ici qui sont déçus, furieux ou encore désespérés de ne pas avoir vu le Normandy à la pointe de l'assaut. Mais moi, je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, et je l'ai bien fait comprendre aux autres. Inutile de s'attarder sur le passé. Ce qui est fait est fait. On vous en a déjà bien trop mis sur les épaules, et je préfère vous avoir en vie et opérationnels maintenant pour poursuivre le combat comme il se doit.

Le militaire leva la main en direction du clavier pour couper la connexion, puis il se ravisa le temps d'ajouter quelques mots :

\- C'est ce que Shepard aurait voulu...

Puis il se déconnecta.

Un horrible silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle de commandement et ses occupants. Si un peu de liesse leur avait mis du baume au coeur quelques minutes plus tôt, à présent, les regards se faisaient de nouveau penauds, contemplant le sol nerveusement. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas la prétention d'être les héros invincibles que les médias, les rumeurs et les récits enjolivés de leurs victoires faisaient d'eux... Mais tous étaient fiers de leur statut de « sauveurs de la galaxie », cette mission qu'ils s'étaient souvent envoyé comme une boutade à tout bout de champ. Shepard les avait habitués aux victoires impossibles, aux missions désespérées pourtant accomplies haut la main. Savoir qu'ils avaient déçu, leur rappeler qu'ils avaient fui alors que tous couraient au désastre leur faisait l'effet d'une balle cryogénique en plein coeur.

Quand Ashley Williams regagna le lieu où se trouvaient ses camarades, bien groupés devant les rambardes métalliques qui bordaient le centre de la pièce, elle pouvait lire l'abattement et l'amertume sur chacun de leurs visages. Les mots d'Anderson venaient de décapiter le moindre semblant d'enthousiasme qu'ils avaient pu ressentir en entendant leur ami krogan... Aussi, le capitaine du Normandy resta devant la petite troupe sans trop savoir que dire, désolée. Elle n'eut pas le luxe d'adresser des mots de réconfort envers son équipe, car une tierce personne prit subitement la parole.

\- Hé bien ! Où est donc passé votre bel engouement d'il y a quelques instants ?

Javik employa un air sec, tranchant. Il fit tomber le couperet qu'Anderson avait déjà bien affûté...

\- Dans mon cycle, reprit le guerrier, si nous avions déclaré forfait après la perte de notre premier héros, no...

\- Ouiiii, sans doute les Prothéens étaient-ils plus braves, plus pragmatiques, plus insensibles, le coupa Liara dans un sarcasme qui ne lui ressemblait pas, tout en mettant l'accent sur le dernier mot.

Le Courtier de l'Ombre venait de se redresser, envoyant une paume vers le ciel en signe d'agacement.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit maintes fois il me semble : il ne sert à rien de pleurer. C'est une perte de temps ! Cela fait déjà une bonne semaine que vous vous apitoyez à ne rien faire. Shepard est morte. Il faut vous faire une raison.

\- Javik, peut-être devriez-v... tenta d'intervenir Garrus, sans succès.

\- Rien ne nous prouve qu'elle soit morte ! pesta de plus belle l'Asari.

Javik s'approcha alors de cette dernière, ses quatre yeux globuleux clignant des paupières pour fixer avec précision son interlocutrice rebelle. Il parcourut la faible distance qui les séparait tous deux, venant se figer non loin de son visage comme pour répondre à un défi.

\- Tiens donc ? continua-t-il rudement. C'est peut-être pire, alors. Dans la meilleure solution, elle est démembrée quelque part parmi une pile de gravas. Dans celle qui vous plait le moins, qui en outre est la plus probable : si elle bouge encore, il nous faudra sûrement la tuer de nos mains. Ce doit être un zombi à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Vous pourriez faire preuve d'un minimum de respect envers elle, siffla Liara entre ses dents, serrées, tandis que ses yeux se mettaient à briller.

De tristesse ou de colère, nul ne pouvait le dire avec certitude.

\- Est-ce de l'irrespect que d'être réaliste ?

\- Ça va mal finir... On dirait Jack et Miranda, observa Joker en portant une main à son front, navré de voir la tournure que prenait la discussion.

\- Assez ! Tous les deux ! intervint Ashley qui s'interposa, se positionnant entre les deux belligérants.

Le lieutenant-commandant affichait un air autoritaire. Ses oreilles avaient bien assez souffert des dernières tirades d'Anderson... Il n'était pas question de voir s'entre-déchirer les membres de son propre commando ! Le barrage que faisait son corps ne suffisait pourtant pas à réduire Javik au silence. L'Humaine tenta alors de le faire reculer, mais il en fallait bien plus à ce dernier pour lui obéir. Résistant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, favorisé dans cet exercice de par sa taille imposante, le Prothéen poursuivit sans grand mal ses diatribes.

\- J'ai dû traquer et tuer moi-même, un à un, les membres endoctrinés de mon ancien équipage. Ils auraient fait la même chose pour moi. Il n'était pas question que le moindre d'entre nous soit indispensable. Estimez-vous heureuse de ne pas avoir à faire la même chose pour votre ancien commandant. Vous en seriez sûrement incapable, d'ailleurs. Je pensais que les évènements sur Thessia vous avaient endurcie, mais peut-être avais-je tort.

\- Taisez-vous ! ordonna sèchement l'Asari, prête à sortir de ses gonds.

\- Keelah, calmez-vous ! essaya Tali tout en s'approchant de Liara, qu'elle voulut emmener plus loin. Ça ne sert à rien de...

\- À l'instar de mes compagnons, Shepard n'est pas irremplaçable, continua de débiter Javik d'un ton monocorde, non affecté par la souffrance de celle à qui il s'adressait.

\- Je vous ai dit de la fermer ! rugit Ashley, toujours ignorée. Continuez comme ça et je vous fais enfermer dans la soute tous les deux !

\- Encore un mot de sa part et je termine pour de bon le génocide prothéen ! s'écria l'Asari tout en pointant un doigt menaçant.

\- Je suis l'avatar de la vengeance, le dernier espoir d'un peuple qui n'existe plus. J'ai connu toutes les dernières défaites des miens, et voilà que je la rencontre encore. Mais je suis vivant, et en état de combattre ! Si je dois conduire tout ce vaisseau à sa mort pour venir à bout des Moissonneurs, je le ferai, car comme le disent si bien les Humains, on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser d'œufs !

\- Espèce de... !

Le Courtier de l'Ombre n'eut pas le temps de déchaîner la puissance biotique qui aurait probablement éparpillé le corps du Prothéen sur les consoles derrière lui : un puissant son strident de grincement informatique vrilla les tympans de tout l'équipage. Certains durent mettre le genou à terre tandis que d'autres se recourbèrent, mais tous avaient rapidement mis les mains devant leurs orifices auriculaires. L'horrible bruit ne dura guère plus de quatre ou cinq secondes.

\- Navrée de cette interruption, mais je craignais que cette dispute ne dégénère de manière regrettable, s'excusa IDA, unique passager à bord n'ayant eu aucune réaction à l'attaque sonique.

\- Refais cela, machine, et ce que je te ferai n'aura rien de regrettable, menaça Javik, peu satisfait de cette interruption désagréable.

\- Si cela peut avoir un impact sur la résolution de ce conflit, ajouta IDA sans prendre en compte la remarque du Prothéen, je rappelle que notre situation actuelle est uniquement due à ma propre initiative d'évacuer le vaisseau hors de la zone de combat.

\- Cela n'a pas le moindre impact, si ce n'est le fait de prouver une fois de plus qu...

\- Bon ! Inutile de rempiler davantage ! finit par déclarer Garrus, las de ces chamailleries. On a enfin des ordres, et on va pouvoir bouger un peu ! Les règlements de compte peuvent attendre. Lieutenant-commandant Williams ?

\- Oui hum... répliqua Ashley prise de court, subitement rappelée à ses responsabilités. Que tout le monde se prépare à quitter Sur'Kesh, je vais rapidement m'entretenir avec le capitaine Padok Wiks. Une fois en route, je m'occuperai de transmettre les différents rapports aux amiraux de l'Alliance. D'ici mon retour, je ne veux voir aucune dispute, j'espère que c'est bien clair ! Allez, on se bouge !

Suite à ces injonctions, la troupe partit en direction du scanner de sortie sans rechigner. Certains préféraient directement oublier la précédente altercation et faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, tandis que d'autres affichaient un air plus maussade.

Javik et Liara prirent bien soin de rester à distance respectable l'un de l'autre, mais la colère de l'Asari se muait rapidement en déception. Elle s'était radoucie ces derniers temps, veillant à revoir ses jugements sur le Prothéen depuis son dernier démêlé avec lui. Cette fois-ci, en revanche, il était allé bien trop loin, et elle ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt...

Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait appareiller sur le champ. L'équipage avait du pain sur la planche : enfin, le Normandy allait bientôt décoller.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Et voilà m'ssieurs dames, on est officiellement en route pour euh...

Joker se racla la gorge, le poing serré devant sa bouche. Pour une fois, il n'était pas sûr de souhaiter employer son habituel ton sarcastique. Le timonier marqua donc une brève pause avant de reprendre dans l'intercom :

\- Pour la Terre, et l'amiral Anderson.

Suite à ces mots, il s'empressa de désactiver le canal de transmission, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'apposer un point final quelque peu amer. Nul autre qu'IDA n'entendrait ses paroles, mais qu'importe...

\- Nous retournons donc nous pointer comme des fleurs au lieu duquel nous sommes partis précipitamment la queue entre les jambes...

Sa copilote synthétique ne daigna pas relever la tête ou même répondre. Ses bras se mouvaient rapidement pour actionner et paramétrer de nombreux hologrammes qui défilaient devant elle. Pourtant, Joker savait pertinemment qu'elle avait relevé la touche cinglante de sa phrase. Aussi, il lui lança un regard d'abord surpris, puis suspicieux, non habitué à la voir se terrer dans le silence.

\- Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

\- Sur Sur'Kesh, vous m'avez remerciée d'avoir désobéi pour sauver le Normandy et son équipage, déclara finalement IDA sans adresser le moindre regard à son interlocuteur. Mais à présent, vous ne semblez pas réellement heureux de cette décision.

\- Attends... Je voulais pas te vexer, regretta Joker. C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'est que... ça fait un peu bizarre de retourner là-bas, tu comprends ?

\- Peut-être ai-je réellement fait une erreur, Jeff.

Joker écarquilla les yeux, daignant accorder à IDA plus d'intérêt que les panneaux orangés devant lui. La culpabilité pouvait-elle aussi atteindre son amie ? Était-elle en proie aux remords comme les autres membres de l'équipage ?

\- Nan, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Là, je t'arrête tout de suite. C'est pas cool de retomber dans ce débat. D'accord on est partis alors que Hackett avait ordonné à tout le monde de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais au moins, on est encore là pour continuer le combat.

\- Certes, mais au final, la perte morale et psychologique pour l'équipage me semble aussi importante. Peu estiment réellement que notre fuite était la meilleure solution, et cela entraîne notamment de violentes querelles, comme nous avons pu le voir un peu plus tôt.

\- Sauf qu'on est en vie ! Et tu savais bien que nos chances de survies étaient infimes...

IDA tourna la tête pour observer brièvement le timonier, reprenant ensuite ses activités.

\- Après une évaluation de mes archives, j'en suis venue à la réflexion suivante : les chances de succès lors du passage du relais Oméga étaient de soixante pour cent grâce au module moissonneur que nous avons intégré. La victoire sur la base des Récolteurs, quant à elle, tenait à deux pour cent. L'affaire du projet Suprématie, cinq virgule onze pour cent. La survie de Shepard sur l'astéroïde X57 à peine trois pour cent. Guérison du génophage, six virgule soixante neuf pour cent. La possibilité de dialoguer un jour avec le Léviathan de Dis était de zéro virgule soixante treize pour cent, la paix entre Geth et Quariens de trois virgule vingt cinq...

\- Oula oula ! l'interrompit Joker en levant les deux mains. T'as vraiment calculé tout ça ?

\- Oui. La totalité de nos actions, à vrai dire. Sur nos missions d'importance, cela nous donne une moyenne totale ne dépassant guère les cinq pour cent de chances de succès, tandis que nous obtenons un taux de quatre-vingt huit pour cent de réussite.

Le timonier, abasourdi, lança à sa compagne synthétique un regard parfaitement stupéfait.

\- Et... Pour toi, ça veut dire quoi, du coup ?

Durant quelques secondes, IDA l'observa à son tour de façon fixe. Elle semblait elle-même hésiter à prononcer ses mots, leur reconnaissant une logique quasi-hérétique pour une machine :

\- Les statistiques ne sont pas fiables.

Cette conclusion fit pouffer Joker, qui émit un rire franchement jovial. Bien que sérieuse dans ses dires, IDA lui paraissait à la fois drôlement touchante.

\- Ok ! badina-t-il tout en éjectant de sa vue un hologramme devenu inutile à ses manœuvres. Et donc, si tu ne nous avais pas évacués, nos chances de succès étaient de combien ?

\- Il me manque énormément d'informations pour parvenir à un calcul vraisemblable, mais avec les estimations détenues à ce moment là, je les avais évaluées à zéro virgule zéro zéro trois pour cent de chances de réussite.

\- Ha ! gloussa une nouvelle fois l'Humain. Merveilleux ! Avec un score aussi minable, je préfère définitivement ta décision, peu importe ce que ça ait pu entraîner par la suite. Et puis on est là, parés à l'action. C'est ce qui compte. On reviendra péter les Moissonneurs quand on aura un taux de réussite un chouïa plus acceptable !

Joker ponctua ses mots d'un sourire en coin, plissant les yeux de ravissement alors que ces derniers se posaient sur une image radar non loin devant lui. Sur l'écran, on pouvait clairement discerner la présence d'une bonne dizaine de points orangés autour du Normandy. Dans le sillage de la frégate se trouvaient de petits vaisseaux affrétés par le GSI. Les forces spéciales galariennes avaient décidé d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté de leurs Dalatraces, bafouant les interdits en soutenant la mission du Normandy. Des leurs étaient toujours en opération sur Terre, et nul ne possédait réellement la volonté d'abandonner le combat. Si la majeure partie de leur peuple demeurait passive, le GSI n'appréciait guère se voir attribuer ce qualificatif. Depuis maintenant plus de deux ans, les agents du groupe avaient été les témoins de la mise en place du plan des Moissonneurs. Contrairement à leurs dirigeantes, parquées dans l'arrogance et l'autosuffisance, ils estimaient qu'il fallait agir. Plus tard, il n'y aurait plus rien à sauver... Au moins, Shepard avait réussi à rallier une petite partie des Galariens à sa cause. Cela constituait probablement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles un petit détachement de vaisseaux, bien équipés en renforts et en matériel, prenait part à l'expédition.

Le GSI ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Pour ce dangereux retour sur Terre, Padok Wiks et ses hommes avaient envoyé en mission des soldats bien entraînés et habitués aux opérations difficiles. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas question d'entrer sur scène en fanfare et de provoquer un remue-ménage tonitruant auprès des Moissonneurs. Wiks et Williams en avaient convenu d'avance : la furtivité et la discrétion seraient de mise. Après tout, l'un des principaux buts de leur venue était d'exfiltrer Urdnot Wrex (les Dalatraces s'en arracheraient sûrement les cornes lorsqu'elle l'apprendraient...). Pour ce faire, les vaisseaux employés par les créatures amphibies étaient tous équipés d'un système furtif efficace. Cette partie de leur technologie n'était peut-être pas aussi pointue que son équivalent au sein du Normandy, mais tant que le travail était effectué proprement et sans bavure, cela ne posait guère de problème. Les Galariens, devenus de façon incontournable au fil des siècles de fins professionnels de la discrétion et de l'espionnage, avaient foi en leur matériel. Leurs talents en ces domaines restaient irrécusables : pour eux, faire la jonction entre le sol et le Normandy ou atterrir et repartir sans éveiller le moindre soupçon ne serait qu'une bagatelle.

Joker ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un rictus, figé presque en permanence sur son visage et s'élargissant davantage quand ses yeux se posaient sur l'image radar. Le timonier voulait encore y croire. Tant qu'il y avait des forces en vie pour lutter, la guerre ne serait pas terminée. Les Moissonneurs auraient bien du mal à anéantir les populations avancées de ce cycle, il en était plus que convaincu. S'ils avaient espéré effectuer leur sombre besogne sans résistance acharnée de la part des créatures de la Voie lactée, ils s'étaient assurément fourvoyés...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Allez-y, je suis prête.

La voix douce de Tali, modifiée par la présence de son casque, se faisait presque lasse. Malgré toutes les précautions prises par les médecins de Sur'Kesh, la Quarienne n'en avait pas fini avec les soins médicaux, loin de là. Pour sûr, elle allait mieux. Lors de son arrivée sur la planète galarienne, son pronostic vital semblait bien indéfini... À présent, elle en repartait sur ses deux jambes, dans une forme plus qu'acceptable. Cela lui imposait toutefois l'administration quotidienne d'un traitement en perfusion dont elle se serait bien passée. Fort heureusement, les Galariens avaient été clairvoyants, prévoyant dans sa combinaison un minuscule espace destiné à recevoir quelque aiguille en urgence.

Le docteur Chakwas opina du chef et prépara la poche de médicaments injectables. Quelques minutes après, les gouttes s'écoulaient par un petit orifice pour aller se déverser dans l'organisme de l'ingénieure, confortablement installée sur un des lits de l'infirmerie du Normandy.

\- Voilà, formula simplement le médecin. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à attendre sagement désormais.

\- Hé oui. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, sourit Tali en haussant les épaules. J'imagine que je n'ai pas trop le droit de me plaindre. Je suis en vie, cela tient déjà du miracle...

\- Effectivement, je ne pensais pas réellement que vous vous en tireriez, vu l'état dans lequel vous étiez. Enfin, n'en parlons plus. En revanche, j'aimerais que vous soyez prudente sur Terre. Votre corps ne manquera pas de vous rappeler qu'il est toujours fatigué et sous le coup de la récupération. Cela pourrait prendre un peu de temps. Ne forcez pas trop, d'accord ?

\- Je vais prendre vos remarques avec la plus grande considération possible, souffla la Quarienne, comme si elle ironisait devant une mère poule prenant soin de sa couvée.

La bouche du docteur se tordit en une drôle de moue, bien sceptique face aux dires de son interlocutrice. Elle se retourna pour rapprocher de sa patiente le dispositif de perfusion, quand son regard se figea sur la grande vitre derrière elle. Non loin derrière l'ouverture se tenait Garrus, silencieux mais observateur.

Le Turien n'était pas là depuis longtemps en vérité, se contentant simplement de jeter un oeil inquiet en direction de l'infirmerie. Malheureusement pour lui, les deux femmes finirent par s'apercevoir de sa présence avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer son chemin vers la batterie principale, où du travail l'attendait.

Garrus porta une main derrière sa tête, gesticulant comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac lors de quelque larcin. Ses mandibules se secouèrent d'une drôle de façon, traduisant une mimique turienne semblable à de la gêne. Il ne le vit pas, mais sa mine déconfite provoqua un sourire chez Tali, qui lui fit un geste amical de son bras libre, l'invitant à venir la rejoindre. Le docteur Chakwas leva les sourcils et n'eut guère besoin de se faire prier pour emprunter le chemin de la sortie.

\- Je me rends vers les quartiers de l'équipage. SI jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

\- Bien sûr. Merci beaucoup docteur, répliqua chaleureusement Tali.

Lorsque la maîtresse des lieux quitta la salle, Garrus franchit les portes de la pièce dans le sens contraire tout en la saluant de la tête. Bien que son regard se voulait stoïque, quiconque connaissait bien les Turiens pouvait aisément deviner que l'inquiétude ne le quittait plus depuis Sur'Kesh. Lorsque ses deux petits yeux ronds se posaient sur la Quarienne, une expression souvent redondante venait s'emparer des traits durs et osseux de son visage. Toutefois, il tenta de faire bonne figure, une fois de plus. Après tout, Garrus Vakarian avait un minimum de réputation à tenir.

\- Vous pouvez approcher, l'enjoignit une nouvelle fois Tali alors qu'il hésitait à avancer.

\- Alors, comment ça va ?

Les mots de Garrus semblaient peiner à sortir de sa bouche, comme emprunts d'une étrange timidité.

\- Bien, affirma l'ingénieure d'un ton rassurant, permettant à son visiteur de se décrisper légèrement. Je dois encore et toujours subir quelques traitements d'appoint de ce genre pour être pleinement rétablie, mais rien d'insurmontable. À vrai dire, je me sens bien.

Sous son masque, la jeune femme arborait une grimace plus qu'amusée, prête à montrer une bonne fois pour toute, au sein d'une boutade, qu'elle avait recouvert la santé.

\- En tout cas... Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais pouvoir découvrir votre légendaire allonge, Vakarian...

Cette fois-ci, le Turien gloussa d'un rire sec, qu'il échappa de façon incontrôlée. Il ne s'était probablement pas attendu à retrouver ainsi sa camarade.

\- Le docteur Chakwas se demanderait sûrement ce qu'il vous arrivait si vous veniez à attraper de nouveau une saloperie vous clouant au lit. Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir produire le même effet sur votre organisme que celui qu'a fait cette explosion sur Terre...

Tali badina d'un geste de la main, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'une broutille. Toutefois, voir le Turien s'être autant préoccupé de son sort lui provoquait un léger pincement au coeur...

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal ! Mine de rien, ça aura sûrement pu stimuler mon système immunitaire contre certaines bactéries présentes sur Terre. Ça risque de m'être utile très prochainement...

Garrus effectua un pas de côté tout en croisant les bras, stupéfait. Était-il bien certain d'avoir compris ce que la Quarienne sous-entendait ? Il y avait de cela quelques jours encore, cette dernière gisait sur un lit d'hôpital, la mort ayant manqué de peu de l'emporter dans son sillage. Contre vents et marées il avait pu la ramener jusqu'au Normandy, lui sauvant indubitablement la vie. Shepard avait été perdue au passage, mais Tali...

\- Vous ne pensez pas retourner dès à présent sur le terrain, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ex inspecteur du SSC connaissait pertinemment la réponse à sa question, purement rhétorique. Son air soulagé se transforma en un étrange mélange de surprise et d'anxiété mêlées...

Tali, quant à elle, tirait une moue déçue et désapprobatrice sous la vitre violacée de son masque. Son court silence marqua nettement son mécontentement. Aussi, elle s'assit sur le rebord de la couchette de l'infirmerie, appuyant un bras sur l'une de ses hanches comme pour prendre une allure désinvolte.

\- Vous pensez sincèrement que je vais croupir ici en cale quand tout le monde va se montrer utile là-bas ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague, Garrus.

\- Pas du tout, répliqua-t-il aussitôt en agitant les bras, voyant qu'il avait vexée sa coéquipière.

Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'insister, campant sur ses positions.

\- Vous avez survécu à de graves traumatismes et... être encore sous traitement. Ce n'est pas bien sage de votre part de vouloir partir en mission.

\- Ah oui ? Vous pensez que je ne suis pas capable d'évaluer mes propres capacités ? Quoi d'autre ? Que je vais vous freiner une fois au sol ?

Le Turien constata pleinement le ton colérique s'accentuant au fur et à mesure des mots de la jeune femme. Il aurait réellement souhaité être en mesure de calmer le jeu, mais ses propres convictions l'emportaient.

Il ne fallait pas que Tali souffre des besognes qu'ils allaient effectuer sur Terre.

Il ne voulait pas, une nouvelle fois, la voir ainsi transportée, à moitié morte, dans cet horrible sarcophage de confinement...

Il ne voulait tout simplement pas la perdre...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! se défendit-il gauchement, tentant pourtant de répondre au mieux. Je... Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit de nouveau.

Bien que ces paroles provoquèrent de nouveau un léger serrement dans la poitrine de l'ingénieure, celle-ci ne souhaitait toutefois pas s'avouer vaincue, loin de là.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice, Vakarian... pesta-t-elle, ignorant la pointe d'attachement qui faisait écho aux attentions du Turien. Nous avons une mission à accomplir. Nous en avons même déjà plusieurs. Deux, assurément. Et je compte bien être de la partie, que ça vous plaise ou non.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Tali lança un regard qui se voulait dédaigneux, bien que Garrus n'en vit rien (il le devina fortement, en revanche...).

\- Je veux dire que tout le monde ne compte pas laisser Shepard, peu importe son état, croupir dans des ruines au milieu des Moissonneurs.

\- Écoutez, Tali...

Le Turien marqua une pause, se remémorant clairement la prise de position de la Quarienne lors du débat houleux du réfectoire, sur Sur'Kesh. Partir en mission avec elle représentait déjà un péril considérable, mais la voir gambader au milieu de l'Ennemi dans les décombres de Londres, accompagnée par une poignée seulement de membres de leur équipe... Cela n'avait définitivement RIEN de rassurant. C'était de la folie pure et simple, risquant d'ailleurs une fois de plus d'engendrer des clivages au sein du groupe.

\- Shepard était mon amie aussi, souffla Garrus tout en abaissant le regard, les épaules abattues. Nous avons fait une erreur en lui obéissant, je le concède bien volontiers, mais... Pensez-vous réellement qu'elle souhaiterait ça ? Je veux dire... Nous voir oublier un temps notre combat contre les Moissonneurs dans le but d'aller la chercher ? Elle connaissait les risques que ses ordres engendraient. C'était un soldat avant tout.

\- Ce que nous ne sommes pas tous, Vakarian, maugréa davantage l'ingénieure courroucée. Il y a encore des gens ici qui daignent laisser parler leurs sentiments. Si ce n'est pas votre cas, soit. Mais n'allez pas reprocher aux autres de penser à l'amitié qu'ils éprouvaient. Il ne nous reste plus grand chose à quoi nous raccrocher dans cette galaxie, vous voyez. Ne vous interposez pas à ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'écouter vos conseils, ni ce que vous avez à dire. Vous avez été capable de me faire croire que Shepard avait survécu, dans cet hôpital. N'allez pas croire que je vais oublier ça. En attendant, vous avez sûrement des choses à calibrer dans la batterie principale.

Les mots de Tali étaient on ne peut plus clairs : la conversation était finie. Pour appuyer ses dires, la jeune femme retourna confortablement s'allonger sur le guéridon, détournant significativement le regard. Les intentions du Turien étaient louables et touchantes à la foi, mais le voir jouer les mères poules ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait quitté l'enfance et la naïveté de ses débuts, lors de son pèlerinage. Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour la chaperonner, encore moins d'un membre du groupe dont elle faisait fièrement partie. Tali'Zorah, malgré son système immunitaire précaire, n'était pas une petite chose fragile qu'il fallait préserver sous couveuse... Ses compétences et ses talents, au moins aussi utiles que ceux des autres à bord du Normandy, seraient de toute façon incontestablement essentiels pour les tâches à effectuer sur Terre.

Garrus, qui s'en retournait en silence vers la batterie principale, devrait se faire une raison. Il serait avec elle, ou contre elle. Il n'y aurait pas de solution intermédiaire.


End file.
